


Falcon & The Winter Soldier

by TheWinterWidow77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M, Falcon And The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Family, Friendship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, captainamerica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWidow77/pseuds/TheWinterWidow77
Summary: Sam Wilson has been given a great honor.  Along with Bucky Barnes and Sharon Carter, the team goes through many trials and tribulations to defeat villain after villain.DISCLAIMER: This is written similar to a TV show (in episodes and seasons)  The first 8 chapters are S1.  Chapters 10-19 are S2. Chapter “9” is not a chapter but a timeline of events from the previous 8 chapters to help you piece together the scenes better.Rated PG-13 for language, violence, and sexual scenes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 16





	1. The Thunderbolts

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis  
> After the wake of Thanos' snap and the return of the Snapped, Sam Wilson has received the shield. However, along with Bucky Barnes and Sharon Carter, in the U.S. government's eyes, they owe debts to society. Secretary Ross has tasked the three with minor, boring missions to pay for their crimes. Additionally, a new team is being formed under Ross' control: Johnny Walker as U.S. Agent, Lemar Hoskins as Battlestar, and Yelena Belova as Black Widow. Sam is no longer seen as the next Captain America, but Johnny Walker is. Oh, and Zemo's back. Now, together, Sam, Bucky, and Sharon must stop Zemo and his plans, pay for their crimes, and dethrone Thaddeus Ross.

R I C H M O N D , V I R G I N I A  
M A Y 2 5 T H , 2 0 1 8

It was a warm night in Richmond. The stars hid beyond the dark clouds that passed over. Besides the old street lights, the moon's silver glow glossed over the Bon Air area. The town was very old, a historical site, but it was home. It was quaint, but rich with history. 

An older man in his late fifties glanced at the murky night sky as he bit down on a flashlight and fixed the lights by the garage. Once the light was fixed, he took the flashlight out of his mouth, turned it off, and stuffed it in his pocket. Before he turned to go back inside he saw his neighbor driving recklessly until they crashed into his mailbox. The older man was concerned, but also a little frustrated. He then rushed over to the car from which smoke was now billowing out of. 

"Fred?" The older man called out as he came around to driver side door. 

To his surprise, there was no one in the driver's seat. He scratched his head and looked to his left and to his right to see if this was some sort of prank. The man pulled out his flashlight, turned it on and shined into the car. There was a swirl of dust, but no Fred. "What the hell?" he said under his breath.

"Harrison!" The older man's wife shouted from the front door. "Harrison! Come inside now!"

"Amanda honey...call Fred!" Harrison said, walking towards her.

"Come inside first," she demanded worriedly. 

To ease his wife, Harrison came inside. Amanda pulled him into the living room and turned up the volume on the TV. With her hand trembling, she pointed at the headline on the screen and looked at him for a reaction. "Turning to dust? What the hell? That must be what happened to Fred...do we know who did this?" Harrison asked.

"No, no. No one knows, but look at the reported disappearances! They're climbing so fast, Harry," she wept. "We need to call our daughter."

"Honey, how many times have we tried that since-"

"I don't care! I am calling my daughter!" She yelled at him, whipping out her phone. 

Just like Harrison figured, there was no answer. Amanda then chucked her phone at the floor and clenched her fists. "I told you. She's unreachable. After what they said she did in Berlin, she's been off the grid," he reminded her. 

"This does not mean she's ...that turned into dust!" She said back, pointing at the screen showing CCTV footage of people turning into dust. 

Harrison pulled his wife into his arms, turned off the TV, and held her, rubbing her back as he did. She gripped his shirt and sunk into his embrace, with tears trickling down her cheeks. It was impossible for him to keep the tears in as well. He could not lose his only daughter. 

A few days had past and the couple was glued to TV. They would eat a little bit, go to the bathroom, but sleep on the couch. The news was 24/7, never stopping about all the disappearances. Just two days after the events, Steve Rogers made an announcement to the world about what had happened and who did it. Lucky for him, the U.S. didn't deem his arrest a priority at the moment. 

In media fashion, many of the videos they played of the snapped were big names, politicians, celebrities, and even heroes. As the death numbers continued to rise, the reporters would break for a moment to report more notable names of the snapped. "As the death numbers continue to climb, we also receive more videos of them happening. The latest of the dustings is from Spain. In the video we see a woman who has been identified by the CIA as Sharon Carter, a former SHIELD and CIA agent and descendent of the famous Peggy Carter turn to dust-"

With a click of the remote, the TV was finally off for the first time in three days. They both fell apart at seeing the video that they now wish they hadn't seen. Their only daughter was now gone, reduced to dust. 

Amanda cried out. "My baby! No..no, no."

E A R L Y S E P T E M B E R 2 0 2 3

After half of the universe was snapped away, the worlds fell into ruin and disarray. The markets plummeted, planes crashed, businesses closed, and of course, people had lost half of their family and friends. Once everyone was brought back, the world was overwhelmed by the burden of half the world reappearing after five years. It was a blessing and a curse. 

Once the battle against Thanos was all over, a funeral was held for Tony Stark. It was held at his home he had built for Pepper Potts. The Stark home was very comforting, yet hollow now that he was gone. Nearly every ally of the Avengers was invited to the funeral, and most of them all came to pay their respects. When the funeral was over, everyone gathered inside for food and to celebrate Tony's life and legacy. While everyone else ate inside, Happy Hogan took Morgan, Tony's daughter, to get some cheeseburgers. They were very similar. 

Steve was pretty quiet and kept to himself, but was then approached by Sharon. She patted his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked quite surprised to see her there and of course, after not seeing her in six years. With his aqua blue eyes, he took her in and then turned his body towards her. "Sharon..."

"Hi Steve. It's ...been a long time, huh?" She asked rhetorically.

"I'd say so," he nodded, stuffing his hands in his suit pockets. "So how does it feel being in the future, but remaining the same age?"

She smiled a bit and thought for a moment. "Crazy. I think that sums it up pretty nicely," she said, causing him to smirk slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm...okay. I'll be okay. Losing them was...unexpected to say the least," he admitted, pursing his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Steve."

"You knew Nat, right?" He questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah, I knew her. She was great. A very good friend."

"Then I'm sorry too," he said before she pulled him into a comforting hug. 

—[]—

In the kitchen stood Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, the best friends of Steve. Bucky was quiet and stood like a stone pillar while Sam was chatting it up with everyone. I used to be that way, Bucky thought. Sam shook his head and finally looked over at him. "I'm starting to wonder if you're even alive, man. You ain't movin'."

Bucky remained silent and still until Sharon walked into the kitchen, grabbing herself a glass of sweet tea. She took a sip and turned to face the men. Upon noticing them, she lowered her drink and flashed a small smile. "Hey Sam."

"Miss Carter. Nice to see you again," Sam smiled as she shook her head.

"It's Sharon."

"Right."

Bucky was frozen in place. He looked at her and knew that he had hurt her when he was reactivated. He remembered throwing her into something, but it was still fuzzy since he was knocked out not long after. "Bucky," she said simply.

He gulped, still not saying anything. "So rude. How've you been?" Sam asked her. 

"Alright. Still a little freaked out by turning into dust and then reappearing five years later," she said, causing him to laugh along with her. 

"Man, just say something. Anything," Sam urged him. 

She stepped forward and offered her hand to him. "It's nice to officially meet you, Bucky," Sharon said.

He shook it lightly. "I never even got to apologize," he said, looking down. 

She was confused, but didn't press. She then placed her hand on his forearm and gave it small squeeze.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" She asked. 

"Hurting you."

"You weren't in control of yourself," she assured him. 

"But I did it," he retorted. 

"I don't blame you. Barnes, I can't blame you for something you had no control over."

"I don't know if I can forgive myself..." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

She frowned. "He's really beating himself up over this. He only threw me into a table."

"I think it's more than that. I don't think he ever got closure with Tony. When he was the...you know who...he killed his parents. I can imagine that's eating him up inside," Sam explained as Sharon nodded sadly. 

Walking into the kitchen, brows furrowed, Thaddeus Ross asked, "Can I speak to you two a moment?" 

V O L G O G R A D , R U S S I A

About two days after Tony's funeral, some of the friends and allies that attended flew to Volgograd, formerly Stalingrad, to honor Natasha. The weather was rather warm surprisingly. You could actually see the grass in the fields. Steve, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and his family, Thor, Bucky, T'Challa, Okoye, Sam, Sharon, Pepper, James Rhodes, Carol Danvers, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill all came to pay their respects for her. 

One-by-one, lined up, they laid red roses at a gravestone they had planted there. Not only was there a grave there, but there was one next to Tony's at the site of the Avengers facility. Soon, there was a pile of roses, all for Natasha. There were tears, of course, even from Thor. Though his explanation for the tears was the wind. 

Behind a tree, a young blonde woman watched on as the Avengers started to leave the gravesite. She was ready to move towards it before she realized someone was staying behind. "Buck?" Steve asked, grabbing his shoulder. "You okay?"

Bucky turned to him, his eyes bloodshot red. "Buck, what's wrong?" 

Bucky pursed his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I loved her, man," he admitted.

"You did?"

"It was a lonnnngg time ago. We uh...we couldn't be together, not for long at least. But God I loved her," he said, scuffing the dirt below his shoes.

"I'm sorry, pal. The Accords?"

Bucky chuckled sadly. "No. Hydra," he corrected him, getting a confused look from Steve. "Yeah. I met her while I was the Winter Soldier. It spanned decades, but really for us...it was only stolen nights. Until one day...they caught us."

"Decades? But Nat-"

"She was born in 1928, Steve. She was frozen just like us."

Steve was taken aback. There was apparently a lot that Nat didn't tell him. "I'm so sorry, Buck."

"Well, she saved the universe...that just tells you all you need to know about her," he said, rolling his tongue around to prevent from crying. 

"Yeah."

They eventually left and the young woman walked towards the grave. She looked at the roses and sneered at them. None of them truly know Natalia. She then looked at grave and fight back tears. "Stupid girl. You died for them? They never truly appreciated you, but I will make sure they do...one day."

M I D S E P T E M B E R  
T H E P E N T A G O N 

At Tony's funeral, Ross had talked with Sam and Sharon about cleansing their records. Sam then had offered Barnes the opportunity as well and he accepted. A couple weeks later, Sam, Bucky, and Sharon were invited to the Pentagon to discuss their records and how to repay their debts. The three arrived nervous, but ready to get back to some sense of normalcy. 

Guided into a discussion room by two agents, they sat down and were handed glasses of water. About ten minutes later, Ross came through the door with papers in his hand and a stern look in his face. He took a good look at them and continued to stand. "Though Thanos is gone, threats will never go away. Right now, I don't have the Avengers. I've been told Captain Rogers has sadly passed away along with Stark and Romanoff. I've contacted Barton, Lang, Maximoff, Banner, Colonel Rhodes, King T'Challa...too many to say really. All say they are uninterested or retired. That leaves me with you three. I know you are all at least allies of the Avengers. This team I'm putting together is called The Thunderbolts. Bit of me in there," he chuckled. 

"I have some new recruits raring to go and testing the waters to see if the public responds well to them. As for you all, you need to better your image. You all may have helped save Earth against Thanos, but that may not be enough for some. So if your sign these contracts, you will be assigned missions designed to improve your public image. You will also be given prepaid apartments in New York quote close together so that we can call you when we need you," he said.

"Oh, and another thing...next month I'm heading to Vienna to vote on repealing the Sokovia Accords," he added, causing them all confusion. "Say the Accords are repealed, we have a new provision in which that will likely be ratified...the Thunderbolt Accords...one I wrote. They will finally bring peace to this planet. By the way, this is an invite to Vienna to sign the new accords. Sign them ...or retire."

"I feel like I've got déjà vu," Sam scoffed.

"These accords are different," Ross assured them.

"How different?" Sharon asked.

"You'll find out when you read them," he answered. "Now, worry about these contracts first," he said, handing them each a contract to sign. "And Mr. Barnes, you will receive a proper mental health evaluation this time."

Bucky nodded and slid the paper closer to him, reading each line carefully. "If we sign this, do these missions..." Bucky questioned.

"Your reputations will hopefully be restored and you will be asked to join my team to fend off future threats," Ross answered. 

"Alright then," Sam said, signing the contract and shaking Ross' hand.

After Sam signed, Bucky did too, shaking Ross' hand as well. It took a bit longer for Sharon to to sign though. She was analyzing the contract to death. Finally, she signed and stood, shaking Ross' hand.

"You all have made the right decision."

—[]—

Over the next few weeks, Sam, Bucky, and Sharon went on several missions. These missions didn't go past the state of New York, and they were dealing with low-grade "villains." The missions were not truly utilizing the trio and their abilities. Sometimes the missions would be over in 30 minutes. They questioned of whether or not these "missions" would even help. 

One thing they did get out of the missions was a bond forming between the three. After missions they would visit each other's apartments, have dinner together, and just get to know each other better. However, Bucky was still stand-offish. He didn't go out very much, and rarely invited Sam or Sharon over to his apartment. Steve insisted that he reach out to them and make friends with them, but Bucky was still afraid to make changes in his life.

Bucky has wanted to find himself in this world outside of Wakanda, but he found it very difficult. Steve repeatedly encouraged him to just take a leap like he did with Peggy. Bucky promised his friend that he would do something, someday. The old soldier just sighed at him. 

E A R L Y O C T O B E R  
M A N H A T T A N , N E W Y O R K

He stood up from his seat in his living space and walked into his bathroom. Immediately, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw the war, the loss, the good times, and the bad. He saw a lost man. He saw a man who was about regain a sense of identity. Picking up a razor and a can of shaving cream, he thought back to a time where his face was fresh and filled with youth and innocence. 

Many gentle hands had caressed his soft face and he missed that feeling, but he knew he couldn't go back to it. He decided to keep a little stubble rather than to be clean shaven. Carefully, he shaved off excess beard and looked in the mirror again. This still doesn't feel right. He needed a haircut, but he didn't really like going out in public. It felt awkward. 

He the grabbed a pair of scissors and started snipping away. Within a few minutes, his hair was certainly shorter, but it was not even or pleasing to the eye. He sighed, placing the pair of scissors down on the sink counter and pulled out his cell phone. He still wasn't quite used to it. 

Dialing in a number, he waited for the person to pick up. Within about seven seconds, the person picked up. "Hey Bucky," Sharon said.

"Hey um...Sharon."

"Do you need something?" She asked. 

"Uh well, this may be a little odd, but I mean...I attempted to cut my hair. Well, it looks horrible now. I'd ask Sam to help, but he has no hair," he joked lightly, causing her to laugh. He smiled. "I mean, you have good hair so figured you could help or something." 

"Oh thanks. So why not a barber shop?" 

"I just...I'm still not that comfortable...out there," he admitted.

"I understand. Alright. I'll be over soon, Barnes."

"Thank you, Sharon." 

"Yeah. See you." 

—[]—

About ten minutes later, Sharon arrived at his door, knocking thrice. Bucky stood again from his seat and walked to the front door, opening it to her soft smile. He flashed the smallest of smiles back and moved aside to let her in. "Thanks for coming," he said.

"Of course," she nodded. "Shall we start?"

"Uh yeah," he said quietly, leading her to the bathroom. 

"Okay," she said, looking at his long-ish, recklessly cut hair. "You wash it?"

"No."

"Well, you gotta do that first."

"Oh sorry. I'll just..."

"I can wash it in the sink," she offered.

"You'd do that?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I consider you my friend," she smiled, causing his own to form.

"Am I? Well, thanks. I-I consider you my friend too."

She smiled back and looked for some shampoo. After grabbing some, she placed it on the sink counter and fetched a cup for some water. "You have a chair somewhere?" 

"Yeah, I'll get one," he said.

Once he came back, Sharon was already filling the cup with hot, but not scalding water. As he set the chair up, she eased his head back into the sink. "Now, just relax," she insisted, pouring the cup over his hair. "Is the water too hot or-"

"Just right," he chuckled a bit, making her smirk. 

Once his hair was all soaked, she then poured some shampoo into her palm and massaged it into his scalp and hair. From the sheer relaxation, he let his eyes flutter close. "This...feels nice," he said. 

"Good. So how have you been?" she questioned as she worked the shampoo in. 

"I've been alright. Found a regular job. I...uh...will start teaching boxing at Fogwell's." 

"Regular job?" she teased. 

"Well, I guess not then," he chuckled. 

After he was well shampooed, she rinsed his hair off and pat dried the excess water. She then took the pair of scissors, studied his jagged cuts and started snipping. As she cut away, Bucky's eyes were filled with a hint of worry. "Don't worry, I won't botch it like you did," she joked. 

"Hey, I couldn't see back there," he retorted playfully. 

"You know, it's good to see you this way."

"How do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"I just mean that you're joking around a bit. Laughter is good for you."

"Yeah, it is."

After about fifteen minutes, and making the final snippets, she had completed his haircut. To top it all off, she combed it in a more modern style, much like Clint's hair before the Mohawk. She patted his shoulders to tell him she was finished, and he moved his head around to see the work she had done. "Wow. It looks great. Thank you, Sharon," he yanked genuinely. 

"You're welcome. You look handsome," she complimented, freezing him in place. 

As she waited for a response, he remained frozen and confused by the compliment. "Oh uh...thanks."

S A M ' S A P A R T M E N T

Usually, Sam would get up at 6:00am and go for a run, but today, he decided to sleep in. Hitting his alarm, he rubbed his eyes awake and scrambled for the remote. After fiddling with it, he turned the TV on to the news as he changed into a tank top and long jogging pants. The news was digging into the Blip and now, of course, the effects thereof. Finding a place to live now was incredibly hard, so Sam found himself very lucky. 

Upon seeing a remembrance to Steve on the screen, he looked over at the shield he had given him, shook his head and clenched his jaw. I am really capable of filling in Steve's shoes? He doubted it. Sam then shut off the TV, grabbed a water bottle and head out for his run. 

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T

Sharon decided to stay and talk with Bucky for a while just to give him company. He grabbed a glass of tea for her and glass of water for himself, offering her to sit on the comfiest seat in the living space. She smiled and took a seat adjacent to him. Something about her really calmed him. He felt heard, acknowledged, and comforted. He realized he finally fulfilled his promise to Steve: to find a friend. 

"Are you still sorry?" she asked.

"Yes..." he admitted, looking down at his glass of water which now had condensation all over the outside. 

She shook her head. "Bucky, trust me. I don't blame you. Hydra hurt you, they manipulated you, and they did all those horrible things. You were their unwilling puppet," she explained to him. 

"But...the world...they see what Hydra did. And they see my face attached to it."

"They'll just have to learn. When Nat released all those Hydra files much of it was still encrypted. I think, if we find someone, they can help us spread the truth about you." 

He nodded. "This...this "new life" outside of the Winter Soldier is all so weird to me. You know, Steve used to be this short, scrawny kid from Brooklyn, never afraid of a fight, and I always had to stick up for him, take out the bad guy. Not that I minded. I actually liked being there for him. I felt like I had some purpose. And with the Depression, work was hard to come by. And when he joined the Army, he became this tall, strong man. He became Captain America, the star spangled man with a plan," he smiled. "But he didn't need me anymore. I was proud of him, of course. Of course. He just didn't need me anymore."

"That can't be true. You're his best friend."

"I know." He nodded. "I once overshadowed him, protected him, and helped him. And then he didn't need all that. And now...now we're back to square one. I feel like his big brother again. Maybe that's my purpose in life: looking out for the little guy, being a sidekick."

"Maybe. But maybe it's even more."

"Guess we'll see," he said, taking a big gulp of water. 

S A M ' S A P A R T M E N T

After his run, Sam jogged back inside, wiping his sweat from his forehead and taking a big swing of orange juice and then water. He rested for ten minutes, hydrated, and then strapped his hands ready for the punching bag that was weighted to the floor. Each punch sounded louder and louder in his head as sweat continued to bead off his forehead and arms. 

Soon the punches started to sound like gun fire and explosions. He beat the bag with heavier and heavier punches. Swirling in his mind was his final flight mission. He heard the soaring sound of the jet-powered wing suit, the gun fire from the enemies, and his best friend's screams of terror. "RILEY!" 

BOOM! 

Sam had punched a tear into the bag, spilling sand onto the living space floor. "Dammit," he cursed. 

Not even caring about the sand, he returned to his bedroom, took a huge drink of water and threw the crumpled bottle. To ease his tension, he turned the TV on in hopes of finding something funny to watch. He had left the news of previously, and when he saw the headline, he couldn't turn the channel. It was Ross hosting some big event in a football stadium. 

"For years we enjoyed a team that brought us safety and security against otherworldly and sometimes domestic threats. It has been eleven years since the Avengers first appeared in our lives and changed our world. That team is now gone is sad as it may be. However, today...today I bring you a new team. I bring you the start of a new team, a safer team...a controlled team," Ross said as the crowd in the football stadium cheered. 

"I'm sorry, a what now?" Sam asked the tv rhetorically. 

A man by the name of Johnny Walker, in his full Captain America suit, approached an audio technician in the dressing room. "Why can't we hear? What's wrong with the audio?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," the technician insisted as he fiddled with the wires causing Johnny to squint in wonder. 

"This controlled team will be monitored by a highly advanced artificial intelligence system that will calculate their next moves so that many causalities and great damage to cities will become a thing of the past," Ross explained as the crowd roared more. 

"Oh hell no. I am not signing up to be a damn robot with a frisbee," Sam said.

"Through the Patriot Super Soldier Program, we have crafted very fine heroes. We have chosen three highly skilled people to be a new team for the world. They are the first phase of this program."

"Oh, there we go. The audio is back," the technician said, leaving quickly. 

"I present to you the first phase in the team the Thunderbolts..."

"Guess that's our cue. Let's go team," Johnny said to his two partners and wife Sara.

"The new Captain America is ...John Frank Walker. Welcome him, folks. He is a true patriot!" Ross cheered as Johnny ran out into the field with a marching band formed in his super hero logo. 

"What?!" Sam yelled. "Man, I told Ross weeks ago the mantle was passed to me!"

Johnny and his wife smiled and waved the crowd as awaited the rest of them team. "Next is a new hero called Battlestar. His name is Lemar Hoskins. A true American right here, folks!" 

Lemar ran out into the field to join Johnny and his wife at center field. He waved as well, patting Johnny's back with a smile. "And lastly our fierce lady, our new Black Widow...Yelena Belova!" 

"What the fu-" Sam cursed. He had to turn the TV off. 

"These are good people right here!" Ross said as he clapped for them. "And please...applaud for Captain Walker's wife. He can be a handful sometimes," he joked as the crowd laughed.

Right on the Jumbotron, Johnny and Sara sealed their lips in a kiss and the crowd went even crazier. It was almost spooky how excited they were. Eventually, they started to chant the names of the team members. It was surreal and yet, it was real. Well, it appeared to be real, at least.

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T

Upon hearing the news, Steve old and frail, sprang out of his bed and sped out of his room as quick as he could. His quickness had worried Bucky and Sharon as they watched him speed walk into the living space. "Steve, slow down. Slow down, pal. What's wrong?" Bucky asked. 

"They're giving the mantle to someone else and Ross is-is planning an AI-controlled team!" Steve said to them as he caught his breath.

"Sit down. Breathe," Sharon reminded him and he complied. 

Suddenly, there was a rapid knock at the door. Bucky hurried to it and opened the door. It was Sam. "Hey man. You hear the news?" He asked Bucky.

"Yeah, I just heard it from Steve," he said, letting Sam inside. "Didn't you tell Ross Steve had given you the mantle before he "passed?'"

"Yeah. I did. Piece of shit," he cursed under his breath. "Wait hold up. You-you look different. What the hell happened to you?"

"I shaved my beard and got a haircut."

"I see now."

"Sharon cut it."

"Did she now?"

"Guys..." Sharon said, getting their attention again. "What are we gonna do about this?"

E A S T R U T H E R F O R D ,  
N E W J E R S E Y

After the show, Johnny, Lemar, Sara, and Yelena were packed into a limousine to head to an after party. Shaking his head, Johnny looked over at Sara. "Does it a feel a little weird being my wife?" He asked her. 

"Well, considering I'm an actress, no. But otherwise, yes," she answered him as he nodded. 

"Not a bad kisser," he said as she smirked. 

"Is that addressed to me or yourself?" She joked.

"It's to himself," Lemar chimed in.

"Oh shut up, man!" Johnny said, playfully pushing him. 

As the three of them chatted and joked around, Yelena stared at the window, watching as cars zoomed by. She didn't care to make friends with any of them. She only wanted her sister back. But she had to shut up and do her work for Ross or it meant jail. Acceptance of this is futile, she told herself repeatedly. 

Acceptance of this is futile. 

Acceptance of this is futile.

Acceptance of this is futile.

T H E R A F T ,  
A T L A N T I C O C E A N

Once all was said and done in New Jersey, Ross had flown to the The Raft prison. He was taken to a containment cell and knocked on the cold bars. The man he was there for turned his head and acknowledged him and then stood. He had a decent built but a short stature. His beard had touches of gray in sea of browns and reddish tones. He furrowed his brows at Ross and folded his arms. "Mr. Secretary. I am surprised to see you," the man said. 

"I bet you are, Mr. Zemo."

"What is this about?"

"You're about to get out, sir, but there are contingencies," he reminded him.

"As always."

"I am forming the perfect team, one that will finally bring justice to your loss and prevent further loss to other families."

"What?" Zemo asked, his voice rising in tension as he came up to the bars.

"No more casualties. No more destruction."

"Sounds interesting, Secretary Ross."

"What do you say?"

Zemo smiled.


	2. Suit Up

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T

About ten minutes after Ross' show of his new team, another breaking report appeared on Sharon's phone. Her device buzzed in her pocket and she quickly fished it out. Upon seeing the notification, her heart sank into her gut, clenching the phone tightly. "What's wrong now?" Sam asked her. 

"It says President Newbauer has pardoned Ex-Colonel Helmut Zemo on all charges," she read out, receiving shocked looks from everyone in the room. 

"Please tell me that's some of that fake news," Sam pleaded.

She hook her head and scrolled. "All the news outlets are corroborating it. And there's a news conference being held right now about the pardon," she informed them. 

"Shit," Bucky muttered under his breath before walking into his room, gathering some things and walking back into the living space.

"Buckman, you alright?" Sam questioned. 

"I've got work," he responded quickly, grabbing his car keys. 

"Damn right. We've all got work. We gotta stop this," Sam said back. 

"Sam's right. Ross, Zemo they're up to something. I don't trust those new guys either," Sharon agreed. 

"I gotta go," Bucky let out before fleeing his apartment.

"Go? Go where? Steve, do you know where he's going?" Sharon asked him. 

"He's scared," Steve told them as Sam and Sharon exchanged concerned looks. 

F O G W E L L ' S G Y M  
M A N H A T T A N 

Bucky eventually arrived at Fogwell's gym, a place in which he had set up lessons for boxing. He ended up getting three calls, only one confirmed a lesson. When he got there, he went into the bathroom to change into more appropriate attire, came back out, and set up. Staring at the clock, he waited for his client to arrive at 9:00pm. Just a few minutes after nine, a red-headed woman who was just under Sharon's height appeared in the gym. She had sturdy legs and a decent build on her arms. Her skin was fair and her eyes glimmered with emerald green. 

Looking at her phone, she checked the time and winced. Then she looked up and saw Bucky studying her cautiously. "Are you Jim Barnes?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Yes, I'm Jim Barnes," he answered. 

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. I'm your 9 o' clock. Meredith Novak," she said, shaking his hand. 

"It's okay."

"There is something familiar about your face," she said, squinting at him as his breath hitched. "Oh, who cares? Should we start?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We can. Um...what should I call you?"

"Meredith is fine," she chuckled. 

"Okay...Meredith. Well, let's start with wrapping your hands," he said as she nodded.

He then grabbed the tape and showed it to her. Though it had brought attention his left gloved hand to his misfortune. "Are you Michael Jackson?" She joked. 

"Who?"

"Please tell me you know who the King of Pop is," she pleaded. 

"Coca-Cola?" 

"Okay, clearly you've been under a rock for a long time."

"Kinda," he said quietly. "Okay...just watch me do this and then you can try," he told her. 

"I learn fast."

"You start like this, put the loop here on your thumb. Then pull it back and wrap it around your wrist a few times. Angle it up to the top of your hand a few times. Angle it back down towards your thumb. Come back up and cross your hand, put that between your pinkie finger and your ring finger. Come back around at an angle and cross your hand back to your wrist. Keep going back towards your fingers so you get between them all. Then wrap your thumb. Pull it back down to your wrist. Now flip your hand. Your palm is still a little exposed. Now angle it around the base of your thumb. Come back up and wrap it a few times on the top of your hand. Now go back through all the angles on the hand. Now your almost out of tape, come back down and bring the label around your wrist, make it kinda tight and stick it around the wrist. And there you are—oh you're already done."

"Told ya I learn fast," she smirked. 

"Now, you gotta do the left hand."

She nodded, took her time and wrapped her left hand quite well. He was impressed and lightly smiled at her. "Nice work," he complimented. 

"Thank you. We ready now?"

"Yeah, we'll start with the bag." 

"Know how to punch?" He asked her and she scoffed playfully.

"Yeah," she said, punching the bag. 

"That was okay. Your stance is all wrong," he informed her.

He then got into the proper stance and she mirrored him. "You gotta swivel your hip into it," he told her as he swung his hip into a punch. "Use your body's momentum to put force behind the punch," he said, showing her again. 

"Yeah, I got it," she insisted, punching again. 

"Better. Use your hips more. Put all your weight into it."

She nodded, using her momentum into another punch and then another. "Better already," he smiled. 

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T

Sam and Sharon were still discussing how to legally oppose Ross' new team and the President's pardon of Zemo. However, they couldn't seem to find a legal way to do it. Worst case scenario they would commit treason and might face execution. That was just dark thinking though. They had to stand for justice and they would. 

"Man, where the hell is he?" Sam asked again.

"He grabbed his gym bag, I think," Steve said.

"Why would he want me to cut his hair here and then he goes out later in public? He told me he didn't really want to go out," Sharon pondered.

"Looking like he did? Yeah, I'd stay in too," Sam joked, receiving a look from her.

"Sam."

"He wanted to look like himself," Steve said.

"Then why didn't he cut his hair weeks ago? I shaved off my on-the-run beard like a week after funerals," Sam said, touching the sides of his face. 

"He probably still didn't feel like himself then. I think, over these weeks, he's come out of his shell a little with the help of you guys," Steve smiled.

"Look, does anyone know when he'll be back?" Sam asked.

Steve scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Well, I think he went off this new job at Fogwell's. He was pretty reluctant to do it before the haircut and all."

"Any idea on when he'll be back?" Sharon questioned him.

"Hm, well the lesson started at 9, I believe. Let's just give him some time. I don't think right now is the time to strike. We need time to process and think," Steve reminded them as they slowly sat down. 

F O G W E L L ' S G Y M

After about an hour, Meredith was covered in sweat, and her form was greatly improving. Sweat dripped off her exposed arms and her forehead as she swung her fists into the bag. Bucky studied her form and made adjustments and corrections along the way. He was very impressed with her and had her move onto punching mitts instead of the bag. 

"Nice. So uh...what do you do?" He asked as her as she punched the right mitt. 

"I write code. Decipher it. Programmer. Also encrypted stuff too. Those are real doozies. Yeah, I'm a computer nerd."

"Does ...do you happen to know anything about decrypting data?"

She stopped. "You a credit card thief?" She joked

"No." 

"It was a joke, but yeah. I can decrypt data. It may take awhile, but I've got the time for it."

He nodded. "You know, I think I'm done for the day," she said, taking a breath. 

"Oh alright."

"So I'll see you here next Saturday, yeah?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Can I..." he asked, as she was undoing her tape. 

"Hm?"

"Could...could I have your phone number?"

She chuckled. "You should already have it. Remember I called you about the lessons?"  
He looked at her confused. "Let me see your phone."

Obliging, he pulled it out and handed it to her. "No password? Might wanna get one, dude," she urged him, opening his call log. 

"Okay, see that's my number. You don't have me saved as contact?" she pondered. 

"You can do that?"

She chuckled again. "Yeah, you can. Here. Meredith Novak, from boxing. There I am. Now, I'm a contact. Let me help you out with the other numbers. So who's this number?"

"Um ...Sharon," he answered. 

"Alrighty. We can just save her the same way. Now, she's a contact too. Wow, two girls in your phone book. You're on a roll today. So who's this number?" 

"Sam...yeah. Sam."

"Gotcha. Now he's saved in there too."

"Thank you a lot, Meredith," he said sincerely. 

"No problem. If you're ever confused about your phone you just call me, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll do that. Thank you. Um...see you next Saturday then," he said, waving goodbye. 

"See ya then," she smiled, packing her things away and leaving the gym. 

Trying out his newfound skills on his phone, he pressed Sharon's contact and put the device up to his ear, listening to the dial tone. He waited about two seconds before she answered the phone. 

"Bucky!"

"Sharon. Hi."

"Bucky, don't run off like that. I know you had work-"

"Sharon."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"You know how you said you'd find someone who could help clear my name?"

"Yeah."

"I think I may have found someone already."

"Yeah?" She asked with a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah. She's from my lesson today. Meredith Novak. She said she writes code and can decrypt data. I assume that can help?" 

"Yeah, she sounds perfect! Hydra's files are mostly encrypted and coded. She sounds meant to be. Hey, is she still there?"

"No. She left."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Sharon, I haven't even told her my real name."

"Who are you to her?"

"Jim. Jim Barnes."

Sharon sighed, rubbing her temples. 

"I can't let her know who I am, Sharon. But she may have figured it out already."

"Well, you used your last name and the same letter as your first name. Not a good cover."

"I'm no spy. I'll be back in about 15 minutes," he informed her.

"Okay, but we've got a lot to talk about."

"Am I in trouble?" He chuckled.

She smirked and muttered to him. "No. No, you're not in trouble. Just...come back quick, okay?"

"I will."

She then hung up, stuffed her phone in her pocket and huffed. 

G O T H A M H A L L ,  
N E W Y O R K C I T Y

The limousine to the after party had finally arrived. Johnny and Lemar were now dressed in cleaned and pressed black suits while Yelena and Sara were given beautiful long sequin gowns. As soon as the limo doors were open, they were blinded by hundreds of camera flashes as the paparazzi swarmed them like vultures on a carcass. Not only were the flashes blinding, but the yells and shouts from the paparazzi were more like chants from rabid dogs. 

As they fought their way through the sea of flashing lights, Johnny took Sara's arm along with him to guide her through the chaos. The team finally got into the banquet hall and waved away the paparazzi. The doors were shut in front of them as the team was ushered into the hall. Gotham Hall was massive and beautifully constructed. The lighting around the ceiling formed a Captain America shield. 

Either seated or standing were plenty of politicians, military officials, and foreign ambassadors. Johnny and Sara went off to talk to officials while Lemar and Yelena stayed behind besides the buffet. Yelena, with arms crossed, scanned the room for some place to hide away. Before she could find one, Lemar spoke up. "These aren't my kind of thing either. Johnny likes the attention, makes him feel validated."

"Why does he need validation?" Yelena asked.

"Well, he's had a rough life. He thinks a little differently than other people. He just wants to be on the right path for once. Set the world straight," Lemar explained. "Want a drink?"

"No," she refused.

"Alright. Wanna sit down?" Lemar asked, crossing his arms as well. 

"I am only in this to save my own skin."

"You won't even try to make friends? I don't bite."

"I do. Friends are not something I make," she said quickly before fleeing away. 

Away from it all, Yelena hid in a dimly lit hallway as she propped herself up against a chilly wall. She didn't want to be a part of a team. At least, not this time, not without her sister. She was all she had in the world. It made no sense to her to try and make something without her. As a tear dropped from her eye, her phone buzzed in her dress pocket. She quickly wiped her tear away and answered the call.

"Ross," she acknowledged.

"Miss Belova. I have a separate mission for you," he said as he climbed into the helicopter with Zemo. "I want you to check in on my other team. The ones who are paying off their debts; Wilson, Barnes, Carter. I've sent you the addresses of their apartments. When I say "check in" I mean spy on them. I need to make sure they're staying in line given the recent news. Can you do that and report back what you find?" He asked her.

"Yes. I will get it done. When do you want me to start?"

"Now. Who gives a shit about the party? Get me intel on Wilson, Barnes, and Carter."

"I will," she reaffirmed, shutting off her phone and briskly leaving the building.

"What the hell?" Lemar whispered to himself. 

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T

Later on Bucky returned home and was immediately greeted by Sam and Sharon. They quickly pulled him inside so they could further discuss their plans to stop Ross, his new team, and Zemo. Bucky chucked his gym bag on the floor and gathered with the team. "So what's our plan?" Bucky asked, looking to Sam.

"We see em, have a little chat. If that don't work out, we fight," he said to them. "And we need a new look. We're representing their antithesis here," he recommended. 

"What's wrong with our current suits?" Bucky questioned him.

"Well, for one, I don't have a suit," Sharon chimed in.

"And mine's a little...emo Falcon. I need something for people to look up to. And let's face it, yours is filthy-looking, Barnes."

"I can wash it."

"We need new ones. I know a guy who makes good suits. He's close by," she informed them. 

"Good, now we just need someone to design them," Sam said as they all turned to Steve.

—[]—

After about an hour, Steve had sketched your some ideas for their new suits using a pencil and some colored pens. Sam's was red with a thick white line dipping under his chest with dark pants and red boots. For Bucky's he had sketched up something similar to his Howling Commandos suit, but a bit brighter. His tight jacket was a nice blue color with a white star painted on his metal arm. His pants were dark like Sam's yet had more weapons while his boots were black and military-like. Staying with patriotic colors, Steve made Sharon's suit similar in design to Natasha's but in white. When he was done, he called them over to let them see. Before they came over, he went over to his recliner and kicked back to relax. 

"All white? That's gonna get dirty as hell," Sam said.

"It's nice. And I can just wash it. Right Barnes?" Sharon teased him. 

"Ha. Ha."

"Have to admit, these look really nice, Steve," Sam complimented. 

"They all look great. Potter can buff out these sketches some more," Sharon explained as she examined her suit drawing. 

"Who's Potter?" Bucky asked.

"The guy I know."

"This is damn good. I'm gonna look damn good in this." Sam bragged as she chuckled.

"This is real nice, pal. Makes it feel like it's the 40s again, but you know...more modern," Bucky smirked as Steve nodded back. 

"We'll leave for Potter tomorrow. I'm gonna go home and get some rest," Sharon said, gathering her car keys. 

"I should get going as well," Sam said.

"Get some sleep guys. All of you. I mean it," she reminded them. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Bucky said.

"I'll see her in the hall though 'cause I'm leaving too. See you tomorrow, cyborg," Sam teased as left along with Sharon. 

While in the apartment hall, Sam caught up with Sharon and poked her arm. "Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"This stuff is crazy, isn't it?" 

"Not any crazier than when I saw my body turning into dust," she retorted.

"Or when we shot rapid space dogs."

"Why are our lives so weird?" She groaned.

"Cause we met the wrong people, but also the right people," he said as they walked down the stairs to the ground floor. 

"And it looks like we'll be fighting the right wrong people."

Sam shook his head in confusion as he unlocked his car. "I need rest, so do you. See ya later, Carter."

"See you, Wilson."

—[]—

The next morning, Lemar and Yelena gathered in Johnny's apartment to meet with Ross on a hologram call. Sara hid away in the bedroom with her morning cup of coffee as the team—really just Johnny and Lemar—made some small talk before their call with Ross. Later on, Johnny activated the hologram disc and Ross appeared in full form to greet them. "Good morning, team."

"Good morning, sir," they replied. 

"Thanks to your partner Miss Belova, we now have intel on my other recruits. They are ...defecting. It's sad. I gave them the choice to follow along and they stab me...stab us in the back. Belova, care to fill them in?" He asked her as she turned to the men.

"Last night I found out that Captain Rogers is alive using this wall bug. I also found out that Wilson, Barnes, and Carter are planning to stop us and Zemo, and they will be getting new suits from someone called Potter," she informed as Ross smiled.

"Thank you for your work, Miss Belova. Now, I task you all with finding out who the hell Potter is and then you find them and put a stop to their shenanigans. I want you to locate, arrest, and bring in...Samuel Thomas Wilson, James Buchanan Barnes, and Sharon Carter," he said to them. "Got it?"

"Yessir," Johnny and Lemar nodded.

"We will," Yelena replied simply. 

"Make it quick," Ross said before signing off. 

"Here's to our first mission, team," Johnny said, raising his cup of coffee. 

—[]—

First thing in the morning, Sharon notified Potter she was coming in with friends and picked up Sam and Bucky in her government car. They made sure Steve was taken care of and that in case of emergency, he could call any of them. She was all ready to go, but the boys weren't so much. Sam was still taking a shower by the time she got there and Bucky wasn't finished with his breakfast so he brought it in the car. Sharon wasn't pleased about any of  
it.

"Oops," Bucky said as he dropped a few bits of egg out of his breakfast burrito onto the car floor.

"What does oops mean?" She asked, looking to her side, then sighing. 

"I'll get it. Sorry," he insisted, picking the egg off the seat and trying to wipe away the residue. 

"This isn't even my car. It's a government loan, so please try to eat better than a 2 year-old," she requested sternly as he ate the bit of egg that had fallen. 

"Man, what a pig," Sam said, shaking his head. "I think we should return him."

"I can't say I'm pleased with you either, Sam," she said, looking in the mirror at him.

"What'd I do?" 

"You were ten minutes late cause you had to have your 'beauty shower'"she replied. 

"Hey, those kind of showers make me feel good. At least I'm not dripping greasy egg bits all over your very nice government car."

"Well, at least I was only two minutes late," Bucky argued back, dropping sausage bits this time. "Oops."

"Grease. More grease. You know that stains? You're ruining her car, man."

"I didn't burn her eyes with my shirtlessness!"

"I am easy on the eyes, okay? She saw all that and was like, 'okay? That's fine, Sam. Take your time with your beauty shower. Been hittin the gym?'"

"No she didn't."

"Oh yeah she did. I know cause I heard her say it."

"Just 5 more minutes, Sharon. Five more minutes," she whispered to herself as she continued to make her way to Potter's.

P O T T E R ' S W O R K S H O P 

They did finally arrive at Potter's workshop, but unfortunately for Sharon, she had to endure seven minutes of Sam and Bucky's bickering. Gobbling down the rest of his breakfast burrito, Bucky threw the wrapper into a garbage can as he followed Sharon and Sam into the workshop. Walking in, they were greeted by a tabby cat that rubbed against their legs. Bucky gave the cat a small pat on the head and stepped into the main part of the shop.

The place was very dark and dingy, filled with sketches, models, scraps of material, weapons, and dyes. After a minute, Melvin Potter himself walked in and greeted them all. "Miss Carter, right?" He asked her as he put down a mask mold. 

"That would be me. It's nice to officially meet you, Mr. Potter," she said with a smile as she shook his head. "This is Sam and Bucky. My friends."

"Good to meet you," Sam said, shaking his hand. 

Bucky just simply shook his hand as well. "Sam, get your wings," Sharon told him.

"Oh yeah. Be right back," he assured, taking the keys from her. 

"So how do you know each other?" Bucky asked 

"We don't, but he was on SHIELD's radar. There was a certain street-level vigilante that had gotten a suit from here. I was almost tasked with finding him until SHIELD had been compromised," she explained. 

"Yeah, that whole thing in Washington was crazy. And in Sokovia. All those other places too," Melvin said, pursing his lips. "Hey, did you guys Snap?" 

"Yep. We all did actually," she confirmed. "Did you?"

"Nope. Lost my wife though. When she came back she wanted a divorce."

"I'm sorry," she said as Sam came back into the shop with his wings and goggles. 

"Yes hi. Meow," he muttered to the cat before showing Melvin his wings and goggles. "These right here. They're my babies, kay?"

"Got it."

"We have some sketches of what we want," she said, pulling the folded sketches out of her pocket and handing them to him.

"They're nice. So what are we wanting? Kevlar?" He asked as she nodded at him. "I can make the knife too."

"Oh, I got this one," Bucky smiled, pulling out of his pant sheath and handing it to him. 

"Thanks. I gotta measure you all up."

—[]—

Measuring for Sharon's catsuit was up first. As the two men sat down and waited, Sharon came out only wearing her underwear. While she was thin, she had strong legs and a tight stomach. There were a few scar here and there, but her skin was mostly flawless. The two men stared for a second in shock. Nonchalantly, Potter got out his measuring tape and started measuring her arms. "Wh-why ..why is she undressed?" Bucky stuttered.

"For measurements," Sam said, rolling his eyes mockingly. 

"Relax Barnes. It's to get very precise measurements," she explained.

"See?" Sam said, elbowing him. 

Bucky frowned at him and elbowed him back. 

As Potter continued to measure her, Bucky found himself staring. He couldn't help it. There was a beautiful half-naked woman in front of him. He felt wrong looking at her this way though. She was his friend. He looked away as Sam lightly chuckled at him. "Look at those guns. Ooh," Sam teased her as she waved him off and blushed slightly. 

After her measurements were done, she got dressed and sat down, it now being Bucky's turn. "Do I gotta get half-naked too?" He asked Potter.

"Eh, you can keep the pants on. They're a bit baggy on this sketch," he told him.

Bucky nodded at him reluctantly and took off his jacket and shirt, revealing to them all his large pectoral scar around his metal arm. Before he escaped Hydra his body was very lean but muscular, but afterwards he put on more weight and retained his muscle. His cheeks became slightly red with embarrassment until he locked eyes with Sharon. Her gaze was soft and reassuring. As she mouthed the words: it's okay, he breathed slowly and let Potter do his work. She couldn't help but stare a bit at him. "Oooh look at me. I've got abs," Sam teased as Sharon playfully slapped his arm. "But you know, technically mine are real because I didn't get a serum like he did. All natural, baby."

"That doesn't matter," she insisted.

"I had muscles before this," Bucky defended himself. 

"Pfft sure."

"You guys raise my blood pressure to dangerous levels," she muttered. 

Once Bucky's measurements were done, Sam was next, of course. As he removed his short, he flexed a bit jokingly as Sharon and Bucky rolled their eyes. She was quite impressed. He was bulkier than Bucky with less muscle tone and a bit of a gut. "Keeping in shape, Wilson?" she asked.

"You know it," he said, holding his arms out for measurement. "Who's got the bigger guns, Sharon? Who's got the bigger guns? C'mon Bucko, put 'em up!"

"Leave him alone, Sam," she scolded him as he chuckled. "And really, Bucko?"

"Did you miss him calling me Buckman yesterday?"

Sharon let out a small laugh and a shrug. "That's your name now. It's official," Sam nodded. 

"Hell no."

"Oh yeah. Hey ladies, look at my man here, name's Buckman. He also goes by Bucko and uh...Buckaroo."

"Definitely not," Bucky mumbled.

"The Buckman will show you a nice time, ladies."

"Not happening."

—[]—

Potter had applied all the measurements to the sketches and drew up some sketches of his own. Afterwards, he assessed his available materials and predicted how long it would take to make each suit. Crossing his arms, he came towards them and glanced at the papers once more. "I'll have them ready in...a month and a half if I work full days. You know I got other projects too."

"Yeah, of course. Thank you, Melvin. Sorry to put this on you, but we need them as soon as possible," she pleaded. 

"I understand."

"Thank you, Melvin," Sam said, shaking his hand again. 

"Thanks. We'll see you then," Bucky said, walking out of the door with Sam and Sharon. 

"So what the hell are we gonna do for a month and a half? He has my wings," Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"Lay low? Don't make any trouble," she offered, unlocking the car. 

"Yeah, well it's gonna be hard biting my tongue when I see Ross' little mind control team doing his dirty work."

"It's hard for you bite your tongue in general," Bucky scoffed.

Just before the group got into the car, Sharon was kicked in the back and was rammed into the door. "Sharon!" Bucky shouted as he noticed Yelena ready to strike her again.

Sharon narrowly dodged Yelena's punch, making her punch the metal frame instead. Sharon kicked her away and tried to get into the car before Johnny and Lemar arrived, getting ready to attack Bucky and Sam. Distracted, Sharon was kicked in the face by Yelena as Johnny spared with Sam who was trying to dodge his punches. Booting and punching away Lemar, Bucky kicked out Johnny's knee until he collapsed onto it. Sam then took the opportunity to strike Johnny several times in the face before Sam took a blow to the stomach. 

Lemar got back up, yanked Bucky's neck from behind and chucked him towards the ground, cutting his nose on impact. Bucky flipped over and propelled himself upwards while kicking Lemar in the chest. Sharon continued to struggle with Yelena, taking many hits and blows. With a spin kick, Sharon knocked her to the ground and got into the car, slamming the door shut. "Get in!" She yelled at Sam and Bucky as they continued to fend off Johnny and Lemar. 

Johnny grabbed Sam by the shirt and repeatedly punched his face until Bucky took Johnny's head and slammed it into the car, leaving a significant dent. Bucky aided Sam into the car and tried to get in himself behind him. Lemar reached for Bucky's door, but the soldier whipped the door outwards, striking him in the face again. 

Skidding away, Sharon took a sharp turn out the parking space, blood dripping from her nose. As she sped away, Yelena pulled out her pistol and fired at the car, hitting one of the tires. "Shit!" Sharon cursed as she continued down the street, the back left tire hissing and thumping. 

Yelena fired some more shots before Johnny barked at her. "That's enough! We'll catch up with them again," he assured her. 

"You better be right," she hissed at him. 

"Damn, would've been nice to have those suits then," Sam huffed, our of breath, and rubbing his injuries and blood from his cheek and lip. 

So much for laying low.


	3. Clash

Their targets had sped off, but they did not leave them without injury. Wincing, Johnny unstrapped his chinstrap and slipped off his helmet to relieve his throbbing head. His headache pounded inside his skull as blood filled the various cuts on his face. Instinctively, he touched the red liquid and rubbed his fingertips together. As the blood filled the lines on his fingertips, he thought back to a time where there was that much blood on them.

He was back in Afghanistan, on his back, his face cut up by shrapnel and yelling out to a swirling cloud of smoke, dirt, and debris. Tears from his eyes stung the various cuts on his face as he continued to scream out into the smoke. His blood had then turned his reddish-blonde beard a crimson color. When the smoke cleared, he had hoped there would be a beautiful woman smiling back at him, but there was nothing. 

"Jess!" He called out, his voice cracking. 

He felt a tug on his collar as he continued to call out her name. Reaching out, he grabbed nothing but air as he was hoisted up by a pair of strong arms. The man shouted his name to shake him from his trance, but it was no use, so he dragged him away from the scene. "Johnny! Johnny!" Lemar yelled, snapping him from flashback. "Johnny..."

Quickly, he turned to Lemar. "Yeah?" 

"What are we gonna do?" He asked his partner.

Johnny took in a deep breath, gazed around and looked back at his team. "We wait. We find them. And we attack," he commanded, wiping the blood from his lip.

In her slightly damaged car, Sharon continued driving without a clear destination. She really didn't know what to do. She knew the team would find them again, and that meant they had to run. Groaning, Sam leaned against the cold window and held his head. "I'm gonna need a lot of Advil," he grumbled as Sharon glanced at him.

"Are you seeing okay? Do things seem fuzzy?" She asked him worriedly.

"No...but I have a killer headache right now."

"Where are we going?" She asked them both. 

"They're gonna be after us again which means they'll check out our apartments. They'll get Steve. We need to go to my place now," Bucky said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Okay. We'll get em. After that? We obviously can't stay there," she replied.

"My place. My shield is there," Sam told her. "And after that...we're on the run...again."

Sharon nodded, acknowledging them both. Sighing and wiping more blood from her nose, she made a left turn to head to Bucky's apartment. 

The team rushed inside the place, taking Steve, grabbing some clothes and a few other essentials. Looking upon their bloodied faces, Steve became worried, but they all assured him they were fine. Quickly, Sharon replaced her damaged tire with a spare from the trunk. Next, they went to Sam's place, grabbed his shield, clothes, and essentials as well. Lastly, they hit Sharon's place and grabbed some of her stuff. 

They had no idea where they would go, but they knew that it had to be low profile. After looking for low key hotels to stay at, Sam was scolded by Sharon to throw his phone out. "Sam, they can track us!" She shouted as she drive towards the hotel he found.

"This is my phone, dammit!" 

"Yeah and it's gonna be our asses if you don't throw it out!"

"Alright, relax," he said, rolling down the window and throwing the phone onto the sidewalk. "I'm getting you back for that."

"Bucky?" She asked, looking back at him. "Who are you calling?"

"Meredith...hey," he said.

"Hi Jim. Phone trouble?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I...um...am on the run and I'm just...I'm worried about you. Okay, that doesn't make sense. A dangerous group is chasing me and my friends and I'm worried they'll find you," he explained to her.

"Well, that's a lot to take in. Where are you going?"

"Hang up!" Sharon told him.

"I..."

"Bucky, hang up!" 

"I...I'll call you when I get there. Please just...be vigilant and careful. I'll talk to you later," he promised.

"Alright...talk to you later," she said awkwardly as she hung up. 

"Throw out your phone," Sharon instructed him.

Bucky obliged easily and chucked out the phone. "I don't know why you were so attached to your phone, Sam," Bucky said, shaking his head.

"I'm not, but those things are convenient!"

"And traceable," Sharon reminded him. "Let's just get to the hotel, settle in, and go from there on what to do."

"We're gonna have to double up. That'll be funny," Steve chuckled.

"Not necessarily. This hotel is cheap, right Sam?" Sharon asked him, getting into another lane. "I make this right?"

"Yeah and then another right. Yeah, it's cheap. I call for Barnes to sleep outside."

"No. You should. Falcons like being outside," Bucky retorted.

"If you two say another word to each other, I'm booking you the same damn room," she threatened and they immediately became silent and remained that way. 

—[]—

Realizing they had come out of Potter's workshop, Johnny instructed his team to go in and interrogate him to find the possible location of the fugitives. Strapping on his helmet once again, he lead them into the shop, startling Melvin. Dropping a piece of Kevlar, he gulped upon seeing them. "What can I do for you?" He asked, clenching his jaw. 

"Where are they going?" Johnny asked, stepping forward. 

"I have no idea," Melvin insisted.

"Don't make this hard for us. Where are they going?" Lemar pressed.

"I'm telling you, I have no clue. They would have no reason to tell me anyhow," he explained as Yelena studied his face. "What?"

"He is telling the truth," she concluded.

"Are you a mind reader?" 

"No, I just know the face of a liar," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, that leaves us with no clues. We gotta ask around," Johnny said, turning around to exit the workshop. "We'll find those bastards."

J O H N N Y ' S A P A R T M E N T 

They had asked around for awhile in the local area and no one had seen them or cared for that matter. Johnny was forced to end the mission for the day and head home, ready to face Ross' response. Coming home, he quickly stripped off his helmet and threw it on the couch as well as removing his shoulder straps. He then sprawled out on the couch as he rubbed his head, running his fingers through his sweaty blonde hair. 

"Well someone had a rough day," Sara said, walking out from the bathroom. 

"And it'll be my ass when I check in with Ross," he groaned, sitting up.

"You're pretty banged up," she said, walking over to him and looking over the broken skin on his face. 

"The Falcon did this," he winced, rubbing his rib cage.

"Rubbing your suit isn't gonna do your rib any good."

Raising a brow and nodding slightly, he unzipped the top part of his suit, threw off his belt and took off the torso. He revealed his bruised torso with dark red blotches in a few places. Furrowing her brows, she stared not only at his injuries but his chiseled arms and torso that had several scars across them.  
He gave her a strange look and waved her off. "I'm okay," he insisted.

"At least let me clean you up and put some ice on that," she offered.

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes a bit and went back into the bathroom to grab some supplies to tend to his injuries. Coming back swiftly, she placed the first aid kit on the coffee table, opened it up and started tending his wounds. As she dabbed the area and wiped the dried blood away, he winced. "Oh, don't be a baby," she teased. 

"Next time I see this Wilson guy, I'm gonna kick his ass," he pledged.

"Yeah? Wasn't he an Avenger?" She asked as he glared at her.

"The Avengers didn't fight for America."

"What about New York City? And D.C.? And again in New York?" She pressed.

"I remember hearing Stark caused Ultron, ya know, that could've ended the world. The Avengers fought for SHIELD, who turned out to be Hydra. It's all orchestrated," he explained to her.

"Hm," she muttered as she pulled out an ice pack and placed it on his bruised rib.

"Yikes."

"Cold?" She chuckled. 

"Well, your hands weren't," he said, causing her to blush a little. "Ya know, you're not actually my wife, right?"

"This is called being a nice person," she retorted. "Okay, that should be good. Keep that pack on there," she advised him as his hologram pager beeped. 

"Thank you. Well, guess it's time," he said, placing the hologram disc on the table and activating it. "Sir."

"Captain Walker. Well, you appear to be a little injured and...at home?" Ross asked him.

"We couldn't catch them, sir," Johnny admitted. 

"Now, why the hell would that be?" 

"They put up a fight. The blonde, Carter...she managed to get into her car. The Winter Soldier helped the Falcon get in as well and they took off. We have no idea where, but I imagine not very far. We will find them," he promised.

"You had better. They're hooligans, Captain."

"Yessir," he said, signing off the call. "Phhew."

"Good luck, Captain," Sara smirked. 

T H E W H I T E H O U S E

Zemo was in the big house. Courtesy of President Ford Newbauer himself, he was invited inside the White House to go over the plan of the Thunderbolts. As the grand doors opened, he walked inside and took in the lavish placed with its elegant paintings, carpets and architecture. America was a beautiful place he had to admit. As Newbauer walked him around, Zemo thought of his family and how he could truly avenge them and prevent further tragedies with the new team. 

Eventually, they reached the Oval Office. Newbauer took his seat and offered Zemo to sit down in front of him. Smoothing down his tie, Newbauer smiled at him and patted the desk. "I'm gonna make you a hero. Your story is incredible. You're a family man who fought for your country and when your family was taken from you, you took action. You demanded a payment, and you sent the bill to the Avengers. We both know they are without care with that they leave behind. The American people, the Sokovian people, the people in Africa...they had to clean up their messes. No more. Now, they did help with Thanos and many other enemies, but they left the damage for the little guy to pick up and boom! That job was stolen by Stark's Damage Control. He took jobs from hard-working people. We can stop that here and now. Ross and I have built this team on the premise that yes...heroes do help us, but they leave a wake of destruction. With a controlled team, we can end the needless loss of life and destruction of our beautiful cities...all across the world. So now as you know, Ross has introduced the new Captain America and Black Widow and we also have Battlestar now. We're back to the basics here, but better. We plan to expand this team and we want you to lead. Now, how does all of that sound?" Newbauer grinned. 

"Sounds like you talk a lot," Zemo said with a straight face.

An awkward pause came between them until Newbauer broke it up with a chuckle. Soon, Zemo joined in as he extended his hand and shook Newbauer's. "I hope that this team will prevent my situation from happening to other families."

Newbauer nodded. "You experienced a tragedy, Zemo. I am deeply sorry for your losses," he insisted, with an intent gaze. "Now, with being a hero, of course, comes with the choice of your image. I had a team design different sorts of costumes and accessories for you. Take a look at the set up there," he told him, pointing to the table of various suits, masks, and gadgets.

Zemo took a minute to look over and had already settled. He picked up thick coat with a fur collar and a purple mask and smiled. 

S O M E W H E R E I N N E W Y O R K

Wiping the excess blood from their faces, the team along with Steve entered the small hotel sandwiched between two buildings. The hotel smelled of moth balls and old coffee. Stepping forward, Sharon fished out her wallet and walked to the front desk. "Hi, do you have two rooms with twin beds available?" She asked the older lady laid back in her creaky desk chair.

She sniffed and checked the wall of keys. "Yeah. That'll be $75 per room, per night," she replied.

"$75?"

"This is New York, honey."

Sharon nodded and looked inside her wallet. "Do you have an ATM?" 

"Down the hall that way."

"Thank you."

"I get the room with Sharon," Sam insisted to Bucky.

"Why do you decide? She's paying," Bucky retorted.

"I cannot put her through sleeping in the same room as you. I'm a good friend."

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't like 2-hour beauty showers!"

"You're literally an old man. She doesn't wanna sleep with an old man."

"We wouldn't be in the same bed!"

After getting money from her account, Sharon went back to the desk, paid the lady and took two keys. Ushering them over to her, she showed them the money she got from the ATM. "I've got $2,000 here. Hopefully, that'll carry us for some time until we figure something out," she said, fumbling with the keys. "Okay, so..."

"Who you bunking with?" Sam nudged her. 

"I...don't really care," she insisted, glancing at Bucky as he looked away. 

Steve smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll take the room with Sam. I've got some things to talk with him about."

"Okay man. You've just doomed this poor girl," Sam said, shaking his head. 

"I doubt he's an annoyance," she retorted. "Well...Barnes," she acknowledged. 

"I think I sleep okay. I do have nightmares though."

"It's okay. We all do. Let's get set up," she said, unlocking the door and opening it. 

As they entered the room, they weren't exactly surprised. It was a very small and dingy room. The twin beds were kept apart by a skinny, scuffed up nightstand which supported a dusty lamp. The carpet was flat from all the people that had walked on it and the wallpaper was peeling. Beside the bed on the right, was a cramped bathroom with a toilet wedged between a cracked sink and a shower with no curtain. In front of the beds was a TV stand with four drawers. On top was a poor quality, small flat screen TV. 

"Well, it'll have to do," she said, patting his arm and placing her belongings on the left bed. "Oh...um do you want this bed?"

He shook his head and waved her off. "No, it's fine. I'll take this one," he said, placing his belongings on his bed. "You brought a gun, right?"

"Right here," she told him, pulling out from her pile of clothes. 

"So did I."

"Well, I guess for now we just try and relax," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

—[]—

Relaxation for them was to simply talk. For a while, they talked and talked, really enjoying listening to each other. At first they talked about being on the run again and then they started talking about what it was all like before the Civil War of the Avengers. For the both of them, it was an interesting time to say the least, especially for Bucky. 

Scratching his stubbly chin, he continued talking about his life on the run after DC. "I didn't look much into anything other than me, Steve, the war, ya know?" 

"Well, it was a lot to take in. If you had gone through everything in the last 80 something years it would've been too much at once," she told him as he shrugged. 

"Well, wanna watch something? See what's on?" She asked.

"Sure."

She smiled, pressing the remote and turning on the TV. Upon seeing it light up, his eyes sparkled with wonderment like a child. "This thing still amazes me. It plays a picture in this little box and it's so clear! And in color!" He said excitedly as she chuckled.

"Oh, here's something old. This is How to Marry a Millionaire," she said, staying on the TCM channel. 

Once the camera shifted with reveal Marilyn Monroe and Lauren Bacall, Bucky's mouth dropped open causing Sharon to giggle. The corners of her eyes and mouth pinched into a genuine smile. "Like em?" She asked teasingly.

"They're gorgeous," he said, practically drooling. 

"The blonde is Marilyn Monroe. The other is Lauren Bacall," she told him.

"Wow..."

She laughed again at his flustered state. "You like blondes or brunettes?"

"Oh well, I like lots of kinds of girls. Short ones, tall ones, blondes, red heads, brunettes, skinny ones, curvy ones. Case you couldn't tell I've been on a lot of dates."

She nodded, pursing her lips. 

"Blondes are great. Can always pick em out in a crowd. Same with red heads. God, I love red heads. Brunettes are great too. I especially like brown eyes."

"Y-yeah?" She asked, stumbling on a simple word. 

"Yeah. They sort of sparkle, not like any other. They just look up at ya with these warm eyes. Nothing like it," he smiled and continued, "and blue or green eyes are beautiful too, really beautiful."

"You have nice eyes."

"Thank you. As are yours." 

They smiled. They stared for a second and then looked away. A silence then filled the room. 

"Except Sam's."

She laughed again, appreciative of the break  
in silence. "Sam's a good man though. Steve made the right choice," Bucky admitted genuinely.

"I think you would've been great as well."

"With the stuff Hydra put in my head? My reputation? No, I wouldn't have. You would've been though."

She laughed off his suggestion "Well, the stuff can be taken out can't it? And reputations can be fixed. Besides, we have Meredith, right? She's gonna help you with that."

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm a sidekick, Sharon. Always will be," he smiled sadly. "And I'm tired of fighting, but...I wanna do what's right."

She didn't know what to say. Maybe nothing else has to be said. 

—[]—

The clock reached just past noon and Bucky had picked up the old coiled wire phone on the wall, dialing Meredith's. He was a little surprised he memorized it given his issues, but nonetheless he did it. After a few rings, she answered the phone and he apologized multiple times for all the mess and the fact that she could be a target. She insisted it was okay-ish, but would rather be running on the right side than standing on the wrong side. He then gave her the address to the hotel and hung up. 

"She is really understanding," he said to Sharon who smiled. 

"That's good. I'll be glad to meet her," she said, then noticing a necklace chain around his neck. "Are those...dog tags?" She questioned, stepping closer.

He nodded, pulled the two tags from underneath his shirt and showed them to her. Closer now, she held them in her hand, struggling to read in the dimly lit room. He smirked and detailed them to her. "That's my name there and my code."

"Who is...R...Barnes?" She asked.

"That's probably my sister...Rebecca," he told her, his eyes stinging with the urge to cry. 

"You have a sister?" 

"Yeah. And I had two brothers. The youngest died in a car accident," he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." 

"And I...I don't even know if Rebecca or Richard are alive. God, I hope," he said, rubbing his head.

"Maybe I can help you find them," she offered, his eyes twinkling. 

"How?"

"The Internet is an amazing tool, Barnes."

A hopeful smile appeared on his face as he continued to hold in his tears which now made his eyes bloodshot. 

B R O O K L Y N , N E W Y O R K  
1 9 4 0

It was a very cold day in Brooklyn. The wind whistled by the ears of many and stung their skin as they walked around. After the funeral for their youngest George, the Barnes family went to Bucky's apartment. His parents George and Winnifred were there along with Rebecca, Richard Jr, and Steve Rogers. They all gathered around the dining table, said grace, and ate together in honor of George. 

After eating, they all sat around on couches and chairs to talk some more about George's life. Seated beside Bucky was Steve and Rebecca, there to support. Patting his arm, Steve smiled sympathetically. "It'll be okay, pal. At least now he isn't suffering."

"Yeah."

"Our brother will always be with us, Jimmy," Rebecca said, rubbing his back as she dried a tear on her cheek.

"Thank you, sis," he said, giving her a side hug and a kiss to her temple. 

Richard, the third youngest, came to Bucky as well, patting his knee and taking Rebecca's place. "You doing okay?" He asked.

Bucky shrugged. "It's just really hard right now, ya know?"

"Yeah. We'll be here for you and you to us I'm sure. And you got Steve too," Richard smiled, gesturing towards Steve.

"Thanks again for coming, Steve," Bucky said to his small friend.

"Of course, Buck."

N E W Y O R K  
E A R L Y O C T O B E R , 2 0 2 3

In Steve and Sam's room, which was just as small and old as Bucky and Sharon's, the two also talked for a while. Sam then pulled his shield out from under a pile of clothes, looked at it and smiled. Placing it down on the bed, he scratched his head and turned to Steve. "This is still very surreal," he said to him.

"How do think I felt when I went from a scrawny kid to a towering man of muscle?" Steve chuckled. "I know you can do this, Sam."

"That new guy beat me up pretty good. The power behind him? He's definitely enhanced. I'm not even enhanced."

"Who said you have to be enhanced to be Captain America?" Steve questioned him. 

Sam smirked, nodding. "How am I gonna lead them and defeat the new guys?" 

"Because you will fight, and you will stand for what's right. You may tease them, but they both see the man you are...a good man. You keep fighting always," Steve told him. 

—[]—

Awhile after Bucky called her, Meredith arrived at the hotel, checked in and booked a room. Walking down the hallway, she called his name out for about five minutes. When he didn't come out, she rolled her eyes and turned around to go sit in the lobby. Suddenly, he appeared in the hall and sighed in relief. "Meredith...are you okay?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to you?" She asked, referring to his cuts. 

"Life," he shrugged as Sharon also came out of the room to greet her.

"Is this Meredith?" 

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" 

"Sharon," she said with a smile, shaking her hand. "He told me you could help."

"Yeah...um by the way, what the hell is going on in the first place?" Meredith asked, throwing her hands up. 

"Me, her, and Sam are on the run from Thaddeus Ross' new team," he said to her, letting her soak that in.

"I figured you were Bucky Barnes," she smirked, wagging her finger at him. "Lucky for you...I'm one of the people that actually did research on you and put it together that you weren't at fault for the whole Winter Soldier business."

He was shocked and touched. "Thank you."

Coming out his room, Sam glanced at Steve and then into the hallway in front of him. "I'll get some ice for the water," he said before stopping in his tracks and ogling Meredith. "Hello....who's your friend, Bucko?" 

She turned towards him and smirked, offering her hand. "I'm Meredith."

"I'm Sam," he said, gazing into her eyes. 

"Guys..." Bucky said, grabbing their attention. "We got our asses beat and if weren't for us getting in the car, I don't know what would've happened. It wouldn't have been good. I need to train you guys. I know they're all enhanced. I can tell, but I can train you to help take them down," he promised them. 

"Okay, who you gonna start with fir-" Sam started to ask but was cut off.

"Sharon, come on. I'll prop the beds up against the wall and we'll train in there," Bucky said, guiding her along.

"That was an awfully quick decision," Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Can it, birdbrains," he said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. 

After he closed the door, he chuckled a bit and easily lifted the beds up, angling them against the wall. Dusting off his hands, he nodded and looked to her. "That ought to give us some room. So uh..."

"So..."

"Let's start with punching," he said as she gave him a look.

"I know how to punch, Barnes."

"I know, but you need to know how to really punch a super soldier," he said, walking towards. "Now...punch me."

"What-I...I'm not gonna punch you," she said, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Go ahead...pretend I'm that Walker guy," he encouraged her as she pursed her lips. "Really give it to him!"

Preparing herself, she clenched her fist, grunted and swung at his face. She held back just a little. Drawing a bit of blood from his lip, she immediately went up to him to look at what she had done. "I'm sorry. Sorry..."

"It's fine," he laughed off, wiping his lip. "That wasn't bad, but I could tell you held back," he said with one corner of his lips turning up into a smirk. "Now, you need to know how to properly use momentum to throw even a super soldier over your shoulder."

"Oh, I'm good at that," she grinned as he did so back. 

"Great...show me," he said, lunging for her.

As he came towards her, she turned her back to him and he instinctively grabbed onto her from behind. She then leaned backwards pushing her weight upwards onto him and then came back down with his weight, turning him over her shoulder. He plopped onto the floor and he tried to get up, but she quickly pinned him down. Triumphantly, she smiled. "I got you...Walker."

Coming in after the thud, Sam paused to the scene before him. "Uh....this doesn't look like training," he said, raising a brow at them.

The two blushed and she hastily got off of him, helping him to his feet. Sam then crossed his arms like a parent. "No funny business, kids," he warned them teasingly as he left and closed the door.

"Sorry again," she said sheepishly.

"No, it was good. Let's just hope when the times comes...that's what you'll do to Walker or even the other two."

"Why not all three?" She joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised by you. You're quite the tough gal," he said. "Let's practice some more."

—[]—

The two practiced for hours until breaking for lunch and dinner and eventually a good, hot shower and some much needed sleep. Once the morning light hit and peaked its rays through the thin curtains, the pair awoke and got some breakfast with Sam, Steve, and Meredith from the very small "café" within the hotel. After breakfast, a stale one at that, the team gathered in Bucky and Sharon's room to further train. Since him and Sharon had already trained a lot the day before, he decided to teach Sam for awhile. 

"Walker really could've done some damage yesterday. You need to know how to take him on," Bucky advised him. "I'll teach the same stuff I taught Sharon."

"Just leave out the pinning down part," Sam quipped.

"Yeah definitely," Bucky nodded vigorously. 

"Okay boys...fight!" Sharon called out as the two began to spar. 

The two quarreled for a while both ending in sweat, some blood, but no tears. After Bucky rested for a short bit, he then taught Meredith some more about punching, dodging, and kicking. The team, besides Steve of course, trained for hours until absolute exhaustion. 

A W E E K L A T E R

In case of any emergency, the team had everything packed away in bags for a quick escape. Bucky continued training them for about a week until the team had finally found them. "Hey Sam," Johnny said, tightening his shield. 

"Hey asshole," Sam replied as Steve handed him his shield. "Sharon, get the car ready. Pack everything. Get everyone in the car," he whispered to her as she nodded. 

"Gonna run again?" Johnny asked.

"After I pop your face a few times," Sam declared. 

Johnny chuckled, stepping forward with Yelena and Lemar appearing behind him. "You better run, Falcon," Johnny shouted, starting to swing Sam with his shield.

Luckily, Sam anticipated his move and struck at the same time, the shields clashing with a loud metallic sound. Sam then swung his fist in a left hook, but Johnny quickly ducked and shoved the Falcon away. As Sam and Johnny battled, Lemar and Yelena ran after the others. Frustrated, Sam jumped up into a circular motion, swinging his foot into Johnny's chest and sending him stumbling into a wall. He growled, shaking the blow off and charging towards Sam again. 

This time, Sharon was able to get in the car along with Steve. Bucky and Meredith were still running. He had to make sure they were in front of him. Turning around, Bucky took a punch to the face from Lemar as Yelena went after Meredith. "No!" Bucky shouted, shoving Yelena to the ground. "You leave her alone! Meredith, go! Now, you wanna fight someone, you fight me," he told them as Lemar smirked.

"Okay then," Lemar said as he and Yelena lunged for Bucky. 

Back inside the hotel, Sam and Johnny continued clash and wrestle, breaking vases and pictures. Johnny eventually beat Sam down, the Falcon in a disheveled heap on the floor. "That shield don't belong to you anymore," Johnny said, stepping on Sam's shield. "Get up!"

Sam breathed heavily and waited for the opportune moment to strike. When Johnny glanced away for a mere half second, Sam kicked him in the face, rolling over and grabbing his own shield to then strike his face again. It was a success. Johnny was down. "Sorry!" Sam yelled at the receptionist as he fled the hotel only to run into Lemar. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Lemar asked Sam as Yelena and Bucky sparred behind him. 

"I don't know. But I do know..." Sam started to say before swinging his shield into Lemar's head. "You're going to sleep!" 

"That. Is. Enough!" Bucky shouted, kicking Yelena away into a parked car. Looking to Sam, he became relieved. "Let's go!" 

The two men rushed into Sharon's car who followed Meredith's lead. Both cars skidded out of the parking lot and into traffic. Furious, Johnny stormed out of the hotel and helped his team to their feet. "Get in the car now!" He yelled. 

The team skidded out of the parking lot as well, hunting down their opponents down the streets. About 20 seconds ahead, Meredith and Sharon were gliding through traffic at a normal speed. Upon seeing Johnny driving recklessly, swerving in and out of lanes, Bucky's eyes went wide. "Uh, they're following us," he told Sharon.

"Dammit..." she muttered. 

"They're coming up fast!" He said.

Just after saying that, shots were fired into the car, making a hole in the back windshield. "What are they, crazy?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you guys okay?!" Sharon asked frantically as she switched lanes.

"We're okay," Bucky insisted. 

Another shot was fired, now making a hole in the front windshield. "Shit!" She let out.

Trying to keep up with Meredith's car, Sharon accelerated forward. Johnny was hot on her tail, hitting her car gently with his bumper. Another shot was fired but it did not hit Sharon's car. Even more enraged, Johnny slapped the gun out of Yelena's hand. "That is NOT our mission!" He growled.

"Oh please...you want them dead as I do," she hissed at him.

"You know who I want to kill?! I wanna kill my brother's murderers! And Jess'!" He spat back, pressing the pedal down further, nudging Sharon's car again. 

After that, the car was silent. Johnny nudged Sharon's car again, breaking a taillight. "C'mon pull over," he murmured. "Don't make this hard."

Seeing a free spot, Sharon sped up and entered another lane, causing Johnny to trailed behind. "Dammit!" He yelled, slapping the wheel. "C'mon..."

Finding another free spot, Sharon swerved to the right lane again and sped up. "Now I got you," Johnny smirked, speeding up as well and gently ramming the back of her car. 

"This guy is insane!" She said, speeding up even more. "I gotta get 'em off," she said, looking worriedly in the mirror. 

"I think he's gonna hit us again!" Bucky warned her.

"No, he won't," she insisted, swerving off the road sharply.

In doing so, Johnny sped up, but missed her car, heading for a large truck. His eyes went big and the color in his skin faded away as he slammed on the breaks, missing the truck. Instead, he swerved off the road and crashed into a sign. Noticing, Sharon drove off and got back on the road, following Meredith. "DAMMIT!" Johnny screamed, punching the wheel and breaking a hole in it. 

—[]—

Meredith had found another hotel somewhere in Manhattan. She told Sharon that in case they needed, it they would go there and she would pay instead. Sharon followed her there, parked and got out. "Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"What happened?" Meredith questioned, then looking at Sharon's car. "Oh my God...were you shot at?"

"Yeah...they're crazy. They tried to run me off the road," Sharon replied, looking disappointingly at her damaged car. "My car looks terrible now, but that's the least of our worries...are you guys okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sam told her. "I suggest we get inside as fast as possible."

Listening to Sam's warning, they all quickly grabbed their stuff, headed inside and booked rooms. This time around, there was only one room with two separate beds. Steve and Sam took that room, while Meredith took a single-bed room and Bucky and Sharon took a room with a king bed. Steve couldn't help but smirk at that. 

With the hotel being near a subway, the prices were even lower than the previous place, and the rooms were even worse. However, it didn't matter in that time. They had no choice. Settling in, the beds creaked and cracked by just laying on them. "Loud bed," Bucky chuckled.

"Yep. Are you sure you're comfortable sleeping in the same bed?" 

"Uh yeah, yeah. I mean, I we don't have room to complain. We're on the run...again," he said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can stop running from these guys and just take them on," she responded, cracking her knuckles.

"You both still need a lot of training," he told her. 

"We've trained a lot already."

"Yes, I know, but these guys are brutal. They mean every hit. They will use any means to take us down. And I'm just afraid...I cannot afford to lose you guys," he said with sincerity in his eyes as Sharon sat beside him on the bed.

Patting his shoulder, she put on a hopeful smile. "You won't lose any of us, okay?" 

"Thank you, Sharon. You're a good friend. I really consider you a friend. I really do," he said, a smile appearing on his face. 

"I consider you a good friend too, Bucky," she said, causing his smile to widen.

He then carefully pulled her into a hug, unsure if she was okay with it. She was, and wrapped her arms around him as well, patting his back. They both smiled after not having a hug in a long time. Pulling away, he said in a serious tone, "Sam included. I consider him a friend now. I look up to him."

Sharon nodded and smiled. "Well, actually I look down at him 'cause he's shorter," he joked, causing her to burst into laughter. 

"Ya know, I'm gonna kick that Walker's guys ass for shooting at us," she said, tensing her muscles.

"It wasn't him."

"Then who was it?" She asked, furrowing her brows. 

"It was woman in the back. She's the one I'm most worried about. She has this great hatred in her eyes," he explained to her. 

"Yeah. She really seems to like me. When she was about to punch me I could see the rage in her eyes. I never even did anything to her."

"We never did anything to any of them."

"They're Ross' pawns. Zemo too," she said as he shuddered. "Bucky, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thought we didn't have to deal with that guy again."

Rubbing his shoulder, she reassured him. "We'll get through all of this...together."

—[]—

The team rested and ate for a while, trained some more, and then went to bed after a another long day. The beds weren't cozy, but they were something to sleep on. Throughout the night, they all shifted in their beds to get comfortable and eventually did settle and fall asleep. 

At around 1am, Bucky began to stir. He had broke into a sweat and was mumbling in his slumber. What finally caused Sharon to wake up beside him was when he began tossing and turning and mumbling loudly. Greatly concerned, she tried calling out his name before touching him. That wasn't working. "Natalia!" He screamed, sitting upwards quickly as he breathed heavily. 

"Hey, hey...Bucky. I'm here. It's Sharon," he said, holding his arm. 

His head darted to face her and he soon calmed. "Oh...oh, it's you. I'm sorry I woke you up," he said, flipping the covers off himself and sitting up from the bed. 

"No, no. You're fine. We all have them," she said, getting out of the bed, going around it to come to him. "C'mere," she whispered, pulling him into a firm hug.

Relaxing in her arms, he became calmer, resting his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back to soothe him further before eventually pulling away and sitting with him on the bedside. "Can I ask who Natalia is?" 

"I...I don't wanna talk about it," he said, rubbing his face in his hands.

"I understand. Anything else you feel like talking about?" She asked, being careful not to press too much.

"I just wanna get back to sleep," he mumbled.

"Okay..." she said a bit sadly, hoping he would open up. "Just know that you can tell me anything," she assured him, as he nodded, slipping back under the covers. 

A W E E K L A T E R 

"Breaking news...there is now confirmation that the new Captain America also known as First Lieutenant John Walker got into a brutal fight Friday night with known anti-nationalist terrorist Karl Morgenthau aka Flag-Smasher who leads his group of terrorists called ULTIMATUM. Reports say, but do not confirm Morgenthau was killed in the brawl with Walker-" the reporter said before Sam muted the TV and looked at Steve. 

"This man is not kidding, Sam. You need to be careful. I know you want to fight him, but he is serious business. He could kill you," he warned him.

"He's had plenty of opportunity to do so and hasn't," Sam rebutted. "He killed a terrorist, Steve. I'm not terrorist. He just wants me to give up the shield. He doesn't want to kill me."

Steve shook his head and gave Sam a look. "I don't trust him."

"Well, neither do I, but he ain't gonna kill me. One day, I gotta face him and stop running."

—[]—

During the night, Sam happened to still be awake. His eyes were closed, but he could hear things around him. With the hotel walls being paper thin, he was able to hear a car door slam close outside. He would normally think nothing of it, but he was itching to fight Johnny and give him a real fight. He got up from his bed, looked out the window and saw Johnny and his team behind him about to walk into the hotel. 

His heart began to pound and he grabbed his and Steve's bags and woke him up. "Steve, they found us. We gotta go," he whispered. "We gotta go again, man." 

Helping Steve out of the room, he frantically knocked on Meredith's, and Sharon and Bucky's doors. Annoyed at first, they all came out of their rooms and Sam quickly explained to them the issue. "Grabs your bags. Head to the cars. I got him this time," he said as they complied. 

"WILSON!" Johnny shouted into the hotel. "Where are you?" He asked, walking around the lobby. 

Sam's team snuck outside, thinking they had evaded Lemar and Yelena, but once they walked outside, Lemar pressed a button and blew up their cars. Fire and debris flew everywhere, but Bucky swiftly huddled Steve, Sharon, and Meredith together in his arms to shield them. Once the dust settled, he let go of them and inspected each of them. "Are you guys, okay?" He asked worriedly.

"What the hell was that?" Sam whispered. 

"We're all okay, Buck. Thanks to you," Steve smiled.

"Woo! Where you gonna run off to now?" Lemar asked, watching as the remaining scraps smoldered. 

Back inside the hotel, Johnny continued to stalk the halls and call out Sam's name tauntingly. Waiting for him to disappear into a hallway, Sam entered the lobby with his shield and peered through the doors to check on his team. "Holy shit," Sam muttered, opening the doors slowly. "Guys, get on the subway! Go on! Go!" He warned them. 

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Johnny asked Sam, slightly startling him. 

"Couldn't just leave us be?" Sam asked him, turning around. 

"Well then I wouldn't be doing my job."

"All this time you could've killed me and my friends, why didn't you?" Sam pressed him.

"That's not my mission."

"You killed that one guy. Was that your mission?"

"He was a terrorist."

"If you're mission was to bring me in, dead or alive. Which would it be?" 

"Realistically? Dead," Johnny answered as Sam scoffed. "But...I don't hate you enough for that. I just have mild disdain for you."

"Fair enough. I've got more a spicy kind of disdain for you," Sam said receiving a strange look from Johnny.

"The hell does that even mean?" Johnny asked right before Sam three his shield at him, hitting him in the chest and ricocheting back to Sam. 

"Distraction, asshole!" Sam laughed, charging out of the hotel. 

—[]—

Waiting for Sam, the team managed to lose Lemar and Yelena, hiding in an alley way. After they passed by, Bucky lead them to the subway system. After about five minutes of waiting, Sam finally met up with them. "Okay, we gotta get on there now. Who cares where it takes us. Go," he urged them, guiding them onto the subway. 

Like a bullet, Johnny was speeding after them and the now closing subway. "WILSON!" He screamed, scaring people in the station. 

"Shit. Get to another car now. This is my fight," Sam told his team. 

"Sam..." Sharon said worriedly. 

"Go! Everyone get out of this car now! Get to another one! You're in danger!" Sam yelled, but everyone looked up and then ignored him. "Really?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, pulling his gun out and firing two shots into the ceiling, causing people to scream. "Let's go! Get into another car! It's not safe in this one!" He warned people, putting away his gun and helping people out of the car. 

Johnny used his shield in charging towards the subway door, blasting through it and running into a leather seat. "Hey man," Sam said as he watched John come to his feet. 

"You actually gonna fight me this time or run away like a pussy?" Johnny asked him as Sam chuckled. 

"Back there? Your little friends were tagging along and were gonna hurt my friends, so now...I look at you, all alone against me. Now, I gotta chance. Right here. Right now. Fight me," Sam urged him.

"Damn right I will. Ah!!" Johnny yelled, striking down with shield.

Sam blocked the strike, then pushing upwards against him. Sam punched him repeatedly, kneeing him in the face before Johnny swept his leg. Before Johnny struck again, Sam rolled away and uppercut his jaw. "Gah!" Johnny winced, growing angrier. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" 

"We'll see."

Johnny threw a few more punches, all dodged by Sam, but one caught him off guard. Johnny then punched his face again, then his stomach, then his groin, and then his face once more. The punches were brutal. "You are not fit to be Captain America! You're not even enhanced. You're just a man who flies."

Johnny punched him again one more time and stood over, his cheek and nose bleeding.   
"I ain't gonna let you take this from me. I don't have a lot going for me."

Wincing, Sam told him, "Yeah...sorry, but Steve Rogers gave me the shield, dude."

"It was handed to you. I fought for this. You are an idiot with wings! You and your coward friends need to turn yourselves in! I haven't played dirty yet, Sam. You want me to? I will, but don't make me. Don't make me hate you."

Sam struggled to his feet, wobbling as he did. "I can't make you do anything. You choose to hate. I choose...to kick your temper tantrum-throwin' ass!" Sam shouted, ramming into him which accidentally made Johnny fall out of the door and onto the tracks below. "Oh shit."

Sam collected himself and hoped that he didn't just accidentally kill Johnny, but he had a hunch he was still alive. He was. After being hit by the subway car, Johnny crawled out of the tracks and onto the maintenance sidewalk to get out of the danger area. He moved incorrectly, injuring his wound further and causing him to scream in pain. It echoed. Looking down, he saw a puncture wound in his abdomen that was bleeding steadily. "Well, this sucks."

Back on the subway, Sam stepped into another car and found his team, stumbling into a chair. "Sam!" Sharon yelled, rushing to him. "You okay?"

"I had a good fight," he groaned.

"Where's Walker?" Bucky asked.

"I...dammit. I accidentally pushed him out of the subway car. He fell," Sam admitted, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. 

"What?" Sharon asked, stunned.

"I didn't mean for him to fall out. I just hope that bastard isn't dead."

"He'll be back, if he's anything like Steve. He'll be back," Bucky said to him. 

Q U E E N S , N E W Y O R K  
A W E E K L A T E R   
L A T E O C T O B E R 

They were already tired of running week after week, but they had no choice. Meredith was able to find another hotel, now in Queens. Meredith has her own room, Sam stayed with Steve in case something happened and Bucky insisted on a room with Sharon after how understanding and helpful she was with his night terrors. Sam gave him a kissy face and Bucky responded with an immediate middle finger. This hotel was a little better than the previous ones, so about every night, to relax and unwind, the team would go to the hotel bar. 

Even Steve came. He enjoyed the food and seeing his friend talking and just being themselves without all the fighting and running. As Sharon and Meredith went to the ladies room, Sam scooted next to Bucky on the bar stool. He nudged him and smirked. "What?" Bucky asked, taking a small sip of his beer. 

"I'm thinking of asking out Meredith. Watcha think?" Sam asked him honestly. 

"I say...go for it."

Sam smiled, licking his lips. "Man, she is fine, and so so smart. She's pretty damn funny too. Now...you gonna ask out Sharon or what?" Sam asked, causing Bucky to nearly shoot beer out of his nose.

Wiping his nose, Bucky looked at him with shock. "What? Why?"

Sam shrugged. "I just figured you're kind of into her. Are you?" He smirked. "Are you? Are you, cyborg? Hm?" He asked again, repeatedly poking him.

Bucky shook his head. "No, I'm not. I just...get close with some people. She's my friend. That's all," he insisted.

"Okay then. Oh, they're coming back," Sam said.

"My nostrils burn," Bucky winced.

As they came back, they gave Bucky a strange look. "You okay?" Meredith asked him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bucky told her with a smile.

"I just told him the funniest joke and so that caused him to shoot beer out of his nose," Sam lied, his shoulders back and his head slightly tilted up. 

"Oh yeah? What's the joke?" Meredith asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah Sam. Tell 'em," Bucky urged. 

"Um...well...it's...damn you."

"That wasn't really funny," Sharon said, sitting next to Bucky at the bar. 

Steve then came up from behind, patting Sam's shoulder. "I'm getting a little tired. I'm gonna head back to the room," he said.

"I'll go with you, man. We're just talking," Sam said, sliding off the barstool. "C'mon. Oh, uh...Meredith. Would you like to walk with us?" He asked her.

"Sure. I'm kind of tired too," she said. "You guys staying?" She asked Bucky and Sharon who looked at each other. 

"Maybe?" Sharon shrugged.

"Okay, well...we'll see you in the morning then I guess," Meredith said, walking out with Steve and Sam.

"See you. Are you staying or going?" She asked Bucky.

"I think I'm gonna stay for a bit. Finish up my beer," he said with a light chuckle. 

"Okay. Maybe I will too," she smirked, taking a sip. 

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I wouldn't leave you all by yourself."

"No, it's okay...really," he insisted. 

"Bucky, I'm fine with staying here. I like hanging out with you. It's what friends do," she said, nudging him. 

"Yeah."

—[]—

Staying behind lasted for a while and even after his beer was gone, they continued to talk. They loved talking to each other. They loved to listen to each other. They found each other interesting and supporting and caring. It was a true friendship. They talked about all kinds of things in life, but nothing too revealing or personal. Taking the final sip of her beer, Sharon continued to talk about her late Aunt Peggy. "She was an amazing and inspiring person in my life, and when I lost her...I felt like I lost a part of myself. And I just feel like every road I go down is just another dead end. I'm just...not my aunt," she said with a hint of sadness. 

"No, you're not," he said, causing her to look up into his piercing eyes. 

"You're Sharon. My friend," he said with a big smile. 

Sharon looked deep into his eyes and smiled, emotional. She hugged him despite being in barstools. "That really means a lot to me, really," she said sincerely as she pulled away.  
"And I have nothing against being related to her it's just..."

"You want to be your own person?"

"Yeah. I want earn things, not be given them just cause I'm a Carter, or even just cause I'm a woman. I want to prove myself."

Bucky smiled again. "You've already proven yourself to me." 

Sharon smiled brighter as they continued to stare at each other. 

It's really nice to see her smile, really smile. And it's a beautiful one, he thought to himself.

I feel so blessed I can be this open with him. He's so caring and gentle, she thought to herself. 

"You know, I actually asked your great aunt to dance with me in '43," he said to her, surprising her a bit. 

"Oh? How'd that go?" She asked. 

"Not well. She was willing to dance and I, of course, wanted to dance with her, but she was glued onto Steve," he chuckled. "I was basically invisible." 

"Aw. Well, I see you," she said, patting his forearm as he smiled from ear to ear. 

A slow song started to play inside the bar. It was Michael Bublé's The Way You Look Tonight. Something about the song sparked an urge in her. "C'mon," she said.

"What?" 

"Let's dance."

"Here? Now?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Come on, Barnes," she encouraged, taking his arm. 

They both stepped onto the wooden floor. Bucky took her right hand into his left with his right hand on her back as she placed her left on his shoulder. They swayed slowly to the music as the shoes reluctantly stepped side-to-side. "At least you're dancing with a Carter now, huh?" 

He chuckled with a big smile, the wrinkles near his eyes deepening. "Yeah."

"Are you always gonna keep a glove on it?" She asked, referring to gloves metal hand. 

"Not exactly something you show off. Especially when you're on the run," he explained as she nodded. 

"But when this all said and done..."

"I don't know. I don't know what's gonna happen to us. The future is bleak," he admitted. 

"Not necessarily," she rebutted. 

"With Ross in control, the future is in hell," he stated, causing her to frown. 

"Well, lets make it where Ross isn't in the picture. We will defeat him and his plan."

"How so?"

"We're a team. You, Sam, and I. We'll figure it out."

Bucky sighed and let his head slowly fall onto her shoulder. Like the supportive friend she was, she patted his back, rubbing circles into it to soothe him as they continued to slowly sway to the music. In that moment, he finally knew something, but he didn't quite understand it.


	4. Turn

A W E E K E A R L I E R

As the subway cars zoomed by, Johnny crawled up onto the ramp, blood leaking all over his hand. He groaned and winced as he inched his way towards a maintenance door. As the blood continued to trickle out, his vision became darker and darker until his eyes shut close. 

In the blackness, appeared the same scene in Afghanistan. Now, it was before the blast. He could see her smile, so bright and big. She waved to him and he to her from about 50 feet away. As soon as she opened the door into an abandoned home, a large blast went off, instantly vaporizing her. The shockwave partially deafened his hearing, causing a high-pitched ringing sound to drill into his ears. 

"NOOOO!!" He screamed.

The high-pitched noise soon turned into steady beeps and a mumbled voice calling his name. "Johnny...John, wake up, man," Lemar said, shaking his shoulder. "Nightmare again?"

His eyes then fluttered open to see Lemar at his right and Sara on his left. Trying to sit up, he let out a loud groan. "Whoa there, big guy. You're gonna tear open your wound," Sara said, easing him back down. 

"How did I get here? Who found me?" He asked.

"Maintenance worker. Yelena and I looked for a while through the subway for other assholes. We couldn't find 'em, but we did see the crowd of people and all the emergency lights and news cameras. Then, I called up Sara and here we are..." Lemar said with a small smile. "How you feeling, man?" 

"Like I got punctured by a subway track," he groaned.

"Once you heal up, what's the plan?" Lemar asked him.

"I still don't hate Sam. I think he's just lost, but I'll learn him a lesson," Johnny declared. "He'll learn."

J O H N N Y ' S A P A R T M E N T  
A F E W D A Y S L A T E R

Spending a day in the hospital, Johnny was then sent home and told to take it easy on his injury. He complied because this would only give him more time to find Sam, Bucky, and Sharon. In the bathroom mirror, he stared at his stitched-up wound, sighing. After putting a shirt back on, his phone buzzed on the coffee table. His brows furrowed as he reached for his phone, seeing 'unknown caller' on it. 

He figured—what the hell? "Hello. Who is this?" He asked immediately.

"Your soon-to-be boss. My name is Helmut Zemo," he said to him. 

"What do you want?" 

"I've noticed that you're having trouble catching the fugitives. Might I suggest an alternative?" 

"I'm all ears."

"Instead of attacking them physically, why not go for their heart?" Zemo suggested.

"I'm not killing them. I only kill if they truly deserve it or don't deserve to live," John rebutted. 

"No, not their actual heart, John. I mean who they care about. Perhaps you could take one of them and send them to this address I'm currently sending you?" Zemo asked, texting John an address. "Besides, I need to let one of them know the plan so that maybe the others will follow."

"I still have to find them," John told him.

"Then do it," Zemo urged him, hanging up.

John sighed, putting away his phone. I have to find them. Who am I gonna take? I gotta take someone easy? They gotta really matter to the group too. I'll take Sharon. She'll be easy. 

Q U E E N S , N E W Y O R K  
L A T E O C T O B E R

It had only been a few days since Bucky and Sharon danced. They never really addressed it again, but maybe they didn't need to. It was just a dance between close friends after all. The two still shared a bed and sat together. They just really connected. He was glad to have a friend like her. It also had only been about a day since Sam's and Meredith's little date. Nothing much came of it. 

In in the morning, Sharon got up from the bed, ate some breakfast and picked up the hotel phone. Struggling to remember a number, she turned to Bucky. "Do you happen to remember Potter's number?" She asked him and he nodded, dialing in the number. "You are the best," she said, playfully slapping his arm as he smiled. 

"Hello. Potter here. Who's this?" He asked.

"Hey Melvin. This is Sharon. Um...I was wondering on the status of our suits."

"Oh yeah. I should be done with them in uh....let's see, like a few hours? There's some finishing touches I got left and a quality check," he informed her.

"That's amazing, thank you."

"Yeah, I was able to get em done real quick. I worked 14 hour days. Normally, I work like 9," he said.

"Well, thank you for all your hard work. We can see you in about 4 hours or so? How does that sound?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

"Okay great. Thank you again. See you later," she said, hanging up. "Looks like we're getting our suits early, Barnes," she smiled. 

"Finally, some good news," he said with a smile. 

P O T T E R ' S W O R K S H O P

A few hours later, Sharon drove Sam and Bucky with a rental car down to Potter's shop in Manhattan. They were all quite excited to finally have some more protection against Ross' team. The trio got out of the car and walked into Potter's shop. The same cat was there to greet them, each of them petting the feline. Potter threw down a towel after wiping his hands and welcomed them in. 

"I think you're really gonna like em," Potter said, going in the back of the shop and rolling out the bags with the suits. 

He laid the bags out on a table and gestured towards them. "Open em up and see for yourself," he told them as they all walked up and unzipped the bags. 

Upon opening them, they all smiled like children on Christmas. They pulled a few weapons out of the bags, admiring them. "Batons," Sharon smiled.

"Redwing, my man!" Sam cheered, petting his little red drone.

Bucky gave him a weird look. "New sheath. Nice," he said, pulling out the rest of the suit. 

"Go try em on if you like."

"I'll try mine on first," Sharon said, going to the back to try it on. 

After about a minute, Sharon came out in all white, swinging her batons before placing them on the sides of her legs. She struck a few poses and awaited Sam's and Bucky's reactions. "What do you guys think?" 

"Hot damn, girl! It looks great," Sam said as Sharon giggled. "Still gonna get dirty though." Her giggle immediately stopped. 

"It looks amazing. You look...amazing...in it," Bucky complimented, causing her to smile again. "And if it gets dirty, you can just wash it."

"Exactly. Thank you, Bucky. Alright, someone else go change."

"I'll go. I'll go," Sam said excitedly, bringing his new suit with him. 

Sam quickly came about back, flaunting his new bright red suit and flexing. "Oh, look at all this, man. This looks incredible. No more emo Falcon," he said, causing Sharon to laugh and Bucky to roll his eyes. "Okay, Buckman. You're up. Oh wait. Check out the wings!" Sam said, shooting out his new wings, crashing into stuff. "Oops."

"I won't break stuff with mine," Bucky insisted, taking his suit in the back. 

Bucky then came out with his new suit, but was stopped by Potter. "Let me paint the white star," he said, taking a stencil onto his metal arm and painting a fresh white star on it. 

"Thanks," Bucky said. "Okay...now here's my new look. What do you think?"

"It looks great," Sharon smiled.

"Makes you look like a dried up blueberry," Sam joked.

"Sam!" 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It looks cool, man. We all look cool," Sam said, proud of his team.

He walked over to both of them, patting their shoulders. He looked over to Bucky, smiled, and punched him in the gut. It wasn't enough to hurt bad, just initially. Bucky groaned slightly, punching Sam in the arm. "Ow!" 

"Really guys?" 

"It's Kevlar, not steel, jerk," Bucky said, rubbing his stomach. 

"I was testing it out!" Sam exclaimed. "But uh...thank you, Melvin. These are gonna help a lot. Not just with safety but with a message and a public persona. People see us and see American colors. Hopefully that'll mean something to em."

"Anytime," Melvin said, receiving money from Sharon. "Thank you. I guess these are kind of your Halloween costumes," he joked.

"I don't think I'll be scaring anyone with this, but Bucko here might frighten some people with that mug he's got," Sam joked back, squishing Bucky's face. 

Bucky slapped his hand away and huffed. "You guys are so unprofessional," Sharon said, walking out with them. 

Q U E E N S  
E A R L Y N O V E M B E R

The morning after Halloween, Bucky and Steve sat in the hotel café, having steaming hot dark coffee together. They realized with all that had been going on, they really didn't have much time to really talk. Deciding to have some time for themselves, they sat in the café for a couple hours just talking. They both missed this. They hadn't talked like this in decades. It was like they were back in Brooklyn in 1942. 

Eventually the conversation about war, the Avengers, and the Snap turned into what happened after Steve went back in time. He became emotional about it and Bucky patted his arm. Steve had to lose Peggy three times. It was an almost unbearable loss the third time. "When I went back in time...I decided to listen to you. At first, I just went there for a dance. I was deathly afraid. After we danced and we kissed...I told her how I got there and of course, it shocked her. It took her about five minutes to compose herself and wrap her head around it all. Hell, it's still confusing to me," Steve chuckled, as did Bucky. 

"Anyway...once she calmed down, I told her that I should maybe go back. I didn't want to just get in the way, you know? She begged that I stay with her. Her face was full with tears, happy and sad. And...I decided to stay," he said.

"That's great, pal."

"Yeah. After some time, maybe about a week or so, I told her about you and Nat and Hydra. Again, it all shocked her. She banded together with her SSR buddies and we went to Siberia. We lost a few, but we got you and Natasha out. Peggy exposed the potential for Nazi agents within the SSR. Whatever Hydra tried to do, was squashed out. Peggy and I settled for a while and then I mustered up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. She said yes and got married in 1950 in her home country. Then...we did some stuff," he muttered, as Bucky raised a brow playfully.

"Stuff huh? My buddy did stuff with a lady?" Bucky teased him. 

"Yeah, yeah. In uh...'51 we had our first kid, a boy named after you. James Buchanan Rogers," Steve smiled.

"After me?" Bucky asked rhetorically, bringing a slight tear to his eye. 

"He's a good man. Then we had another, a girl. We named her after Natasha. She's the sweetest person. We had her in '53," Steve said, as Bucky's eyes continued to redden. 

"In '54 we had Sam Rogers, another boy."

"Terrible name."

"He was a handful. And then lastly...we had Toni, a girl, in '56."

"Four kids? Damn, that's a lot, pal," Bucky said.

"And they are all beautiful. They also went on to start families and I eventually had a few great grandkids."

"That's amazing, Steve. Um...what ever happened to me...in that timeline?" Bucky questioned.

Steve smiled. "You and Natasha fell deeply in love. The two of you eventually married and had kids of your own," he revealed as Bucky was taken aback. 

"I...I...we-we married?" Bucky asked, his throat tightening. 

Steve nodded. "What were their names? My kids."

"Your first was a daughter. You named her Rebecca in honor of your sister. By the way, the two of you married in '53, had Rebecca in '55. And then in '58 you two had James Jr. You had two kids together. They were amazing. Our kids played together. I swear, sometimes...I was in a dream. I should have taken you with me, but then there'd be two of you 'cause there's no way I couldn't go back and save the other you."

"It's okay, pal. I've made something of myself here. I really appreciate Sam, Sharon, and Meredith. Even if Sam is very annoying, he's my friend," Bucky admitted.

"That's great. Now, what about Sharon?" Steve pressed.

"What about her?" 

"What do you appreciate about her?"

Bucky thought for a second and smirked. "Well, she's great. She's great. She's very understanding, a great listener. She's very comforting and caring and she's funny in her own way. She's mostly serious, but she makes me smile a lot. I'm proud to call her my friend," he said with a genuine smile. 

"Well, that's certainly a lot to appreciate. You've seemed to take quite a liking to her, Buck," Steve chuckled. 

"No, I mean...she-"

"I think you might like her, Buck. It's okay," he smiled.

"No. No. No, Steve...I just really appreciate what she does for me. We're close friends," he insisted. 

Steve decided to not press him anymore on the subject. He took his hand and patted it. "I hope that one day, Buck, you get a life like I did. I want that so much for you, old pal," he said, causing a small, forced smile to appear on Bucky's face. 

Suddenly, Sharon appear in the café, tapping Bucky's shoulder. "Hey Bucky. I think I've found your sister," she said, showing him her research on her phone. 

"What?"

"We can go now if you like? Unless I'm interrupting something."

"No, no. Go. Go take him to his sister," Steve pleaded. 

"Would you like to come with us, Steve?" Bucky asked him. "Becca always liked you," he smiled. 

"Alright," he said, getting up from his seat. 

"Let's go see my sister."

E L L I C O T T V I L L E ,   
N E W Y O R K

Sharon drove Bucky and Steve to western New York to an incredibly small town in which Rebecca Proctor resided. It took around seven hours to get there. Steve was asleep in the back as they arrived in Ellicottville. Smiling, Sharon woke him carefully and assisted him out of the car, walking to the door of the nursing home Rebecca was at. 

Inside, was a small reception desk headed by a young woman, typing into her work computer. Noticing them, she paused from her work and looked up with a charming smile. "Hello. Welcome. Are you here to check your father in?" She asked, referring to Steve. 

"Oh no no. Um...we're here to see Rebecca Proctor," Sharon explained. 

"Your relation?" 

"Well, I'm her br...her...grandson," Bucky stuttered. 

"And I'm his friend. This is...his father, yes," Sharon explained better, patting Steve's shoulders. 

Bucky turned to Sharon and mouthed "my father?" as she shrugged. "Go ahead and sign in and sign out when you leave," the receptionist said, placing a pen on the sign-in sheet. 

"Thank you very much," Sharon said, signing her name and Steve's. Well, she replaced their last names with their middle names as a cover as in Sharon Margaret and Steve Grant. 

Pulling Bucky aside, she whispered in his ear to do the same, as in James Buchanan. He obliged and twiddled with his gloved fingers. The receptionist checked the list and looked up at them. "Rebecca Proctor is in room 1-991."

"There's no way there's 900 rooms here," Bucky said.

"The signs are from an old hospital. The boss didn't bother scraping off the old numbers. Her room is down the hall on my left, make another left and go all the way down. She's at the end," she informed them.

"Thank you, ma'am," Steve said, nodding at her. 

—[]—

When they came towards room 1-991, Bucky stopped at the door, staring at the softened piece of paper taped to the door with 'Rebecca Proctor' inscribed on it. Memories of his childhood flooded back into his mind, causing his breath to hitch. He stumbled into a bench by a window and rubbed his temples as he saw flashes of his old life. "Bucky," Sharon said worriedly. "What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing his forearm.

"Everything came back at once. It's all so much," he said, running his hands through his hair. 

"Take a deep breath," she said, rubbing his forearm. "Take a deep breath, Barnes," she said again, her hand now sliding to his wrist. 

He took a few deep breaths in and out and finally he calmed and his head settled. Steve took a seat next to him and patted his hand. "Buck, how about you go in there first? Just take it slow and easy. There's no rush. When you're ready to bring us in, we'll be right out here," he offered. 

"Yeah...yeah I can do that. Thanks Steve," Bucky said, taking a deep sigh as he stood up. "Okay," he said, straightening his jacket. 

"You got this," Sharon said, smiling. 

Up to the door, Bucky knocked, his hand trembling a bit. Turning the knob, he slowly entered the room and finally saw his sister Rebecca, now an old woman, laying in a bed. She turned her head away from the TV and squinted at him as he shut the door behind him. He gulped. "Fred? Is that you?" She asked in her withered voice. 

Bucky didn't say a thing, but came closer to her bed, his eyes not leaving hers. As she stared at him and studied his face, something clicked in her mind. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide as she realized who he was. "Jimmy?!" She asked, placing her hands over her heart. "Is this heaven?" 

He came towards her, crouching beside the bed and took her hands into his. "This isn't heaven, but I am Jimmy, sis. It's me, James. This is real," he said to her, as tears fell from her eyes. 

"But you're so young. H-h-how is this possible? Sometimes, I thought I saw you in the news, but I just couldn't believe it," she told him. 

"I can't blame you there, but that attack in Vienna wasn't me. DC, Leipzig, the attack on Earth? I was in all that and....I...I was the Winter Soldier. I'm not sure if you ever heard of that story, but that was me. It's a very long story," he said to her. "In '45, I fell off a train and I thought I had died."

"We all did. It crushed us. I felt so empty for so long," she cried.

"But I'm here now, Becca," he assured her, rubbing her hands. "I had lost my left arm clipping a rock on my way down," he said, taking off his left glove and showing her his metal hand. 

"Oh my," she said.

"Yeah. And then unfortunately, Hydra found me and they turned me into their weapon. I killed so many people. I wish I could give them all back," he said, a tear now falling from his eye. 

"Jimmy, I know that wasn't your fault and don't you blame yourself," she scolded him lovingly. 

He smiled and nodded. "I know, but I did it. Anyway, they kept me on ice most of the time and it allowed me to never age. It allowed me to still look the same even I'm this modern day."

"You're still so handsome," she said with a large smile as he blushed. 

"Sis...whatever happened to Richard?" He asked. 

"Oh Jim, he died of a heart attack back in 2003. I'm so sorry," she said, squeezing his hand. 

Bucky nodded, his lip quivering as tears fell from his eyes again. He sniffed, wiped them away and huffed. "Did you snap?" He asked.

"Like what happened five years ago? Oh yes. I would have been 104 by now, but I'm still 99. It's crazy."

"That's an understatement. I snapped too. Hey uh...I have two friends here with me, one you know. Would you like to see them?" He asked her. 

"Oh, of course, Jimmy. Bring them in. Being them in," she insisted as he smiled and went to the door, opening it.

"Okay, come on in," Bucky said, opening the door for Steve and Sharon to enter. 

"Hi, Mrs. Proctor. I'm Sharon, Bucky's friend," she said, delicately shaking the old woman's hand. 

"She's very beautiful, Jimmy. Pleased to meet you," she said to her.

"Thank you," Sharon laughed. 

"Yeah, she's...she is very beautiful," Bucky said under his breath. 

Steve then stood beside Sharon and smiled at Rebecca. "Can you guess who I am?" He asked, throwing his arms up with a hopeful smile. 

"Hmm."

"You were my first kiss," he hinted as her eyes lit up.

"Stevie!" She cheered as he smiled at her.

"First kiss? Steve, you kissed your best friend's sister?" Sharon asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, I didn't like it so much. She kissed him. Nothing ever came after it. Steve was too nervous to date her. She moved on, moved in with her fiancé and the rest is history," Bucky explained to Sharon.

"Oh, I missed you Stevie," Rebecca said, holding his wrinkled hands. "You've married?"

"It's a long story. It always is."

—[]—

Not so long after they visited her, Rebecca grew tired and going in and out of attention. They decided that it was best to leave to not tire her out, especially at her old age. Grabbing her attention once more, Bucky took her hands and smiled. "We're gonna go, sis. You get some rest, okay?" He told her. 

"Okay, Jim."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you, sis."

"I love you too, Jimmy. It's late, have you got a place to stay?" 

"I think there's a hotel up the road. We'll stay the night and leave in the morning," Sharon explained. "Goodnight, Mrs. Proctor."

"Goodbye Rebecca," Steve said, kissing her cheek. 

"Oh Stevie, you fox. Goodbye," she smiled. 

"Bye sis," Bucky said, smiling again as he walked out after Steve and Sharon. 

Q U E E N S 

After Bucky, Sharon, and Steve came back from Ellicottville, they decided with Sam and Meredith to enjoy dinner together at the hotel bar which also served food. They all sat together at a table around dinner time, the sun already starting to go down beyond the horizon. Laughter and smiles were painted across their faces. At this point, they felt like a makeshift family. As things became more comfortable, Sam put an arm around Meredith. She gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Well I...um...I was just," he stuttered. 

"Mhm. Look, we went on one date. It was nice, but we will see about a second one," she said, pulling his arm off of her. 

Bucky snorted and Sam looked annoyed and disappointed. "Shut it, Barnes," he warned. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," Sharon said to them quietly, getting up from her seat.

"I'll protect your food," Bucky assured.

"Thank you," she said, walking away. 

She walked back to the small, dark hallway with the bathrooms. Just as she was about to open the door, a large, tall figure came out from the shadows, grabbed her and covered her mouth. The figure then opened the back door and pulled her outside as she tried to get free. As soon as they were outside, she elbowed him in the gut, stepped on his foot and got free. It was only a few seconds later before he grabbed her again, holding tight on her stomach and covering her mouth. 

She did the same again, this time also punching him in the groin. Once she finally took at look at his face, she signed and clenched her jaw. "John, you're still alive," she said, taking in his civilian attire. "Blending in? Smart."

"Miss me?" 

"No."

Carefully, he slid up his shirt, revealing his scar from the puncture wound. "See that? Wilson did that," he said to her.

"It was an accident," she replied. 

"And I suppose the Scarlet Witch accidentally blew up that building in Lagos, hun?"

"Yes."

"That's a pretty big mistake."

"What do you want?" She asked, inching her hands towards her hidden gun. 

Stepping closer, he told her. "I need to show you something."

"Do you?" She asked, pulling out her gun and aiming it at him. 

He put his hands up and stared her in the eyes. "You gonna kill me?" He asked, raising his brows in confusion.

"You gonna kill me?" She retorted. 

"No. I actually kind of like you. You're not some damsel in distress. You're smart, unlike the two bozos you're with," he said, inching towards her. 

"What the hell do you want, John? If it gets you to stop harassing me and my friends, I'll do it," she assured, taking her finger off the trigger. 

"I need you to..." he began to say before quickly slapping the gun from her hands and grabbing her once again. 

He held her even tighter and then pressed his fingers into a pressure point in her neck as she collapsed into his arms. Holding her up by one arm, he opened the car door and slid her unconscious body in the backseat. Taking her gun off the wet pavement, he stuffed it in his pocket and went to the trunk to get out two sets of cuffs. Going back to her, he felt her legs, torso, and arms for any more weapons, finding a knife. "She's prepared. That's for certain," he whispered, cuffing her wrists and ankles and locking them both.

"I got her, Zemo," John said into his comm.

"Great. Bring her to me," Zemo responded.

"Will do."

He then threw the gun and knife into the front passenger seat, got into his seat, starting the car and driving off. Back in the bar, Bucky was getting concerned for Sharon taking too long. He kept looking back to hopefully see her come back, but she never did. "I'm getting concerned. She isn't back yet," he said to the table.

"Oh yeah. Well, I can go check on her. Be right back," Meredith said, getting up from her seat and squeezing Bucky's arm in support. 

Meredith made her way to the women's restroom, opened the door and walked in. "Sharon, you okay?" She asked, walking slowly from stall to stall. 

With no answer she decided to check all the stalls. No Sharon. Now she was concerned too. A lady then came out of one of the stalls to wash her hands. "Excuse me, have you seen a young woman, tall, blonde hair, brown eyes?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't," she responded. 

"Okay," Meredith said calmly before rushing out of the restroom.

She then sped to the table worriedly. "Guys, she's not in there."

"What?" Bucky asked, his heart rate picking up.

"You checked all the stalls?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She's not in there. I don't know where else she could be."

"Well, lets go look for her," Bucky said, getting up immediately. "We'll search the whole bar, the whole hotel."

"If she went somewhere else, she would have told us," Steve told him. "Something isn't right."

"I'm checking the whole damn hotel, top to the bottom," Bucky declared. 

"I'll come with you, man," Sam insisted. 

"I'll go with Steve," Meredith said.

"Okay, We'll take our floor. Meredith, Steve, you take the bottom floor. We meet in the lobby, okay?" Bucky asked them, and they all nodded. 

After an hour of searching throughout the hotel, they met in the lobby as discussed, with no Sharon. They all looked at each other for an answer, but there wasn't one. "Where could she be?" Bucky asked, his face painted with deep worry.

W A R E H O U S E I N N E W   
J E R S E Y

Johnny finally arrived to the address Zemo had given him early and parked the car. The place was very old, vacant, and eerie. Hundreds of windows were shattered and moss was stung from brick to brick. After turning off the car, John got out, opened the back door and scooped up Sharon. With a hand under her knees and another holding just above her chest, he carried her into the warehouse. 

"I'm here, Zemo," John said.

"Excellent work, Captain Walker. Bring her to the office," he instructed him.

John did so. He came into the office, still holding her unconscious body. The office was small and square and musty. There was a single door and a long window showing the hallway and another facing the empty warehouse. "Where do you want her?" He asked.

"Put her in the chair. Lock down her legs and her wrists," Zemo said.

"Alright. What's with the purple mask?" He asked as he undid the cuffs and placed her in the chair, locking her down. 

"It hides what I'm feeling so that whoever I encounter can not anticipate my actions," Zemo responded. 

"Okay then," John mumbled. "She's all set."

"Good. Call them and give them the address. You know who I mean."

"Got it," John said, walking out of the office and towards his car. 

Suddenly, Sharon awoke in her chair, confused at first. As she looked around and smelled the place, she knew she wasn't in a place she was supposed to be. She then looked upward, seeing Zemo with his arms crossed, starting at her. She was startled, but quickly became angry. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" She yelled.

"Hello Miss Carter. Nice to see you finally awake," he said. 

"Zemo?" She asked, recognizing his accent. 

Back at John's car, he stripped off his civilian clothes and fit into his Captain America suit, taking the shield out of the trunk. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel's number. Slipping the shield on his back clip, he waited for the hotel to pick up. "Hello, this is the best hotel in Queens, who do I have the pleasure-"

"Get me Sam Wilson on the phone," John demanded sharply. 

"Oh-I...okay then. Let me put you on hold, sir," the receptionist said, pressing a button which caused the cheesy and low-quality music to play in John's ear. 

"Paging Sam Wilson, paging," the receptionist said over the intercom. "Paging Sam Wilson to reception."

Sam immediately turned around in the lobby and rushed over to reception. "What's this about?" He asked the receptionist.

"I don't know, sir, but it appears this man wants to talk to you."

"Okay, give me the phone," he said, taking the phone and putting it up to his ear quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam."

"John, you son of a bitch!" Sam cursed, worrying the receptionist. 

"Don't you call my mother that, Wilson. Look, I have Sharon-"

"Where?! What did you do to her?!" 

"If you'd shut up, I'll tell you," John growled, silencing Sam. "Laurence Harbor, New Jersey. It's the old warehouse across from the Burger King." 

"You better not have hurt her," Sam said sternly.

"I didn't. I was her taxi. I'm waiting for you, Wilson."

"Oh, I'll be there, asshole," Sam said, hanging up as the receptionist looked at him horrified. "Life, huh?"

Bucky came towards Sam right after the call, worry still set in his eyes. "John called. He told me where she is. It's time to really kick his ass this time, all of em. Let's suit up," Sam said to him. 

—[]—

Just before Sam and Bucky arrived, Yelena and Lemar did. They walked towards John who was waiting in the middle of the warehouse while Zemo was upstairs with Sharon. John wish he knew exactly what was going on up there since he didn't exactly trust Zemo, but orders were orders after all. "Johnny, when they comin?" Lemar asked.

"He sounded pretty pissed. I'd reckon pretty soon."

In the distance, they heard a soaring sound which sounded like a jet outside the warehouse. Gradually, the sound quieted as the entrance doors opened, creaking and echoing. It was Sam and Bucky, extremely pissed. John took his shield from his back, slid it onto his forearm and tightened the straps. "Hey Wilson," John called out, walking towards him.

"Where is Sharon?!" Bucky yelled.

"Slow down there, Winter Soldier. I'm tired of you all running. Be men and fight us!" John growled.

"I'm tired of running," Sam said, tightening his own shield. "Let's go, wannabe!" 

John smirked and started charging, causing them all too follow. After unsettling silence, Zemo started talking to Sharon again. ""They have started to fight now. Their hatred for each other has grown overtime. Soon, that will end," he said.

"In death?" She growled.

"I would hope not. We need them, Miss Carter," he said to her, confusing her.

"What the hell does that mean?" 

He chuckled. "When the Avengers were created, everyone looked to them to save us, and they did, but look at what it left us; cities destroyed, people dead."

"Because of Loki, Hydra, Ultron. Whoever they fought, it was the bad guy's fault."

"Tony Stark created Ultron, no? So did Bruce Banner, but Stark admitted he gave him a nudge. Ultron nearly destroyed our world. The Avengers have too much power and they don't use it right," he explained.

"You have a point, but entrusting the government to make decisions for the Avengers? That makes no sense. The Avengers know their threats better than anyone else."

"Weren't you part of a government agency?"

"I was, but I defied many orders. The one time, it got me labeled as a fugitive."

"And that's the reason why, Miss Carter."

"Why what?" 

He just smiled, but of course she couldn't see it. Back in the main warehouse, Sam, Bucky, Johnny, Lemar, and Yelena were clashing. They were all quite brutal, but especially Ross' team. As he fought with Johnny, Sam ordered Redwing to grapple Yelena drop her off far away to help Bucky who was already fighting against Lemar. 

John growled, grabbing Sam by his forearm and throwing him across the room. Catching himself with his wings, Sam soared into John, launching him into a concrete wall. Sam landed and went to strike John again before the super soldier grabbed his fist, twisting it and then flipping him over onto the ground. With a thud, Sam landed on the concrete. John then stomped him in the chest and went for it again, but Sam dodged it and rose to his feet. Both using their shields, they struck each other's, creating a tremendous bell sound. 

Lemar and Bucky continued to spar until Bucky got the upper hand, knocking him out with a punch to the face. Back in the office Sharon was trapped in, Zemo continued to shine his sword. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. 

"What you've done, what you're doing, it isn't redemption," Sharon told him. 

"I'm not looking for that."

"What do you think this is doing to your heart? This isn't gonna heal your wounds," she warned him. 

"Try scars. My heart belonged with my family and they are gone because of a group called the Avengers. They left immense damage in their wake and who was left to clean up? People like me. Miss Carter, I know what you think of me, how the world sees me, but I am simply trying to make sure what happened to me, doesn't happen to another family. That's why Ross is right. An AI-controlled team. It'll be like a supercomputer. An error yield predicted to be 0.00012%. Take a guess at the survivability rate when the Avengers are present."

"What the fu-" John began to say, looking towards the office before Sam punched him in the jaw. 

"Well that doesn't sound dystopian at all. We're not perfect. We're human just like everyone else."

"That's right. And what do humans do? If we can achieve a team and remove the human error, the fatality rate will plummet. Families will be saved. Billions, trillions of dollars will be saved. Political clashes will come down to a mere simmer. We need perfection. Not a god with a hammer or patriotic man with a shield, not a woman with guns, nor a man with a keen eye. And certainly not a raging green monster. Damn well not a rich man with his head up his ass. And Barnes?" He asked, causing her to look at him with an intense glare. "Well he is just a killer, the blood of dozens soaked into him."

"He was brainwashed. None of that was his fault. You...blew up the UN conference in Vienna. You...triggered Barnes to attack us. You...caused the fight between Steve and Tony that ended in tearing the Avengers apart. You chose to do that. Barnes didn't choose to attack me, or Natasha, or Steve, or anyone else. When he's just himself, he's a good man. I believe you're a good man deep down, but you've just lost your way. And I'm sorry for what happened to your family, I truly am. But you can't kill people to prove a point!"

"Walker, Hoskins, and Belova...kill Wilson and Barnes," he instructed them.

"NO!" Sharon yelled. 

"What?" John asked, fending off Sam again. 

"Trust me, this is Ross' new order. Barnes and Wilson are a major threat. Miss Carter, I can stop them if you choose to join my team. You have a choice in whether or not your friends die."

Zemo smiled sadly and turned back to Sharon. "I lost my heart. It died with my family, Miss Carter. I think you know what that feels like," he asked, moving aside to show her the warehouse. "Walker, Hoskins, Belova, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Sam, hold on a minute!" John said, putting his hands up.

"What?" Sam hissed. "Had enough?"

"Yeah, I think I have," he replied. "There's only one Captain America, Sam. It ain't you and it ain't me. It's Steve Rogers."

Seeing Lemar, Yelena missing, and Johnny refusing to listen, Zemo punched the wall, startling Sharon. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said, pulling up the microphone again. "Желание [Longing]," Zemo said, sending a chill down Bucky's spine.

"No," he whispered. 

"Ржавый [Rusted]."

"No, please," Bucky pleased, plugging his ears. 

"STOP!" Sharon screamed, causing Zemo to threaten her with his sword. 

"Семнадцать [Seventeen]."

"Рассвет [Daybreak]."

"Fight it, Barnes. Fight it!" Sam yelled as Bucky collapses to the floor in agony.

"The hell's happening to him?" John asked. 

"Печь [Furnace]."

"Gah!!" Bucky screamed, unable to contain the Winter Soldier. 

"Девять [Nine]."

"Wilson tell me what the hell's going on!" John said.

"The Winter Soldier's back," Sam gulped. 

"Добросердечный, Возвращение на Родину, Один, Товарный вагон [Benign, homecoming, one, freight car]."

The Winter Soldier then looked upwards, awaiting his master's voice. "Soldat?" Zemo asked.

"готов подчиниться [Ready to comply]," the Soldier responded. 

"убей их [Kill them]."

"Oh shit," Sam said, throwing his shield at the Soldier who quickly deflected it. 

"Ah, the soldier is still controllable," Zemo said, taunting Sharon. 

As the Soldier lunged for Johnny, Lemar rose to his feet, shaking his head from the blow to his face. He watched as the Soldier's metal fist wrapped around John's neck and started to squeeze. "Hey!" Lemar yelled, kicking the Soldier in the back. 

"Barnes, snap out of it!" Sam yelled, trying to pry the metal fingers off John's neck. 

Both Sam and Lemar were smacked away. "Man, what the hell is wrong with him?" Lemar asked.

"He just got turned back into the Winter Soldier. We gotta knock him out," Sam told him. 

John eventually pried the fingers off and punched the Soldier in the gut, face, and the groin. Behind him, Lemar held back his arms and kneed him in the knees to make him collapse. The Soldier managed to overpower Lemar, reaching behind him and throwing him to the side. Getting frustrated, the Soldier grabbed his handgun and fired at Johnny and Sam. Luckily, the two of them had their shields at the ready to deflect the bullets. One bullet grazed Sam's side and another dug into Johnny's arm. 

The Soldier eventually emptied the gun and tossed aside, instead pulling out his serrated knife. "Ah shit," Johnny said, preparing to take the Soldier on again.

From the side, Lemar went to grab the knife, but the Soldier saw and tried to stab him in the heart, but Johnny prevented it by smacking the Soldier. "Yeah, I did that," John exclaimed, kicking the Soldier in the face. 

Trying to knock him out, Sam also kicked him in the face, but the Soldier still stood, now even angrier. The Soldier lunged for Johnny again, giving time for Sam to control Redwing. Adjusting the panel on his arm, Sam drove Redwing straight into the back of the Soldier's head, effectively knocking him out. Before he could hit the floor, Sam caught his unconscious body, flipped him over and laid him down on the concrete floor. "What the hell is that thing?" John asked. 

"My little buddy, Redwing," Sam responded as the drone went back into his wings. "So...what now?"

Johnny pulled out his comm, threw it to the ground and stepped on it. Smirking, Lemar did the same. "We take down Zemo."

"And us? You gonna leave me and my friends the hell alone?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. We don't have a boss now," John said, pulling off his helmet and placing his shield on his back. "Ross wants a controlled team."

"Yeah, I'm aware. That's why we were trying to stop you."

"What? You knew? I just found out."

"Little late to the game," Sam said. "We need to get up there and get Sharon. You know, the lady you kidnapped," he said with a stern voice.

"I didn't hurt her," John said, going upstairs with Lemar.

As Johnny and Lemar rushed towards the office, Sam looked down at Bucky. He pushed him with his foot in a failed attempt to wake him. "Barnes. Wake up, Barnes," Sam whispered. 

As Johnny and Lemar came into the office, Sharon squirmed in the chair. "What now?!" 

"Where did Zemo go?" Johnny asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Sharon mocked him.

"Dammit! Where did he go?" Johnny yelled.

"I don't know. He just ran. He's a coward," Sharon told him.

"Seems like it," he said, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Trying to play both sides?"

"I'm done with Ross and especially with Zemo. I'm done with it."

"Then can you get me free?" She asked.

"What we came up here to do," John said, prying open the restraints on her wrists and ankles. 

As soon as she was free, she punched both John and Lemar in the face. Sam was lucky enough to get there in time to see it. "That was for harassing us and beating us up!" She yelled, rubbing her wrists. 

"Man, I love you, Carter," Sam laughed.

"Damn!" Lemar exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"Can't say I didn't deserve that," John mumbled. 

"Wait, where's Bucky?" Sharon asked.

"Unconscious on the floor down there," John told her. 

"What? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just kicked him," John responded.

"No, Redwing knocked him out," Sam said, nodding.

"I don't care. Is he okay?" She asked, rushing down the flight of stairs with them. 

Reaching the ground floor, she sped over to his unconscious body, crouching beside him. Shaking him awake, he finally opened his eyes, looking around. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned, but smirked upon seeing Sharon's face. "Sharon, you're okay," he said.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" She asked, rubbing the back of his head to help with the pain. 

"I turned again, didn't I?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah."

"Did I hurt anyone? Please tell me everyone is alive," he begged.

"A few grazes, but we're all fine, man," Sam assured him. 

"I guess this is where we part ways, Wilson," John said.

"Better be," Sam grumbled as Johnny and Lemar started to leave the warehouse. 

"Oh wait, Sharon...I have your weapons in my car," John said. "I'll get them."

"Why are they helping us?" She asked.

"They don't like the sound of a controlled team. They apparently just found out about it," Sam replied as Sharon pursed her lips.

"I'm gonna really need some help," Bucky said, referring to his Winter Soldier persona. 

B R O O K L Y N , N E W Y O R K  
W A N D A ' S A P A R T M E N T

A few days after Zemo escaped, Sam remembered about Wanda Maximoff's ever-growing powers, and asked for Sharon to find out where she lived so that maybe she could assist Bucky. Unfortunately, not able to get her phone number, they would have to visit her uninvited, but it was worth a shot. Sam, Sharon, and Bucky got into a cab and made their way to Brooklyn where she was located. Anytime Bucky went through Brooklyn, he looked around in amazement of his past New York burrow. 

Soon, they arrived at her apartment building, climbed the stars and went to her door. Knocking twice, the team waited outside for her to answer which took a few minutes. As she opened the door, she was taken aback to see two familiar faces. Wanda looked a bit of mess. Her hair was half-tied up in a bun, her clothes were mangled and wrinkled and she had no make-up on. "Sam? And Bucky?" She asked, a large smile appearing on her face.

"Hey girl. How you been?" Sam asked, smiling back and giving her a hug.

"I-I'm okay. Bucky, you cut your hair," she said. "It looks good."

"Thanks. Hey...I never thanked you for saving me in Germany, like a couple times, so thank you," he said with a sincere smile. 

"Oh yeah. Of course. We were teammates. And um...I'm sorry, who are you?" Wanda asked, referring to Sharon.

"Sharon, I'm their friend," she said, shaking Wanda's hand. 

"Nice to meet you."

"Look Wanda, we're gonna be honest here. While this is sort of a visit, we're hoping you can help us...well, Barnes," Sam said to her.

"With what?" She asked.

"I'm hoping you can maybe block the trigger words Hydra put in my head or even completely get rid of them. I just need something better than now," he said to her. "Can you help?"

"I can most certainly try. Come in. Sit on the couch," she said, allowing them inside. "Oh, let me get the the bag of chips out of your way," she said, picking up the bag of potato chips, rolling up the bag and placing it in the pantry. 

Noticing the paused TV screen, Sharon smirked. "Bewitched? Good show, huh?" She asked her.

"Oh yeah. I love it!" Wanda smiled, sitting down beside Bucky.

"So what have you been doing to support yourself?" Sam asked her.

"I um...have a job at a diner," she replied. "Pays the bills," she shrugged. "Would you guys like some water?"

They all nodded. She went to her very cramped kitchen, got a pitcher and four glasses. Placing the glasses on the coffee table, she poured a glass for everyone. Taking a sip, Bucky smirked. "Thank you."

"Okay so...these trigger words they..."

"Turn me into the Winter Soldier," Bucky told her. 

"How long have they been in your head?"

"That's a little complicated 'cause I was put on ice most of the time, but biologically...for about 70 something years," he admitted, shocking her. 

"Yikes. Well, I'll try my best to do something about them," she assured him. "Um...I'm just gonna touch your temples here. It helps me connect better," she said and he nodded as she put either hand on his temples. 

As she connected to his mind, she encountered glimpses of his memories, but tried to rush past them for his privacy. She went through his memories of the past couple of months, just before Thanos snapped, his time in Wakanda, the Civil War, and him on the run after DC. Afterwards, she tried to fast forward through about six decades of memories, but there were many blackouts because of his cryofreeze. Eventually, she reached back into the when he turned into the Winter Soldier.

She had finally found the memory of when Hydra was trying to code the trigger words into his brain. Focusing her energy on that memory, she destroyed it, causing Bucky to groan. She backed away in fear of hurting him further. "Bucky?" Sharon asked. 

"You remember the trigger words, Barnes?" Sam questioned him.

"What trigger words?" He asked back.

Wanda smiled and patted his hands. "I think I did it!"

"She got rid of the trigger words that were once in your head, Bucky," Sharon told him.

"Well gee...thank you, Wanda," Bucky said, giving her a tight hug. "I still remember my time as the Winter Soldier, but trigger words? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sharon smiled brightly at him, squeezing his shoulder. Sam gave Wanda a thumb's up and a nod. Clasping her hands together, Sharon spoke. "Well, we should maybe get going? We don't want to bother you with your show."

Wanda waved her off. "No, no. Please stay. Um...you guys hungry? I got a pizza in the freezer," she said. "We can have lunch together."

"Pizza sounds great. Thank you," Sam said.

—[]—

Sitting on the couch together, the four of them ate a slice of the frozen pizza which had been cooked up in the oven. It got a little burnt, and the cheapness came through the taste, but they couldn't complain. It was a nice offer from Wanda and they could tell she was lonely. As they finished their slices and their glasses of water, Wanda paused the TV again. "So um...anything you guys want to talk about?" Wanda asked them. "Is something bothering you Bucky? You seem a little quiet."

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Is it the pizza? I'm sorry it's pretty cheap," she apologized.

"No, the pizza is fine. When you helped me with the words, it also resurfaced some memories."

"Yeah?"

"It resurfaced many bad ones, but also some good ones. And in particular...there were ones of a woman," he said.

"Oooh," Sam teased.

"I'm just gonna say it plain as day...Natalia and I dated in secret when I was with Hydra and she was in the Red Room," he admitted, leaving everyone gobsmacked. 

"Whoa," Wanda said. 

"I'm sorry...like Natalia as in...?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Romanoff," Bucky answered.

"Damn you lucky dog!" Sam cheered, pushing Bucky playfully, causing him to chuckle. 

"Natalia from your nightmare?" Sharon asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just... really miss her," he said, starting to breakdown. 

Sharon sat next to him and pulled him into her arms as she hugged him tight. "We all miss her. You're not alone in this."

P O T T E R ' S W O R K S H O P 

Coming into his shop, Johnny and Lemar appeared in civilian attire. It had been about a week since Zemo escaped and now, Johnny and Lemar were rogue. Yelena was as well, but she definitely wasn't a team with them anymore. Johnny preferred it to be just him and Lemar anyhow, like the old days. "Are the suits ready?" John asked Melvin. 

"They are," Melvin said, pulling out two bags and a newly painted shield. 

They both put on the suits and they were perfect. John's new suit had a better, slicker helmet without the white star. Any area that was once blue, had been dyed black, but the red details remained. His newly painted shield had a black center, a white ring, a red ring, and then an outside black ring surrounding the center. Lemar's new suit was the same suit, but dyed black. The blue area was now a very dark navy blue. Looking at each other's suits, they realized they needed one final touch. They each ripped off the stars on their chests and smiled. 

Later on, Johnny and Lemar contacted the media for an exclusive interview broadcast all loved the country. Once they were on air, they started speaking about who they were. "I am John Walker. I was assigned by the government to be the new Captain America. I can no longer serve that title and now, I am U.S. Agent. Thaddeus Ross' superhero team plans should be totally disregarded and terminated," John said proudly, showing the top half of his new suit. 

Lemar then stepped into frame. "I am Lemar Hoskins. I was assigned by the government to be the superhero called Battlestar, and I can no longer serve that title. I am now Commando. Ross if you are watching, you've been warned," he threatened before cutting off the interview.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting interview," the news anchor said. "Later on, we can have analysts to explain what just happened and it's ramifications."

As Ross watched the "interview" over and over his blood began to boil. He pounded his fist into his desk and flung his cigar against his office wall. As the anger built inside him, he screamed in his office, throwing papers and other utensils all over the place. I'm gonna get those bastards.


	5. An Old Friend

A F E W D A Y S E A R L I E R

Just before Sam, Sharon, and Bucky left Wanda's apartment, she stopped them at the door, giving them all a tight and lingering hug. They all smiled at her. Leaning against the door frame, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You guys have a place to stay right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Pretty nice hotel," Sam answered.

"Well, if you wanna stay somewhere nice for free I can give you Clint's number. He might be able to help you out," she offered. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Wanda," Sam said.

Wanda then took a notepad and a pencil and penned down Clint's phone number. She handed the slip of paper to Sam who stuffed it in his pocket and nodded. "Last time I talked to him he was on run with someone named Kate Bishop, so no telling where he is now," she shrugged.

"I'll drive this time. Sharon here is little bit of a speed demon," Sam teased, pointing at her with his thumb and causing Wanda to chuckle. 

"I am not!" She protested. "Bucky?"

"I think you drive fine. That's all I'm saying," Bucky mumbled. 

"Anyway, good luck on your last mission. This will clear your name right?" Sam asked Wanda. 

"Yep," she nodded. "It's a shame that didn't work out for you guys. Be careful please."

"We will be safer now that Sharon isn't driving-" Sam said before Sharon smacked his arm.

"Samuel Wilson..."

"Bye Wanda. Thanks again," Bucky said with a smile.

"Of course. Bye guys."

C L I N T ' S F A R M , M I S S O U R I

Washing a couple dishes, Clint Barton's phone buzzed in his pocket. He groaned slightly, turned off the faucet and wiped his hands dry. Fishing it out of his pocket, he looked at the unknown number, scoffed, but decided to answer anyhow. "Yeah? Who's this?" He asked as she glanced over at Kate Bishop cleaning off the crumbs on the kitchen table.

"This is Sam Wilson."

"Oh hey, Sam. How are you, man?" 

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Trying to lay low," he said, trying not to scratch a small cut on his face. 

"Cool, man. Um...you mind doing me a favor?"

"What's that?" Clint asked, petting Lucky the dog on the head. 

"Me and my friends need a place to stay. Free of charge of course. We're kind of burning through money," Sam responded.

"How many?"

"Um well me, Bucky, Sharon, Steve, and our new friend Meredith."

"Steve's still alive?" 

"Yep, just old now. Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah, um...you can stay in one of kid's rooms. Obviously you can't stay in my room. Off limits, but um...no, I'm kidding though. I'll take the couch. Kate's got my daughter's room. Then there's my sons' room and a guest room which is small. Built that room after Ultron," Clint told him.

"Sounds good, man. Can you give me the address? So wait...where's your family?"

"They're all staying at their grandmas."

Clint then gave Sam the address which he wrote down on the same paper Wanda had given him. "Okay. Thanks man. It may be awhile. We're in New York right now."

"We'll be here," Clint said. "See ya."

"See you," Sam said, hanging up. "Team, let's hit the road," he announced to his team including Steve and Meredith.

J O H N N Y ' S A P A R T M E N T  
A F E W D A Y S L A T E R

After receiving his new U.S. Agent suit from Potter, John went back to his apartment to find Sara still there. He was a little confused as to why she was still there after he had just separated himself from the mantle. That meant her job was over. Why was she still there? Walking in with his new suit, she stared at him and smirked. "Going emo?" She asked.

"I feel these colors suit me better," he responded, taking off his helmet. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just because I'm you're fake wife does not mean I'm a fake friend," she said, gesturing him to sit down. 

He did so and looked at her. "Well thanks."

"So...your run as Cap is over already? Hasn't it been like a month?" 

He scoffed. "Yeah. I really blew it, Sara, but at least I'm free from Ross. I'm my own boss now. I'm gonna clean up this world. At least, I'll try," he declared and she nodded. 

"That's good, John. We can still be friends, right?"

"'Course," he said, smiling. 

"Wanna have another romp in the sack with your lady before you go?" She joked with an intentionally bad Southern accent. 

He chuckled, blushing. "I wanna feel something again."

"I was...kind of kidding about that," she said sheepishly, causing him to look at her.

"I mean, if you want..."

"Wait, you do?" She asked, turning towards him. "Don't feel, like, obligated."

"I just wanna feel something again," he shrugged. "But...if you're joking, I'm not gonna force you."

"Well..."

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"So you weren't joking?"

"No, I was, but like...I mean, if I was asked whether or not I would sleep with you? Why not?" She shrugged back, causing him to smirk slightly. "How about you?"

He looked at her again and sighed. "Why not?"

After a pause of intense gazes, they threw themselves at each other, slamming their lips together. Immediately they started pulling at each other's clothes, and of course, John's was much more tedious. Getting frustrated, Sara ripped the zipper down his torso and peel off the top of his suit. She trailed her fingers down his chest, feeling the muscles until she came to the fresh scar. "It's healing well," she said, smirking. 

As she touched his body, he helped her pull off her sweater, revealing her flat stomach and black bra. "Hey, if you get a view, I get a view," he said. 

Standing up, she pulled him by the belt towards the bedroom door with a huge grin on her face. "Let's prove you're really a super soldier," she teased, yanking him into the bedroom and slamming the door. 

—[]—

After sleeping together, they slipped back under the covers, out of breath. They exchanged a few looks of amazement and lust. Eventually calming down, they started to talk again. "We still friends?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Though I never had a friend that I had a one night stand with," he said.

"First time for everything," she shrugged. 

H A R L E M , N E W Y O R K

A day after visiting Wanda, Sam rented a van and helped Sharon, Bucky, Steve, and Meredith pack their things. Before going to Clint's, Sam decided to take another route through his home town. A short while later, Sam came to a small church and parked outside. Unbuckling her seat belt, Meredith turned to Sam. "What's this place?" She asked.

"This is my pop's church. He's a pastor," he informed them. 

"I didn't know your father was a pastor. That's neat," she said, getting out of the van.

"My brother's a minister here as well," he said, getting out as well. 

Sam reached the front doors of the church and held one open as his friends walked inside. The place was very small, having about five long pews on both sides. The alter was an old wooden one with nicks and scuffs in a few places. The upper back wall was plated with small biblical stories in the form of very colorful stained glass. As the light peaked through, its colors bled onto the wooden floors on onto the pews. Behind the alter were two doors; one that led to a set of offices and another that led to the basement. 

Speaking with his younger son Gideon Wilson, Reverend Paul Wilson turned to his older son Sam and his friends walk intothe church. A bright smile came to his face as he walked towards his son. "Samuel! I haven't seen you in some time, son!" He cheered, giving his son a tight hug. "Who might these lovely people be?" He asked.

"These are my friends, Steve, Bucky, Sharon, and Meredith," he responded.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Paul nodded as Gideon walked up beside him.

"Hey brother," Gideon said with a stern voice.

"Gideon," Sam acknowledged. 

Sensing the tension, Sharon looked back forth between the family members. "What are you doing here, Sam? You haven't been to this church since you left for deployment," Gideon explained. 

"Why do you think that may be, Gideon?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. 

"Uh Sam, not to be rude, but why are we here?" Bucky asked him.

"Well, I figured since we're on the way to Clint's, may as well meet some of my family. Besides, I need to talk to them," Sam explained to him, causing Paul to purse his lips.

—[]—

Back the in office, Sam faced his brother and his father. It was a talk he hadn't had with them, but one he needed to restore is relationship with them. Outside, the rest of gang sat in the pews in awkward silence as muffled shouting arose from the back. Standing up, a vein bulging from his neck, Sam was yelling, "Ma could've lived! She could've seen her grand kids! My nephew...why is my nephew dead?! Hm? And my best friend? I had to watch him fall to his death! And you tell me God's got us."

"Son, I've tried to tell you for years that even while life may seem unfair, God always has us and it's up to us to keep the faith," Paul said to me in a calm voice.

"Brother, you know what pop says is right. Why do you fight it?" Gideon asked.

"Why is he right, Gideon? Why is he more right than anyone else? 'Cause he's a pastor?" 

"No, because he believes in God's word," Gideon retorted.

"If he really did then why did he abandon us in our time of need after ma died, hm? He spent more time preaching than he did getting us through life in freaking Harlem!" 

"He had a job to do, Sam! You were just being selfish," Gideon fought back.

Paul looked to Gideon with a look of guilt and sorrow. "Gideon, that's enough. You're right, Sam. You're right. I did abandon you two and your sister, and for that, I am deeply sorry, but I turned to what I knew best...preaching and I thought what I was doing was right. Now, I realize I just turned you away from God and that was wrong. I should have found balance of work and family."

Sam listened to his words, soaking them in, still continuing to stand, but now with a less intimidating posture. "Pop...I need to know you really have my back," Sam told him.

Paul grabbed his hands and held them tightly as tears rand down his face. "I will now. I start today what I should have done years ago, Samuel," he said, standing up and giving his son another emotional hug. "Gideon?"

Gideon stood as well, stalked over to them, the smiled and gave them all a hug. "Sometimes I forget how important forgiveness is," he said, patting Sam's back.

"Now, Samuel...your relationship with God, it's troubled. I can tell," Paul said with a sorrowful look. 

"Well, life hasn't been exactly fair so why would I think God cares?" Sam shrugged.

"Oh son...he always cares."

"And with that what I have on my plate now? I'm taking on this role and filling these gigantic shoes and leading a team..."

"What seems impossible alone, is always possible with God and your own will," Paul said, patting his shoulder. "You believe in anything hard enough and you act on it, and it can happen."

"I think it may take some time to fix my issues with the man upstairs, Pop."

"That's okay. He can wait for ya. Now, do your friends have anything they'd like to talk about? They need any advice?" 

"I suppose everyone could use some," Sam said, leading them back into the church.

"Everything okay?" Sharon asked them.

"Everything is now, Miss Sharon," Paul assured her. "Do any of you need to talk? I'm totally free as is my son Gideon."

"I'm fine, thank you," Sharon assured.

"As am I," Meredith said.

"I'm good," Bucky muttered.

"No one?" Paul chuckled. "I don't bite. I promise."

"How about a prayer for us all?" Steve asked him.

"Why, of course. What would you like to pray about?" Paul asked. 

"Staying safe, staying alive...getting through our tribulations as a team," Steve told him.

"Well, that is certainly something to pray about. Gideon, I'll let you take the reins on this one."

Gideon smiled and nodded, blowing his head and closing his eyes before starting the prayer. Noticing him, everyone else bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Father, we pray that you watch over and protect these people from the evils of the world. Protect them Father! Guide them in the right direction, so that they can fulfill their duties. In Jesus' name...Amen!" Gideon finished as the rest of them repeated the last word. "Bless you all. Good luck on your super hero mission."

"Right now our super hero mission is getting the hell outta here!" Sam chuckled to his father's disdain.

"Samuel. Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry...excuse me. We need to get the heck outta here."

Eventually, the team decided to hit the road. Standing up from the pews, the team walked towards Paul and Gideon. Steve shook both their hands and thanked them for the prayer. "We gotta get goin, Pop," Sam said, hugging his father again. "Gideon..." 

"Come here, brother," Gideon smiled, hugging his brother once again. 

"It was nice meeting you guys," Bucky said, shaking both their hands.

"Let's go, team," Sam commanded, guiding the out of the church. "Pronto! Bye Pop! See ya brotha!" 

C L I N T ' S F A R M

For about sixteen hours the team drove to Clint's farm in Missouri. Sam drove for about four hours, then Sharon took his place and drove for another four hours. After she got tired, they stopped again and Buck took the wheel the rest of the way. The car ride had quite tedious. Like children, Sam and Bucky kept pestering each other until Sharon stepped in and told them to behave or she would throw them out of the car. 

The rental car came to a rolling stop at the dirt driveway right next to a shed. Noticing a slumbering Sharon in the seat next to him, Bucky smiled and gently shook her arm. "Hey, we're here. Finally," he chuckled as she awoke.

"Hm? Oh. Oh, that's nice," she mumbled groggily, yawning. "Sam, we're here."

Both Sam and Steve were snoring in the back seat much to Meredith's misfortune. Giving them a small tap, she woke them up and started to get out of the van. Sam wiped his tired eyes and fumbled with door handle as his vision started to come back. Finally opening it, he got out from the back and assisted Steve. Coming around to her side, Bucky offered his hand to Sharon to help her down onto the ground. She awkwardly smirked, took his hand and was guided down. "Only a small drop, but thank you anyway," she said.

"Of course," he said, going to the back of the van and picking up all the bags. 

"Um...uh...do you need any help?" Sharon asked as out bags around his arms and neck.

"I'm fine. It's light," he assured her. 

"Show off," Sam muttered, picking up his shield. 

Leaning against the porch post, Clint noticed the van and smiled, petting Lucky's head. Before he knew it, Bucky was up there with all the bags as he came up to the porch. "Well then...I'll get the door for ya," Clint said, opening the front door, allowing Bucky inside. 

Soon, Sam and the rest of the gang came up to the house and walked inside, exhausted. Standing in the living room awkwardly, Bucky turned to Clint. "Oh um, take those upstairs to the beds. Uh...I guess you guys can figure it out amongst yourselves. I'll take the couch. Kate has Lila's room," Clint informed them. 

Everyone followed Bucky upstairs to choose their rooms. "Steve...I know you're probably tired, but it's good to see you, man," Clint said. "Looking a little old so I don't what happened to you."

"I'll tell that tomorrow, Barton," Steve chuckled.

"Why don't you take the master? Nice comfy bed," Clint insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. Take it. You need anything, I'm downstairs. Night," Clint said, rubbing his eyes and walking back down the creaky wooden steps.

"Okay...um. Sharon..." Bucky started to say, but realized she and Meredith had taken the guest room. "Shar...um Sharon? Your bag. Meredith, your's too," he stuttered.

"Oh thanks. Night, Bucky," Sharon said, taking both bags. 

"N-night," he said. "Sam?"

"Guess we're taking this room....with the tiny little man beds. Don't roll off," he muttered, walking into Nathaniel's and Cooper's room. "What? You mad you didn't get the room with Sharon?"

"Huh?" Bucky asked, snapping back from his thoughts. 

"Well, you two slept in the same bed for awhile, figured you got comfy," Sam smirked, taking one of the beds. 

"N-no. I mean, I was comfy, yes, but...just go to bed, birdbrain," Bucky grumbled, taking the other bed. 

"I mean, I can't say I blame you," Sam said, fumbling with the blanket. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Sharon's pretty hot, not gonna lie. She's smart and strong and fierce."

"Yeah? W-what about it?"

"I dunno, man. I'm just saying, I think you're in denial."

"If she wants to spend time with Meredith, that's fine. I'm not offended by it," Bucky insisted, pulling the sheets tightly.

"You seemed a little bummed about it."

"Well, I was just used to it, that's all. No bum."

"Whatever, man. Night."

"Goodnight..."

Back in the guest room, Sharon and Meredith also talked, strangely, about a similar topic. As she got under the covers in the queen bed, she looked to Sharon with a grin. "So...decided to not bunk with Barnes this time, hm?" She asked.

"What? Oh, I just thought we could get some girl time, ya know?" Sharon shrugged, getting under the covers as well, but Meredith sat up. 

"Yeah sure, but...I mean, c'mon."

Sharon gave her a look. "C'mon what?"

"Oh Sharon, it's obvious. Don't be coy," Meredith chuckled.

"Coy? Pfft, I'm not a coy person," Sharon scoffed. 

"I'm talking about your obvious crush on the metal arm guy," Meredith said, elbowing her.

Sharon's stomach fluttered, her skin tingled, and her cheeks felt warm. "Wh-I...what are you talking about, Meredith?" Sharon laughed. 

"I won't tell anyone if that makes you feel better."

"There's nothing to tell because I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Don't like romance?"

"No, I like romance, but I just don't have a crush on anyone," Sharon insisted.

"When's the last time you had a crush?" 

"Um...like maybe a couple years ago, but in actuality...seven years ago."

"It seems time is due because you ma'am have a crush."

"I do not. Meredith, please..."

"You please! Look, he's a great guy, really. He's very handsome and strong and funny. And he's a great listener," Meredith elbowed her again.

"I agree with those claims, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him."

"Okay, but why are your cheeks red?" 

Sharon then blotted her cheeks with her fingers and scoffed. "Makeup?"

"You have hardly wore any makeup lately. Try again."

Finally, Sharon had given up. Meredith was relentless. "Okay Meredith. You win. I have a crush on him, but it's very tiny. It's like...it's like as tiny as a grain of sand because...he's my friend and..."

"Because he's your friend, your crush is that small? Oh girl...I think I've had enough of you tonight. I'll talk to you in the morning. Goodnight," Meredith said, finally laying back down and going to sleep. 

Blushing again, Sharon crashed back into the bed, grumbling, causing Meredith to smirk. I do not have a crush on Bucky. It's not because he's not attractive or a great guy because he is, but...I mean he's my friend and a relationship might be too much for him with how his mind is. I can't put that on him. What am I saying? I don't want a relationship with him...do I? 

—[]—

The next morning everyone woke up and headed downstairs for breakfast and to finally meet Kate. From behind, Bucky watched as Sharon stepped down the stairs, yet not even sparing him a glance. He frowned and continued to the breakfast table, taking a seat. Next to him, sat Steve on his left and to his right was Sharon. He was relieved. He thought he had maybe said something that drive her away. "Good morning, Sharon," he said with a smile. 

"Morning Bucky," she nodded, flashing a smile back.

Clint had set his glass at the head of the table, but was making breakfast for everyone. Across from Bucky, Steve, and Sharon, sat Sam and Meredith with a spot open next to him. Coming down the stairs last was Kate and Lucky. Chuckling and flipping a pancake, Clint said, "Look who's finally up."

"Hey guys. I'm Kate Bishop, Hawkeye. Soon to be Avenger," she introduced herself while crossing her fingers and taking a seat next to Sam. 

"I'm Sam Wilson, Falcon," he said, shaking her hand.

"That's awesome!"

"I'm Meredith. I don't have an alias, but I got roped into their mess."

"Nice," Kate nodded, turning her head to the other side of the table.

"I'm Bucky."

"Oh my God, I read about you! You are like...so cool and interesting," she said, causing him to smile.

"Thanks," Bucky smiled, surprised by having a fan. 

"He's okay," Sam muttered.

"I'm Sharon."

"Nice to meet you, Sharon."

"And I'm Steve Rogers, believe it or not," he chuckled.

"Holy shit. Sorry. That is incredible. No offense, but how did you get so old and wrinkly so fast? I thought you aged super slow."

"Yeah, do tell, Cap. It's buggin me," Clint said, flipping another pancake. 

"Well, after we had defeated Thanos, we needed to get the infinity stones back in their right timelines, so I decided to take that task on. Once I got em all back, I decided to stay back in time where...the love of my life was still alive. I thought...maybe something could finally happen out of this since I had missed this life with her," Steve said as Sam gave Sharon an awkward look.

"And...I stayed. I married her and we had a family. When I got old like this, I came back with the shield to give to Sam. That's what happened."

"Wow...okay. This world is far crazier than I thought. I mean time travel? Like, that is insane, but it's real," Kate said, shaking her head.

"It's real," Steve nodded. 

After a bit, breakfast was served and they slowly ate their meals as they talked and got to know each other. Eventually, the conversation shifted into one about the time after the civil war and what it was like for them. Perplexed, Bucky asked a question, "Sharon, how did you meet up with Steve and his team?" 

"Oh yeah...that was interesting. For about a year I was considered dead...yeah Maria Hill made that cover for me. Then, she tasked me with finding Steve and reporting back to her about what he was doing," Sharon explained.

"And...I wanted her to join my team, but she insisted that she be on her own," Steve added.

"Maybe that was a mistake. Guess we'll never know," she shrugged. 

"What did you think of the beard?" Bucky asked, smirking.

"It looked nice on him," she smiled. 

—[]—

Before heading upstairs, Sam stopped Sharon in the dining room. She gave him a look, but listened. Crossing his arms, he stepped closer to her and paused. She began to get nervous and thought about what Meredith has said the night before. Does he notice? Does he think I have a crush on Bucky? "Did you and Steve ever talk about ya know...your kiss?" He asked her, snapping her away from her drifting thoughts.

"W-what?"

"I mean, you don't have to answer, but did you and Steve ever talk about your kiss? I figured I'd ask cause he mentioned going back in time...."

"Oh...oh no. No. No we haven't," she answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Look, yes we did kiss and I had real feelings for him at one point, but he loved someone else in the past more. And if that made him happy, I'm happy," she explained to him as he smiled. 

"You are a good person, Sharon. I'm glad to have you as a friend and as someone to drive Barnes crazy," he smirked.

"I-I don't drive Barnes crazy, do I? We always seem to get along. We like each other," she said awkwardly.

"Exactly," he smirked again, causing her to look at him with her lips parted in shock. 

—[]—

Going upstairs, Sam went back into the boys' bedroom to leisure around and look at the various things in the room. Down the hall, Sharon reluctantly went into Steve's room, knocking before she came in. He looked at her and smiled, muring the TV. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked him.

"No, no. Come sit. Is there something you need?" He asked as she took a seat next to him. 

"Um...well, you don't have to answer this, but I was just curious...when you went back in time, who did you stay with?" She questioned, taking him aback.

Steve smiled sadly, looked at his wedding band, spinning it on his finger and looked back to her. "When I was still a sickly kid from Brooklyn, I met this incredible woman. She actually looked at me like no one else had before, even when I was this weakling. I became Captain America and I fell in love with her. A couple years passed and we had gotten Hydra to its knees. When we realized I might not come back from the mission, she kissed me. I got onto Johann Schmidt's ship and stopped his plan to destroy the world. And I...crashed the ship into the ice. I lost my potential life with her. That woman, Sharon...was Peggy," he admitted as her lips parted in shock. 

"When I woke up in 2011, I had lost everything I ever knew. Then I met The Avengers, SHIELD, and I had a purpose again, but something was still missing. I was so relieved when I found out she was still alive. And then...I met you. You reminded me so much of her."

"Is that why you liked me?"

"Partially, but you had your own way about things and I respected that. You were something familiar and something different, and I really liked you. I did," he smiled.

"But...something was still missing," Sharon nodded. 

"When I kissed you, it felt overdue, but...I feel now like I didn't really know what I was looking for or wanting. I just wanted...something, and unfortunately we didn't go anywhere. I'm sorry...this must be awkward for you."

"Well, maybe a little, but life is full of awkward things. I'm just glad you found what you truly wanted. You should always go after what you truly desire."

"But are you...do you feel hurt by what I did?"

"Steve, all I want for you is to be happy, whomever that may be with. And well, we never dated. What could I be hurt over? I can't dwell on something that didn't happen if that wasn't what was meant to be," she told him. 

He smiled. "You are so wise and understanding."

"Well, thanks."

"And I want you to find happiness as well, Sharon. I put mine on the back burner for...my whole life and Bucky finally convinced me to just go for it. It was beautiful."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"What makes you happy?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Helping people, taking down bad guys, and standing up for what's right," she said. 

"That's good. Don't forget about yourself though. We often forget about ourselves and it eats away at us. Please, take care of yourself as well," he pleaded.

"I will, Steve. Thank you."

"I hope Bucky does the same for himself. He is the most deserving of happiness. Hydra toyed with him for all those years and now...he's on the run again. It never ends for him."

"He needs a break."

"He needs a normal life."

"Well, hopefully when this whole mess is over, he can retire from the fight and find another purpose in life."

"We can only hope."

—[]—

After breakfast, Bucky stayed behind and helped Clint wash the dishes. As they finished up, they washed their hands clean of any residue and leaned against the counter to talk. Drying off his hands, Clint turned to him and crossed his arms. "You know, Natasha told me about you. She said you were her one and only love. I'm really sorry, man," Clint said sympathetically. "She was my best friend. She told me everything. You were her lover, so I can't imagine how you feel," he said, tearing up.

Bucky sniffled and nodded. "She was the only light I had in my life at the time. She was the only reason I didn't put a bullet in my brains to silence the noise. After we got separated, I tried it. Hydra stopped it, kept me under constant supervision and then I was kept frozen at all times except for missions. They tortured her...because she loved me," Bucky admitted, fighting back the tears as he hit the inside of his cheek. "So when I saw her again and I could finally piece her together, she slipped through my fingers. I come back five years later and she's gone. She gave up her life for the universe. And if that isn't Natalia, I don't know what is."

"Just know that she thought of you, man. I know she thought of you first when she...you know...she. She thought of you," Clint assured him.

"I'm sorry for you too. You lost your best friend. That's a devastating loss. It's like losing a sibling."

"Yeah."

After a small pause, Bucky patted his shoulder. "I'm gonna go upstairs. Take care, Clint."

"You too, Barnes."

After talking with Clint, Bucky went upstairs to his room with Sam, not realizing he was in there, playing with a LEGO mini figure. Bucky have him a judgmental look as Sam set down the toy. "What are you doing?" Bucky asked him.

"Just looking. I used to have some of these things when I was a kid," Sam responded, standing to his feet. Upon seeing Bucky's blood shoot eyes, he frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Bucky pursed his lips and scratched his head, sitting down on his bed. "I'm just...thinking about her," he said. 

"Who?" Sam asked, sitting back down. 

"Natalia...Clint and I talked about her," Bucky muttered. "I wish I could've at least said goodbye."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, me too, man. Me too. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. You were her friend."

"You were her boyfriend. Gotta admit though, you're lucky," Sam smirked, trying to lighten the mood and cheer him up. 

Bucky lightly chuckled. "She was amazing and so...so gorgeous," he gushed, thinking of her. 

"She definitely was," Sam smiled. "But hey...wanna toss the shield? Maybe you can teach how me how the hell you throw it. I got the gist, but..."

"You need better technique," Bucky added.

"Yeah. Well, improve upon my already great technique, of course." 

"Eh, you kind of just thrash it around. You need to be like Steve, ya know, but since you're you, it'd be weaker."

Sam crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. "What's that supposed to mean, fridge magnet?" 

"You should know, Tweety Bird," Bucky said back, grabbing the shield. "C'mon lets go outside."

Going outside with the shield, Sam and Bucky walked further out towards the trees and stopped about 15 yards away. Looking at the beautiful, patriotic shield Bucky smiled and then compared it to Sam's blue shirt. "Huh, it matches. Very patriotic. Maybe you should change your name to Eagle," he teased him, handing him the shield.

"Which tree am I aiming for?" He asked.

"How about that one in the middle? Pretend it's..."

"Zemo? Ross? Johnny? I know Johnny isn't messing with us anymore, but damn does that guy piss me off," Sam said, loosening the straps on the shield. 

"Yeah, he's an asshole."

"Damn right. Okay..." Sam whispered, taking a deep breath, mustering all his energy and power up to fling the shield at the tree.

The metal disc spun towards the tree, cutting into it, leaving the shield embedded in its trunk. Retrieving it, Sam then came over, now wearing a gray shirt, and yanked it out of the tree. He smiled at Bucky and threw his hands up. "Not bad for my second day of training, huh?" 

"Shield training, yeah. You're still shaky in your form. You also need to be able to catch it when it comes flying back to you. It is a giant frisbee," Bucky told him. "Here, I'll stand back here and you throw it as hard as you can at me. I'll use my metal arm to deflect it and you catch it, okay?" 

"Yeah, I got it."

Sam then swung the shield with all his might and Bucky quickly deflected it with his Vibranium arm. Nearly missing it, Sam catch the shield and sighed in relief. "See, I got it. I got it. Deflect this!" Sam said, throwing the shield again.

Bucky deflected it, but it nearly hit Sharon in the arm. The boys cringed, but were relived that it didn't hit her. She then glared at them with her mouth agape, picking up the shield. Angrily, she threw it back which Sam caught. "Nice shirt, Wilson," she said in a softer tone referring to his burgundy shirt. "So uh...what else does that arm do, Barnes?" She asked Bucky who grinned. 

"Quite a lot actually. Well, it deflects everything as you saw."

"Mhm, I did see."

"And it uh...well, it's...give me a second," he said, pressing down on a certain spot on his metal arm and turning it to pop it off.

"Oh my God," she said worriedly.

"No, no. It's okay. It's detachable as well. Good for reaching things in high places," he joked, causing her to giggle awkwardly.

Putting it back on and locking it into place, he showed her what else it could do. "It's got claws too. So I just...tell it go claws out," he said as the sharp metal claws stuck out from his fingers. 

"Like the Black Panther's," she said and he nodded. 

"It also can send out a shockwave," he said, getting down to the ground. "Watch out," he warned as he pressed into the ground and split it in a few directions. 

"Yikes."

Dusting himself off, he put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Oh, and it can sense pressure and heat, or cold. Not super well, but..."

"You can feel things?" She asked, stepping towards him.

"Yeah, sort of. Better than nothing like it was before," he smiled. 

She nodded and nervously touched his metal hand with her real one. Trying to test out his arm's features, she pressed and squeezed around his fingers and then let her hand rest in his, the warmth of her own filling his palm. He smiled at her, his fingers subconsciously closing around her own. "Can you feel that?" She asked.

"It's warm. Soft. Gentle."

As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, waiting for each other to take their hands back, Sam cleared his throat loudly. They immediately took their hands back and shot their heads towards him. Smirking, he gestured towards Clint at house. "It's dinner time, handsies," he told him, walking between them up to the house. 

—[]—

Another day passed by staying at Clint's farm. It was another day of training. This time, Bucky wanted to see what Sharon could do with a gun. She smirked at him, knowing her abilities and pulled out her handgun. "Remove the laser, that's cheating," he said.

She chuckled and nodded, removing the laser sight on her gun. From about 20 yards, she pulled back the hammer, looped her finger around the trigger, and pulled it. She emptied the gun with all the bullets hitting the center of the target, creating a massive hole in it. Putting down the gun, she made Sam's and Bucky's mouth drop open. "Damn girl, that's scary," Sam said, causing her to laugh.

"Well, I don't have to train you on guns," Bucky chuckled. 

"Don't mess with me, boys," she teased them, returning to her spot on a bench. 

"That was very impressive," Kate complimented her as Bucky and Sam began to spar. "Those guys on the other hand..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm kidding, they're nice. And he is very attractive," she said, starting at one of them.

"Which one?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, well, both really, but Bucky? That guy is a total babe, right? And...I think he's looking at you," Kate smirked, elbowing her as Bucky looked away. 

"He...I mean...I wouldn't call him a babe...he is handsome though," Sharon admitted.

"I was a total fan of him and Cap when I was a kid. I used to read the old Captain America comics, and watch the old war films, and of course, read the real stories. They went through a lot...all to make the world a better place. And I wanted to do the same."

"That's great," Sharon smiled as Lucky came to her legs. "Um...whatever happened to him?" 

"He used to belong to a group called the Tracksuit Mafia. His owner was Ivan Banionis. Clint told me he tried taking them down and freeing Lucky. Lucky appreciated that, but the Tracksuits didn't. They...beat him and threw him into traffic. I later found him injured in an alley eating pizza scraps," Kate said, petting his head as she clenched her other fist. "Those assholes are still trying to find us."

"Oh my God. That's horrible. Is there anything we can do to help? It's the least we can do after giving us a free safe house,"Sharon offered. 

"No, no. We couldn't put that on you guys. You have enough on your plate running away from the government," Kate insisted as Sharon nodded. 

"I don't even know what our next step is."

"You'll figure out. You guys always do, sometimes it just takes five years."

—[]—

A few days later, Bucky remembered that he wanted to ask how exactly Sharon found where his sister was. Sitting in front of Clint's PC, he called her over to assist him in his electronic escapade. Propping a seat next to him, she sat down and showed him how to log on as a guest and then to get onto the Internet. Within a couple minutes, he was on. "So how did you find her?" 

"See, I just typed in Rebecca Barnes, who we now know is Proctor into the search bar. I specified with nursing homes 'cause I figured she was in one and typed in New York and she came up. Now, let's type her up again," she said as Bucky slowly typed in her legal name, and town she was residing in. 

Once he clicked the search button, an article from The Ellicottville Times popped up. He looked closer and read the headline: ELLICOTTVILLE SAYS GOODBYE TO GENTLE SOUL REBECCA PROCTOR. Bucky's heart sank into his gut. "Goodbye?" He asked, his voice cracking. "No no no no no. Please no," he said, reading along further. 

She had passed in her sleep just two days prior to him reading the article. Her funeral was in a couple days. Tears began to streak down his face, mourning his beloved sister. Sharon tried to comfort him, but he shook out of her grasp and stormed outside, bursting through the screen door. Loosely following him, she watched as he fled the house and went outside. Caving in to his emotions, he fell to his knees and screamed into the sky. 

E L L I C O T T V I L L E  
A C O U P L E D A Y S L A T E R

Bucky and Steve attended Rebecca's funeral. It was simple, but beautiful. Her grave was plotted next to her husband's with a few bundles of flowers on it. As the rest of people left the grave, Bucky and Steve stayed behind. Snow flurries began to fall onto their shoulders and their heads, quickly liquefying. Choking back a sob, Bucky began to speak again. "I wish I had more time with her," he said as Steve rubbed his back.

"She will always be with you, Buck. Just like Nat. And Rebecca lived a good long life."

"I know."

"And I know she's proud of you."

"Steve, just stop. It all hurts too much. Let's go," Bucky said, walking back towards their rental van. 

Steve shook his head sadly at him, but obliged in following him back to the vehicle. Something had changed in Bucky. Steve hoped it wasn't permanent.

T H E P E N T A G O N  
A C O U P L E D A Y S L A T E R

After taking out several extremist vigilantes, John and Lemar decided to confront Ross on Zemo and the Thunderbolts. They wanted him to come to his senses and put a stop this insane idea of a controlled team. They hoped they could negotiate a better plan. Calling in, Ross happily—though in a fake manner—allowed them into the Pentagon as long as Walker handed in his shield. They agreed. 

With their new suits, John and Lemar walked into the Pentagon, were scanned while John had his gun and shield taken away. Walking with two guards, Ross came up to them, checking out their new look. "The new look is interesting. Very monotone."

"It doesn't stick out like a sore thumb," John responded. 

Ross smirked and gripped John's shoulder tightly, almost enough to hurt. "Follow me."

With heavily armed agents guiding them both along, they went into Ross' office and were sat down harshly. Ross stood, arms crossed, squinting at them. "I should have you pricks arrested!" He spat. "I picked you Walker because you had the guts it took to be Steve Rogers' replacement. And I picked you Hoskins because of your bond and how good of a soldier you were."

"I ain't Cap anymore," John said.

"Yeah, I got that. I got that John when you went on the news to announce your new look. And you threatened me."

"That was me, actually," Lemar corrected.

"Shut up. Now, I won't have either of you arrested if you just here me out. I'll even give you back the shield, Walker. You can really be Cap for more than a month this time."

"I said...I ain't Cap anymore," John growled.

"Whatever, U.S. Agent," Ross said mockingly. "Listen to me. We need you, we need this team. Yes, it's controlled, but that's why it'll work!"

"Zemo needs to die! That psychopath wants us to be the UN's puppets. I serve the U.S.!" 

"Walker, the U.S. is part of the UN!"

"Nah, I serve America, not any of those other shitty places."

"If you want to serve America, you join this team. Serving America, is serving the whole world."

"Cut it with the globalist bullshit, Ross! We ain't servin' the world or some pack of slimy globalists."

"If you want to serve America, John...why aren't you Captain America?"

"Because there's only one and his name is Steve Rogers!" 

Ross clenched his fists, punching John in the face and grabbing a remote of some sort. This signaled the agents to pin down John and Lemar as they fought out of their seats. Ross then pressed a button, causing John and Lemar to groan in pain, grabbing their heads. A faint pulsing sound could be heard from their heads as they fell to the floor in agony. "Don't fight it. This is where it all begins. Do not resist!"

They refused to go under his control. "We...have to...fight...Lemar!" Johnny said, trying to resist the influences in his head. "Fight it!"

As the two continued to fight off the influencing voice in their head, the agents surrounded them with their rifles pointed at them. Eventually, they fought back the influence, beat up a few of the agents while bullets sprayed in the room. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!!" Ross screamed as John and Lemar barreled through agents. "Get them!!"

Absolutely lost, John and Lemar fought off more agents, taking a few blows and cuts as they wondered the halls of the Pentagon. Eventually they found they agents with his shield and gun. "Drop em!" John yelled.

The unarmed agents dropped the shield and gun, fearing for their life against two super soldiers. John smirked, grabbed his things and fled with Lemar. "Get them now, dammit! NOW!" Ross screamed into the intercom.

Tens of agents ran after the super soldiers, but could not keep up with their superhuman speed. As they fled the Pentagon grounds, Ross called off the agents and began to calm down. He had to assure President Newbauer they would be caught, but they needed to use someone on their superhuman level.


	6. Whistleblower

W A S H I N G T O N , D. C. 

After fleeing the Pentagon, John and Lemar hid by the Potomac River. Taking their clothes out of the rental truck, they changed out of their suits and into their civilian attire. Munching on an granola bar shoved up inside the glove box, John pulled out his phone and called one of war buddies who was an expert of tracking people down. He was especially good at tracking vigilantes. "Hey man, it's John. We're gonna need your help. We need you to find either Sam Wilson, James Barnes, or Sharon Carter," he informed him.

Scratching his shaggy red hair, John's buddy typed into his computer as they waited for a few minutes. His self-built cyber-scanning device could not pick up any trace of them, other than the hotel they had previously been at. "It says they were at this hotel in Queens."

"They probably left that after we figured them out there. Anything else?"

"No man. Nothing else is popping up. They may as well be dead."

"Well, they're not," John scoffed.

"Got any friends of theirs?" 

"Hmm...well what Avengers are still alive? There's um...that crazy Maximoff kid. There's that bow and arrow guy."

"Thor," his buddy offered.

"Ant-Man," Lemar chuckled. 

"Well, try that Maximoff girl," John instructed his buddy. 

"Yeah."

"Anything?"

"Give me a minute, John."

After a few minutes, his buddy did find something. "Says here she's in Brooklyn on Liberty Ave."

"Great. Maybe she knows where the hell they are. Thanks again, Derek," John said, throwing his wrapper on the ground.

"Sure thing, John."

John then patted Lemar's shoulder and nodded at him. "If we're gonna kill Ross and Zemo, we're gonna need their help...and maybe some convincing," John said, causing Lemar to smirk mischievously.

C L I N T ' S F A R M

It had only been a couple of days after Bucky attended his sister's funeral. It was two long days and two long nights. Nearly all the time, he thought of her, and the time they were robbed of. He wept. It seemed like his eyes would surely dry out eventually, but the tears kept flowing. He stopped training Sam, Sharon, and Meredith after finding out about his sister and just stayed in the house all day, staring at the floor. Everyone tried to console him, but it was of no use. 

It was two long days and two long nights and he knew he had more long days and nights ahead of him. He just hoped they would get easier, but for now, they were extremely difficult. On the second day, he actually got out of bed before noon and shaved—which he hadn't done since he found out about her passing. He came out of the bathroom, walked downstairs and looked at everyone at the table. 

"Hey, you look nice. Come sit," Sharon said softly, showing him his plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. 

"Ooh, looking sharp," Sam said, trying to cheer him up. 

"Morning," Bucky muttered, sitting down next to Sharon. 

"Morning," Clint said. "Bacon's extra crispy."

"That's nice," Bucky replied, munching on a piece of it. "It's good."

"So um...today Kate's gonna show me how to shoot a bow and arrow," Sharon told them, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Knowing how well you shoot, you'd be deadly with that," Sam said, taking a bite of his toast. 

"Well, thanks."

Within a few minutes, Bucky had inhaled his breakfast, leaving the plate clean. They weren't shocked, but more concerned about why he ate so fast. After putting the plate and glass in the sink, he went outside with the pile of wood, slipped off his jacket and grabbed the axe. "What's he doing?" Steve asked, struggling to see him.

"Chopping wood," Clint replied. "It might keep his mind off what happened," he told them. "Just let him be."

Concerned, Sharon rose from her seat and went to the front window and watched as he slugged the axe into the wood, cutting clean through it. His hits were very ragged, deliberate, and quick. He was mad at something, someone, but not God, not himself. He was mad at Hydra. He hated them with very inch of his body and soul. They took so much from him. At least now was a bit of a blank slate with Sam and Sharon. He could build something with them, a team, but did he want to fight? 

B R O O K L Y N

Early next morning, John and Lemar set off to Wanda's apartment. Eating a sausage and egg biscuit in one hand and driving with the other, John drove to the apartment, parked outside at around noon. Discarding the biscuit wrapper, he got out of the van with Lemar and looked at piece of paper with the address. "Yup, this is the place. Let's find her," he said, walking towards the steps. 

"You really think she's just gonna let us slide? She doesn't know us," Lemar reminded him.

"I have my way with the ladies," John assured him jokingly.

"Mhm sure," Lemar said, passing by him on the staircase. 

Eventually, they reached the right floor and then found her apartment number that Derek had given him. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Lemar gave him a look and pointed to his own lip corner. "You got ketchup on your lip, man," Lemar told him as John grumbled and wiped it off. 

After a minute, the door cracked open and Wanda peaked her eyes out, taking both of them in. "Who are you?" She asked them. 

"I'm John Walker."

"Lemar Hoskins."

"We need your help," John told her simply.

"Aren't you the new Captain America?" She asked him, studying him more intently.

"Was."

"Why's that?"

"Didn't fit the shield anymore."

"What do you need help with?" She asked, closing the door a millimeter more.

"We need to find your friends Sam Wilson, James Barnes, and Sharon Carter. We need their help, unless you could help," he said.

"I'm retired," she retorted. "But why them?"

"We need to take down Ross and Zemo," Lemar informed her.

"Zemo was the man who framed Barnes for the Vienna bombing, right?" Wanda asked as they nodded. "And Ross...put me in a cell, wrapped up like Hannibal Lector," she said, her voice lowering.

"See, why we need their help? Where are they?" John asked her. 

"Are you allies of them? I haven't really caught up with the news in a long while," she told them.

"Sure," John lied. 

"What exactly have Ross and Zemo done for you to need my friends' help?"

"They want absolute control of all heroes, a team solely controlled by the UN," John said to her. 

"That's exactly what Steve and his team fought against."

"Well, I'm all for the registration part, but the control? No way," John said. "Where are they, Wanda?"

Suddenly a popping sound came from her apartment and she yelped. She immediately closed the door on them. "What the hell?" John murmured to Lemar. 

Frantically, she came back to door and cracked it open. "Sorry, my TV just exploded," she said, laughing nervously.

"Exploded?" John questioned.

"Yep, crazy stuff," she said. "Oh um...they're with...they're with Clint Barton."

"And where's he?" John asked.

"Hold on...I think I wrote it down. I think. I remembered it the other day and decided to write it down 'cause, hey...why not have it there, ya know?" 

"Yeah," John nodded awkwardly.

"Here it is," she said, retrieving it. "Hope his TV hasn't exploded. That would be just...ugh, ya know?"

"Mhm," John said, taking the slip of paper from her.

"Oh, I...could I have that back?" She asked as they began to leave. 

"Thank you," John said, turning away.

"Give it back," she said in an eerie tone.

"Well, we need it," John muttered before Wanda used her telekinesis to drag him abruptly towards her.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Lemar yelled.

"You crazy bitch..." John struggled to say.

"Give it back," she demanded.

"Fine. You can have it, but you gotta let me go," John told her until she finally let him go.

He stumbled a fit, but found his footing. Crumpling up the paper, he threw it at her. As the two stormed out of the building, she slipped back into her apartment, locked her door and began to look at her hands as if they had a mind of their own. 

Getting back to the van, the men hurriedly settled into their seats and drove off. "Man, what in the hell was that?" Lemar asked him.

"She's a freak. We better keep an eye on her," he told him.

"You know where we're going?"

"We're going to get a GPS."

C L I N T ' S F A R M

The pain was still there like a small needle in his heart thinking with every beat. After breakfast, Bucky went out again to chop some wood, came back inside and went upstairs. This time, Sam followed him up to their room and carefully approached him. Knocking on the door, Sam grabbed Bucky's attention. Placing down a towel, Bucky turned to him. "Whatcha doing?" Sam asked him.

"Gonna take a shower," he told him.

"Well uh...can you just hold on for an minute. Sit," Sam told him, sitting with him. "Man, I know how much this whole thing is eating at you. You're open to talk about it with me, really. Just let it out."

Bucky looked at him across the small room and shuffled his feet. Gripping his dog tags, he looked back up and bit his lip. "You know, the last time I saw her before I was deployed I said goodbye to her and she thought I'd come back in one piece. Then...all these years later she didn't have me, and I came back to her a different man. I can't even imagine what that did to her," he said.

"She had her brother back, finally."

"I'm not the same man I was then, Sam. There is no going back. Steve could go back and be the same man. He's strong like that."

"So are you, man. Look...yeah, you'll probably never be the same exact guy, but who you are now...I actually look up to you. If Steve had given you the shield, I would've supported it. You've shown me that you're a good man. You're a good man with a lot of baggage. Question is, what are you gonna do with all that? What makes you happy?"

"I don't know anymore. People? People that I can trust and care for," Bucky responded as Sam nodded. 

"That's a start. So who does make you happy?"

"Well, of course, Steve does. You kinda do...when you keep your mouth shut, you're not half bad," Bucky said, Sam chuckling slightly. "And Sharon..."

"Yes, what about her?" Sam smirked.

"I mean, I feel great when I'm around her. She listens, she actually listens, and she cares. She's so...nice," Bucky described. "I like her," he admitted. 

"Took you long enough to say it. Shoot your shot, man. What's stopping you?"

"I can't put her through that. And I don't know if I can handle...a relationship again. And if I lost her..."

"Don't think like that then. This is could be something different this time. It's a gamble, right? But life is a constant gamble."

"I can't do it, Sam. It's too big of a risk. And right now...we're dealing with all this...this shit and-"

"Well, I mean ask her out when you're comfortable, of course, but don't throw it away, man. She is a catch, Barnes. She is a rare find," Sam told him intently.

"I just can't. I can't do it."

—[]—

Looking down at her hands, Sharon saw them being stitched back together. She was all in one piece again. Freaked out with her heart pounding in her chest, she tried to grasp what just happened. What felt like just seconds before, she turned to dust and everything went black, and now she was back. Suddenly, she heard tires screech and a blaring horn as a car swerved to dodge her in the middle of the street. She gasped and jumped to side of the road, narrowly escaping death that had just taken her hostage. 

Stumbling to her feet, she went to a random person, gripping their arm to get their attention. Remembering where she was, she paused for a second to ask them in their language. "Por favor, ayúdame. ¿Lo que ha sucedido? [Please, help me. What has happened?]" she asked the elderly lady. 

"No lo sé. [I don't know]," the old woman replied, grabbing her basket of food, ready to walk away. 

"¡Espere! [Wait!]," Sharon shouted. "¿Que es todo esto? ¿Por qué la gente se está reformando? [What is all this? Why are people reforming?]"

The old woman looked around and stepped closer to Sharon, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Cariño, hace cinco años esa gente se convirtió en polvo. [Honey, five years ago those people turned to dust,]" the old woman told her, walking away.

The words finally sunk in. "¿Cinco años? [Five years?]"

"Sharon," a voice called from what sounded like above. "Sharon?"

"¿Cinco años?" Sharon whispered to herself.

"Sharon!"

She woke up. "Sharon?" Meredith asked at her side. 

"Wh-what?" She stammered, rubbing her head.

"You were mumbling in your sleep...in Spanish," Meredith told her. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Gosh, it's nearly 3 in the morning."

"No big. What happened though? Nightmare?"

"No...it was a memory, a quite recent one," she told her, adjusting the covers on the bed. 

"Oh? Can I ask what happened?"

"Yeah. It was just three months ago, when we all came back," she said as Meredith nodded. 

"I was snapped too. It was just as bizarre coming back as it was going away."

"Yeah. I was in Spain on a mission and all of the sudden, people started turning to dust. Now, I saw some weird stuff when New York happened, but turning to dust? That's like biblical-level crazy, ya know? And then I saw my hands slowly dusting away and then everything turned black. What seemed like an instant was apparently five years. I came back and I saw my hands forming again. Then, I was almost hit by a car."

"Oh my God. Luckily I was blipped back in my apartment...'course, there was a couple making out on their couch when I came back. Talk about an awkward moment."

"Yikes. Well, on the bright side everyone that was snapped away was confirmed to come back. It didn't end there though."

"Unemployment is so high right now. It's like 20% last I checked and the shortages right now? Good luck getting much of anything," Meredith said, shaking her head. 

"Everything's inflated," Sharon said before the two of them heard a muffled closing of a car door outside. "Did you hear that?" 

"Yeah, was it Clint maybe?" 

"At 3am?"

"You're right."

The two went to the window, moved aside the small, thin white curtain and squinted their glossed-over eyes at a dark van parked outside. Two figures walked towards the house, one with black hair and dark skin, and the other with blonde hair and tan skin. Sharon immediately felt uneasy as she realized who they probably were. "Is that Walker and Hoskins? Those jackasses?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I believe it is," Sharon said, staring at them intently. "Why are they here? How the hell did they even find us?" She asked rhetorically, grabbing her gun from the nightstand.

"Whoa."

"Well, if they try something I'm ready," she told her. "Let's go downstairs."

With Meredith close behind her, the two women quietly creeped down the staircase and over to the foyer. Just as they arrived, they heard a few knocks of the door. Sharon told Meredith to stay behind as she opened the door. John and Lemar were immediately threatened with Sharon's gun as she opened the door to them. They both put up their hands. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Put down the gun, Sharon," John told her. 

She refused and he chuckled. "You really think I'm here to fight wearing regular clothes?" 

Sharon pressed her lips together and lowered her weapon, stuffing it in her pocket as Sam and Bucky then came down the stairs. "What's going on?" Sam asked. "Hey, what the hell-"

"Cool it, Wilson," John told him.

"Oh, I'll cool it after I punch you in your dumbass face!" Sam shouted as Sharon pushed his chest back.

"Why are you here? You said you'd leave us alone," Bucky reminded him as Lucky, Kate, and Clint came down the stairs, the dog barking loudly.

"Shh, down boy," Kate said to Lucky. 

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" Clint asked John, crossing his arms. 

"Tell us. What do you want, John?" Sharon repeated angrily. 

"Someone sounds a little bitter-"

"Excuse me if I'm a little bitter talking to a murderer."

"I kill bad people, Sharon. We need your help."

"Help with killing?"

"To stop Ross and Zemo."

She paused for a second, tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear. "How did you find us?"

"Wanda Maximoff."

"Did you do anything to her?" 

"I talked with her. That's what I did. She's the one that attacked me," John told her.

Sharon scoffed. "Really? She attacked you? Did you happen to provoke her?"

"She attacked me over a stupid piece of paper. She let me go and then we left. That's not why we're here though. This is about taking down a common enemy," John said to them. 

Looking back at everyone, Sharon then stepped forward towards John and Lemar, arms crossed. "I don't trust you enough to tell me you don't have any weapons, I'll find them myself," she told them as they chuckled. 

"You're going to frisk us? What are you, a cop?" Lemar laughed, but Sharon's face remained stiff. "You're serious, got it."

John stepped up, scoffing as he held out his arms for Sharon to feel around. She felt around his large, muscular arms and then went to his torso. She felt nothing but his body and he smirked. "Find anything, Carter?" 

"Shut up," she snapped, moving to waist. 

Feeling in his pockets, she finally found something. "What's this?" She asked. 

"A wallet," John said in an obvious tone as she rolled her eyes, pulling it out. "Hey-" John said, trying to take it back from her as she opened it up. 

Upon opening it, Sharon found an old picture of a beautiful young woman named Jess in military gear. She wore a large smile. There was hope in it. Looking back at John's face, Sharon closed it up and handed it back to him. She then searched Lemar and found nothing of concern either. "Are we clear now?" Lemar asked her.

"Yeah. Come in, but we're not letting either of you out of our sight," she told them as they walked into the house, closing the door behind them. 

Steve then slowly came down the stairs, but Meredith turned him around and went back up with him. The rest of them went over to the dining room table with John at one head, and Sam on the other end. Adjacent to John's left was Kate who was petting Lucky and to the right was Lemar. At Sam's end, he had Clint to his left and Sharon to his right, and next to her was Bucky. "So...what is your great plan?" Sam asked John and Lemar, mockingly.

"We don't entirely have one yet, but we know the goal," John said. 

"Okay...I'm making coffee, it's 3 in the freaking morning," Clint said, going into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes. 

"What is your goal?" Sam pressed.

"To kill Ross and Zemo. They are a threat not only to us, but to other heroes in which the threat would then fall onto the people," John told him as Sam thought about his words. 

Sharon shook her head at him and Bucky places his head in hands, rubbing his temples. "What is it with you and killing?" Sharon asked him with disdain in her voice. 

"You really wanna know why am I who am I?" John asked her, leaning into the table with his fist clenched.

"Yeah, lets cross out a few theories," Sam said, crossing his arms. 

"Okay. This is what happened."

C U S T E R ' S G R O V E , G E O R G I A  
1 9 9 6

A ten-year old John sat at the dinner table, chewing on a piece of steak as his little sister Kate, who was seven, took a sip of her juice. His brother Michael, who was fifteen, had just finished his plate after slipping the family dog some of his vegetables. The dog munched on the food and then walked over to John's father Caleb. The dog rubbed his nose on Caleb's pant leg and the man, who was drunk, shoved the dog away. 

Caleb stood up abruptly, startling the kids, as he stormed into the kitchen where John's mother Emily was. He immediately started shouting at her as she tried to slice another loaf of bread. "Dammit! I told you to put that damn dog up when we eat! You don't listen to a word I say!" Caleb shouted at her as she looked at him fearfully. 

"He's nothing hurting anyone, Caleb," she told him.

He then smacked her on the face, immediately leaving a red mark. With a finger pointed at her, he scolded her. "You never listen to me. You never do anymore! Where were you when my mother died, Emily?! You just sat on your fat ass while I slaved away at work!"

She remained silent, her nose scrunching up at the smell of beer from his breath. "You hear me?!" He shouted, shoving her into the wall.

Kate began to whimper as she saw her father abusing her mother. He was alway a little rough with her, but ever since his mother died, he started to drink to get drunk, and it only fueled his anger. Getting off his seat, John took his sister into his arms and hugged her tightly, turning her away from the scene. Michael finally had enough. He stood to his feet and stormed into the kitchen, pulling his father away from his mother. John watched on. 

In a drunken rage, Caleb turned to his eldest son, grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. "You stay out of this!" Caleb yelled. 

Michael hit the back of his head as he landed on the floor, rolling in pain. Still holding his sister, John's face tightened into a deep frown and then a glare. He adored his brother. Besides reading Captain America comics, Michael was his hero. Letting go of Kate, John rose up and took a deep breath. Passing by Michael on the floor, he went into the kitchen and punched his father in the back. 

Wincing from the jab, Caleb turned to his see youngest son with a look of pure hatred. "What the hell are you doing?!" Caleb yelled. 

"You hit my mom!" John yelled back, punching his father in the face repeatedly and kicking him in the groin. 

Caleb fell to the floor, wailing in pain as Michael then stood up. Horrified, Emily stared at her youngest son, seeing the anguish in his eyes. Her heart shattered. John then turned to Michael and ran to him, hugging him tightly as he cried into his shoulder. 

C L I N T ' S F A R M  
N O V E M B E R 1 9 t h , 2 0 2 3

"That changed me. That moment told me that I needed to fight the bullies in the world. No matter who it was, I needed to fight and made sure they paid," John told them, struggling to hide his teary eyes. 

Everyone else remained silent, stunned by what he had revealed. Crossing his arms, he sat back in the chair and spoke again, "Then uh...my parents divorced. A few years later 9/11 happened and my brother joined the army. He was tasked three years later with taking out a Ten Rings terror cell in Iraq and ...he...he died," John told them as Bucky's eyes became filled with tears. 

"Why are you crying?" John asked him with a confused look. 

"I just lost my sister, so I know what it's like to lose a sibling. I'm sorry," Bucky said him, wiping his nose. 

John nodded at him. "You know why I joined the army? I joined cause I wanted to make sure the bad guys were dead and gone....to kill the dirty Arabs that took my brother, to kill Abad Hussein Jabbar, their leader."

Sam sighed. "They're not all like that, man. I lost my best friend over there," he told John. 

"They also took the love of my life. I saw her blow up in front of my eyes."

Silence filled the room again. "I'm sorry. I really am, but they're not all like that, really." 

"You don't get it, Wilson. You think I'm telling you all this because I want your sympathy? No, I want you to understand why some people just need to be taken out. Ross is a dangerous man. He is power hungry. He will stop at nothing to have control, absolute control. Zemo is a terrorist, hellbent on executing Ross' plan. Sharon, you heard what he said. He wants a controlled team, like government puppets, except it's worse, it's all the UN. It should be just the United States taking care of their heroes, but we shouldn't be controlled anyhow."

"You seem to hate everyone who disagrees with you," Sharon retorted. 

"I hate bad people, Sharon. Shouldn't everyone?"

"The world isn't always so black and white, John. Sometimes good isn't fully good and sometimes evil isn't fully evil," she explained to him.

"We can't risk it waste our time figuring out who is what," John said back, standing from the seat. "The coffee ready?" He asked Clint.

"Sorry, Avengers only," Clint said to him.

John grumbled and just wandered in the kitchen, looking at all the utensils and cabinets and appliances. It was the simple family life. He had lost that chance with Jess. He continued to wander until he found some pictures of Clint with his wife Laura and his kids. "Beautiful family," he said.

Thinking of his wallet and the pure look of sadness in his face, Sharon stood from her seat and walked over to John in the kitchen. He turned to her, waiting for her to speak. "Look, we all want to take down Ross and Zemo, but we can't become them. We can't kill them," she said. 

"Why are you so against killing bad people? Haven't you kill before? All of you actually, expect maybe the kid. You haven't hit your limit?" John asked her. 

Pressing her lips together, she remained silent and nodded. "I thought so, you are a spy after all, right? Everyone has a limit and I've hit mine. What's yours?" He asked her, stepping closer. 

"Stop it, John."

"Is it Barnes? Wilson? Rogers?" He pressed, stepping closer so that he was now in her personal space. 

"I said stop it," she said through gritted teeth. 

"See? You're getting emotional. You're reaching your limit. We can only take so much. Don't you get it? Ross wants to use me and my friend. Look at what Zemo and Ross did to you—"

"That you helped. You know, when you kidnapped me," she snapped, causing him to stammer. 

"Yes, but I realized I'm on the wrong side."

"You're on your side, John. Not ours."

"Some people don't deserve to exist, Sharon."

"And what makes you the judge of that? Do you think you're God?" She questioned him, crossing her arms. 

"No. I'm just trying to get godless, insane, and extremely dangerous people out of this world."

"What do you want from this world, John? What would you like to see?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

He thought for a moment and then said, "I'd like to see a world where everyone keeps to themselves and believed in their own country, like we once did before we got dragged into war countless times. I want a world where we've got the balls to take out our enemies in the name of countless lives lost before. That's what I want, Sharon," he told her sincerely. 

"That's sounds good, but who is to judge those who are enemies? Government has a tendency of making enemies just to fight wars."

He smiled. "You are right about that, but we're America. We know our enemies best and we can take them out. We should empower other countries to do the same, topple their dictators and bring in a new government that protects the people's interest and brings about true national pride."

"Nationalism?" Sharon scoffed.

"Yes, what's your problem with being patriotic?"

"Nothing, but when you use violence-"

"Only when needed. You think I just go around killing randomly? Sharon, I kill those who needed be killed; terrorists, rapists, mass murderers...I believe every country should think itself superior to others. We can just keep to ourselves, not some giant global commune fantasy land."

"Yeah, that kind of thinking has totally worked out before. I don't believe in globalism either, but relationships are important. And again, we can't just go kill Ross and Zemo."

"Why not? Do you not realize what their plan would do against super heroes and vigilantes? They want to control us, Sharon. Ross has this device, and when he pressed a button both me and Lemar has this agonizing pulse sound in our head whispering "COMPLY, COMPLY, COMPLY." And if they control us with that that who knows what the hell could happen to the people. If we kill them, it'll stop it."

"Or make people hate us more. You're really contradicting yourself, John. You say want a nationalist government for every country and yet you don't like the government regulating superheroes."

"Sharon, I want democracy for all. We've all fallen of course. People make up a country, not government, and if the people run a government, people filled with pride for their nation and its beliefs...all is well."

"I agree with a lot of what you say, John, but I do not agree with your tactics!" She yelled.

"And that's where we part. I just wish you had to balls to take on our enemies. You'd be a great partner," he said genuinely.

"Don't do this, John. You can turn this around. You can join us and we can take them down properly, without the killing. I know you've lost a lot, but so has everyone else. It doesn't mean you just go and kill people."

"I'm killing two evil and dangerous people," he retorted.

"Yeah? And we're gonna stop that. We're gonna do it the right way."

"Don't act so righteous, Carter. If you're not willing to do what needs to be done, you're not a hero. Let's see what plan works out better...November 31st, 8:00am, the Pentagon. Be there."

"Why that date?"

"Because that's the date Ross will meet Pentagon officials to further execute his plan for phase 2," John said to her.

"How do you know this?" Sharon asked him.

"'Cause he told me," John said, moving towards Lemar. "Let's go."

"Don't do this," Sharon said as they made their way to the front door.

John shook his head at her, glanced at the rest of them, and then left with Lemar. The team all exchanged looks as they heard the van speed off into the night. Bucky stood from his seat, his lips pursed and his brows pointing down into a firm look. They all looked to him. "We better start training again," he told them as they nodded. 

"Except not now 'cause it's like 3 in the morning," Sharon said, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Oh yeah. Yeah," Bucky said. "Then, lets get back to sleep."

"More coffee for me," Clint shrugged. 

Z E M O ' S O F F I C E ,   
T H E P E N T A G O N

Wearing his purple mask, Zemo sat in his desk chair, moving holographic images of vigilantes and possible recruits for Phase 2 of the Thunderbolts. He saw many good ones who could maybe be persuaded or manipulated into joining the team, but others like Thor, Wanda Maximoff, Stephen Strange, or Carol Danvers were definitely not in the realm of possibility at the moment. Closing out the Phase 2 hologram, he grabbed his cup of water. Forgetting his mask was in the way, he spilled it all over him. 

Frustrated, he threw the cup on the floor. Flinging the water off of him, he stopped when he heard a knock at his door. The young man was broken into a sweat, his eyes dilated and his skin flushed. His hands were trembling as he look into Zemo's eyes for approval to come in. Zemo gestured for him to sit. The young man gulped and took his seat in front of Zemo as the Baron sat as well. "What is it?" Zemo asked.

"Mr. Zemo-"

"Just Zemo is fine," he said. 

"Zemo, I must tell you something," the young man said.

"It must be serious. You are sweating like a pig."

The young man wiped his forehead and smiled nervously. "I have found another recruit," he told Zemo, sliding him the paper. "There is an important note underneath," he said.

"Were you snapped?" Zemo asked him. "I ask everyone."

"50% chance and yes, I was. Were you?" 

"No, I wasn't," Zemo said, adjusting his coat and standing up to walk the young man out. "What is your name, young man?"

"I-I....I can't say," he said, trying to leave before Zemo gripped his arm. 

"And why not?" Zemo asked him.

"It's for my own safety," he said, slipping out of Zemo's grasp and speeding down the hallway. 

Furrowing his brows, Zemo closed his office door and went over to desk, picking up with recruitment report. Feeling the sticky note on the back, he flipped over the report and pulled the note off. It read: Meet me behind the nearest Walgreens a week from now, at 10pm. This is urgent. 

Zemo took a deep breath and stuck the note in his pocket. "We shall see what is so urgent."

A W E E K L A T E R

At the time the young man requested, Zemo arrived at the location to meet with him over an urgency. Seeing the young man's silhouette, he walked over to him, pulling his coat more inward. Noticing Zemo, the young man frantically rushed over to him, and brought him out of any source of light besides the moon's glow. "What is the urgency?" Zemo asked him.

The young man began to tremble, looking all around him before he spoke in a whisper. "This is about the serum, the serum Ross had created by the Patriot Super Soldier Program. It was part of Phase 1."

"Yes, I know about all that. What about it do I not know?"

"The serum makes recipients have homicidal urges and makes them more susceptible to mind control. Ross started the program right after Steve Rogers left the mantle of Captain America. Ross started up the Patriot Super Soldier Program to once again replicate Dr. Abraham Erksine's serum..."

C A M P L E H I G H ,   
N E W J E R S E Y  
J U L Y 2 0 1 6 

Ross arrived at the birthplace of Captain America. Taking off his sunglasses once he went inside, he went over to an elevator along with a few agents. He reached sub level 5 and came down the concrete stairs into the PSSP laboratory. Taking a step onto the lab floor, he was immediately greeted by the lead scientist. Squinting at him, Ross asked, "How long will this take?" 

"Years. You have to have very specific concentrations to replicate Dr. Erskine's serum." 

"Then don't replicate it."

"Then it may not work. Give me time," the scientist pleaded. 

Ross nodded, turning to leave already. "We'll wire the money to you."

"...At first, it was all about creating a new compliant Captain America, but then he decided to go and form a whole new team. He wanted to get rid of the Avengers as we know it," the young man said to Zemo.

"As do I," Zemo said with vengeance in his eyes. 

"Well...o-okay, but that's besides the point. The serum creates monsters. You saw what Walker and Hoskins did right? They killed terrorists and extremists but they were slaughtered. What if we become their enemy?"

"That was under their own control. If we had pressed the button in time, we would've stopped them. We will have full control on them soon. Ross told me that."

"And what happens when you don't have full control? What if they find out about the nanochips and rip them out?"

A U G U S T 2 9 t h , 2 0 2 3

Ross came into Camp Lehigh, this time with a cane. He was feeble and very weak. Going down to the lab, he was met with the lead scientist shaking his hand. He nodded at him and awaited his reveal of the serum. "Secretary Ross, about a week ago we had our most promising serum yet. Here are our test subjects," he said as Ross limped along. "Here is rat #1987. It's six-pack...on a rat," the scientist chuckled. "But um...there is one major issue."

"They can be controlled can't they? That's what I requested!" Ross yelled, then coughing a little blood into a napkin. 

"Yes yes. That is fine, but um...there is one subject left in group 87. Sir, rat #1987 killed all 19 other rats in group 87. He was injured by the others as well, but ultimately he ended up the victor."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, it means that this serum essentially turns on survival mode in the rats and they...kill."

"But the serum will enhance the human subjects and we will be able to control them, yes?" Ross asked, stepping closer, his cane pressing into the scientist's shoe. 

"Y-yes sir. But I highly recommend we test furthe-"

"We just got back our serum recipients: First Lieutenant John F. Walker, Sergeant Major Lemar Hoskins, and Yelena Belova. I'll be damned if I make them wait longer for this serum! Prep it for human trial right now," Ross commanded him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll be the first to have it, if it's good enough for me, it's good enough for my team."

"Ross took the serum in a small dose. It healed his bone cancer and made him strong again, and we know what it did to his mind based off the rats of group 87. That serum was then given to Walker, Hoskins, and Belova. It was excruciating for them, just like with all the other super soldiers before them. To help control them, they were given a dose of saline which contained a nanochip that went up into their brain and implanted it self on the outside of it."

"So they are more or less victims?" Zemo asked. 

"I wouldn't say so with Walker and Belova, given their records. Zemo...Ross isn't doing what you think he is. You believe in a controlled team? Fine, that's fine, but he tried to cover up the homicidal side affects of the serum. Honestly, I'm probably gonna die because of this, but I don't care...'cause-cause I just want justice. That's all."

"As do I. Thank you, young man. Ross, Walker, Hoskins, Belova...they're too dangerous to be left alive. I will kill them, but start the team I always wanted, but first...I must destroy the serum. Where is the lab?"

"Camp Lehigh in New Jersey."

"Wasn't that blown up by SHIELD?"

"They rebuilt it after D.C. I believe it's heavily guarded."

"I will do what I must...and finally avenge my family myself. Stay safe, my friend," Zemo told the young man as he walked away into the streets. 

I will avenge you, my loves. Death to Ross. Death to Walker. Death to Hoskins. Death to Belova. Death to The Avengers.


	7. The Final Plan

S O K O V I A

Since he was currently a free man, Zemo decided to book a flight to Sokovia. Just two days after he found out Ross' dirty secrets, he wanted blood. He got to the airport, boarded his flight and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes to sleep as he waited to arrive in his home country. After several hours he was awoken by a passenger sitting next to him. He nodded at them and exited the plane. 

Zemo rented a car and drove into the disheveled city of Novi Grad which was nothing but huts and rubble and pits. They had never fully recovered from Ultron and the crater the Avengers had left. Over the course of eight years, the massive crater was filled in with dirt, concrete, and chunks of the mountains blown up. It was a project funded by the UN. Once the crater had filled up in in 2021, the UN left and the jobs that it gave many Sokovians vanished. 

As his car came to a halt, he stepped out and looked around, seeing nothing but gray. It was as if someone had drained all the color from their country. It was a depressing and utterly gut-wrenching sight. At the center of the city was a large memorial with four people engraved on it. He walked to the city center and stopped to admire it. Dropping to his knees, he thought of his wife, his son, and his father. He thought of a lot of things. 

He still wanted a controlled team, but he knew now Ross' hands were not safe. Ross' control would certainly lead to disaster and Zemo couldn't let that happen. He knew the Avengers as the world knew it, should be no more. He couldn't trust the government to fulfill his wishes, so he would do it himself. 

Zemo felt the cold stone of the memorial and whispered, "Я виконаю свою місію для вас усіх. Справедливість переможе. Месники закінчаться, а руйнування припиняться. Все буде добре. [I will complete my mission for you all. Justice will prevail. The Avengers will end and the destruction will stop. All will be well.]" 

C L I N T ' S F A R M

After John and Lemar had left, the team went back to bed and tried to get as much rest as possible. Once they got some sleep, they woke up, had a big breakfast and headed outside to train. Bucky took the shield with him and had Sam and Sharon spread out a few feet apart. In a serious tone, he looked at them both and said, "We have until the 30th to train and prepare."

"Haven't we trained enough?" Sam asked.

"Walker and Hoskins want blood and they'll bring it if they're pushed too far. We're dealing with erratic super soldiers here, Sam. We need to be able to pass this shield around like it's nothing. Who wants to start?" He asked as Sharon immediately answered.

"I'm ready," she said as Sam gave her a look.

"Excuse me then," Sam muttered. 

"Okay," Bucky said, launching the shield at Sharon.

She caught it, but the force behind it hurt her hand. She flailed her hand around and winced. "Sorry," Bucky apologized. "Sometimes I forget you're not enhanced."

She shrugged and threw it back at Bucky at full force. He caught it easily and looked to Sam. "We need to anticipate it, but for now we can just call each other's names. Sharon!" He shouted, throwing the shield to her.

She caught better this time, and it didn't hurt her hand. "Sam!" She shouted, now tossing it to him.

It went back and forth between the trio. Eventually, Bucky pushed them further and made them run around while catching the shield at the same time. They mastered that as well and now he could focus on perfecting their hand-to-hand combat. For the next week, Bucky was pushing them as far as they could go in training. They were sore and exhausted, but they couldn't afford the pain. They just had to deal with it. With a few days left before the final plan, Bucky let them settle a little bit and focus more on the logistics of their mission. 

Sam was still very curious about John. He had plenty of run-ins with him, but he could tell John was holding back. After John and Lemar had gone rogue, they had taken down and brutally beaten and even murdered many terrorists and morally-ambiguous vigilantes. The most prominent attack was the brutal attacks on ULTIMATUM members where John had supposedly bashed their leader's head in. 

Typing into the PC, Sam searched for articles on the ULTIMATUM attacks and why John hated them so much. Immediately, Sam was bombarded by hundreds of articles about ULTIMATUM attacks across the world in attempts to topple governments and their symbols. The terrorist group was extremely anti-nationalist and hated patriotism of any kind. To execute their plans, they often blew up embassies, murdered officials, and carried out acts of terror on patriotic and nationalist groups across the world. Sam could truly understand why John hated them so much, but that didn't give him the right to brutalize anyone who disagreed with him. 

Sam then found an article on the supposed killing of Karl Morgenthau, the Flag-Smasher, the leader of ULTIMATUM. He read through it, disturbed by the details, but he was even more disturbed that there were pictures. Clicking away the "reader discretion advised, graphic images," he sat back and scrolled through the bloody and gory images and then quickly closed the site and shut off the computer. 

Coming up behind him, Meredith touched his shoulder and he flinched. "Sorry," she said, placing a mug of coffee next to him.

"It's okay. Thanks," he said, taking a sip. 

"You alright?" She asked.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced back at the blank screen. "I looked up what Walker did to those terrorists...not that I feel for them at all, but man....John is absolutely brutal. What if he does that to Ross? I don't like Ross one bit, but...it wouldn't be right of me to bludgeon him, ya know?" 

"Yeah. Walker is unhinged. You are so much better and so much more worthy of that shield than him," she told him. 

He smiled at her and looked at his hands. "You know, when I was growing up, the only superhero we knew about was Cap, Steve Rogers. To even think...now...a black man could wield the shield? It's humbling. I mean, it's...great, but is America ready?"

"I think majority of America is, but there will always be those who aren't. Unfortunately, you'll have to deal with them."

"Nah, they'll have to deal with me," he said, causing her to chuckle. 

"Yeah they will, Walker will too."

"Hoskins as well. He's kind of a dick," Sam said, taking another sip of coffee. 

"Maybe you can turn them around. You have a certain affect on people," she complimented as he raised a playful brow at her. 

"Oh do I? Hmm?" He hummed at her as she shook her head. 

"Yeah, you do."

The two smiled and he started to lean in. She realized what was happening and leaned into it as well as his hand cupped her cheek. He pressed his lips onto hers and tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear. The kiss was pure of desire yet it was short. It ended after a few seconds and the two stared at each other, red in the face. Sam smirked and looked at her again. "So...you wanna kick out Sharon and try out that guest bed?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, bird man," she said, leaving the room with a giant grin.

Sam day back in the chair and twiddled with his thumbs. "Had to shoot my shot. I shot it. I got a kiss though. Not bad, Sam. Not bad," he said, getting up from the seat and going upstairs for bed.

—[]—

The team trained for a few more days coming into the last couple of days before the final plan. There was about a day and a half left, not even that, to prepare. Sitting around the dinner table, the team ate in silence. Finishing his plate of spaghetti and meatballs, Bucky pushed the dirty dish from him and stood from his seat. He looked at his team and watched as they finished their meal. "Tomorrow's the last day," he said. "We should leave around 8am so it can give us more time when we reach D.C."

Chewing on a meatball, Sharon nodded. "When should we leave for the Pentagon?" She asked.

"'Bout 7? That should be good. I think Meredith booked us a hotel real close to the Pentagon," Bucky answered.

"Yep. Good luck, you guys," Meredith said.

"We're gonna need all the luck we can get," Sam said, shaking his head. 

"You'll defeat them. I know it," Steve smiled. "As long as you work together, you will win."

—[]—

On the final day, Meredith printed up the basic layout of the Pentagon to the team and handed it to them. Taking their things with them, they packed another rented van. Kate desperately wanted to help with the mission, but Clint told her "no." Meredith again stayed behind with Steve to keep an eye on him. Just before they left, Meredith stopped Sam at the door. 

As Sharon and Bucky watched on, Meredith pressed a small kiss to Sam's lips for good luck. A huge grin appeared on his face as he nodded at her and left with Bucky and Sharon. Stepping into the van, Bucky punched his arm with a smile. "Ow!" Sam yelled, punching him back. 

Turning the van's engine on, Bucky continued to smile at him, a mischievous grin. "All that nagging her finally payed off, hm?" Bucky asked him.

"No, my expert-level talking with ladies paid off," Sam corrected him.

"That's an interesting way to describe it," Sharon quipped as Sam shot his head back. 

"Keep talking, Carter. Keep talking."

"You're a really smooth talker, Sam, mhm," she said.

"Finally for once, I'm not bickering with Sam," Bucky murmured as he turned the van around on the dirt road and head for D.C.

W A S H I N G T O N , D. C. 

Around 10pm they arrived at the hotel room  
Meredith has booked them: a two-double bed room. Sam and Sharon were exhausted already, but Bucky was still pretty alert. Sam first hopped in the shower and came back out quickly after brushing his teeth. He jumped onto his bed and rolled around, happy to have a big bed all to himself. "All to myself," he said with a smile.

Next, Sharon took a shower and brushed her teeth, also settling into her bed. Sam looked over to her as Bucky then went in to the bathroom. "Look at this. All to myself. You got Greasy McGee to sleep next to," Sam chuckled. 

"He is not greasy."

"He is. Hey, you ready? For tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Ready as I can be. How about you?" She asked. 

"Ready to kick some ass," he said, causing her to chuckle. 

In the bathroom, Bucky stripped down and got into the shower. By now, the water was barely hot, but it didn't matter at this point. He let the warm water spill over him as he washed his body and his hair. He thought for a moment about what the next day could bring. He didn't know what could happen. 

He sort of wished the world was as simple as it was back in his day. The world was filled with magic, monsters, aliens, and super humans. Nothing was normal, but was it ever normal? He knew he wasn't normal anymore as he looked at his Vibranium arm. His fingers traced the scarring of his skin where it met the metal. He could never truly be James Buchanan Barnes anymore. Even now, he knew not what he was today. Was he even human anymore? 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Are you brooding in there?" Sam asked jokingly. 

Bucky shook his head, turning off the water and drying himself off. After getting dressed, he brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom. Sharon went up to him with a small smile. "Hey. Ready to get some rest?" 

"I hope," he said.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Tomorrow is just so unpredictable."

"Yeah, but I think you helped prepare us. It'll be okay," she told him, holding his arm. 

"Sharon? Am I human?" He asked her with deadpanned look.

She was taken aback by such an odd question, but she knew this meant something deeper. "What? Of course you are."

"Don't lie to me. This world now...it's so different. There's monsters, aliens, super humans, sorcerers...probably more. I can't keep up."

"Bucky, what are you saying?" 

"What am I? What am I anymore?"

"You're human," she said to him, gripping his arms.

"Really? My entire left arm is metal. I can run at nearly 30mph. I can lift a car with ease. I can heal a hell of a lot faster than you guys. I can eat huge meals and still be hungry-"

"Okay, then you're superhuman. Guess what? The word human is still in there," she said, staring deeply into his eyes. 

"You didn't let me finish. I have killed many people, Sharon, many innocent people. Now, is that superhuman? Is that human?"

"You were not in control of yourself, you know that."

"What about the war? I was in control of myself, and I still killed."

"You were a soldier. You were killing Nazis and members of Hydra. You had no choice there either. Are you saying every soldier is a monster?"

"No, I'm not every soldier. I am different. The killings that I've done, it'll never leave me, Sharon."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I killed too. I killed for SHIELD. I had to kill former agents because they turned out to be Hydra sleeper agents. Look, you are human and you can add the word super to it, but you are human. Humans make mistakes and we learn to grow from them."

"What are we gonna do about people like Walker and Zemo and Ross?"

"We fight them. We fight them until they're down and we become better than them. That's how we win."

"And what are they?"

"Human and they've made many mistakes. Let's just hope they can turn it around and learn from them," she said, patting his shoulder. "Now, ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Sharon," he said, giving him a tight hug. 

"Of course," she said, getting into the bed with him. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Sharon," Bucky said to her.

"Night," Sam said, looking over at her as he thought about her words. 

Become better than them. That's how we win. 

T H E P E N T A G O N 

Seated among several Pentagon officials and the president on video call, Ross started to present his plans for Phase 2 of the Thunderbolts. Taking a big swing of his coffee, he smiled at the men and women. "For phase one, I would have liked to have Zemo, Walker, Hoskins, Belova, Carter, Wilson, and Barnes, but fate hasn't been on my side in this. However, we have a few possible contenders: Karla Sofen, Marcus Milton, Daniel Rand, Donald Gill, Melissa Gold-"

"Secretary, how can we trust you with Phase 2 if Phase 1 failed so miserably?" President Newbauer asked him. 

"With all due respect Mr. President, I believe your memory has failed you. We have the power and resources to get back Walker, Hoskins, and Belova. They have a nanochip in their heads that we can control them," Ross told him confidently.

"And weren't Walker and Hoskins able to resist it?" 

"That just means we need to capture them and implant another, stronger chip," Ross explained sternly. 

"And what if that doesn't work?" A general asked.

Ross scoffed. "It will. We will have a stable, controlled team."

"Secretary, you best not screw this up. There is a lot of money being funneled into this project."

"You wanted the serum done by a certain time and I got you that, didn't I?" 

"As of now, Phase 2 is not in our future. Let's focus on Phase 1," Newbauer said.

"How do you suggest, Secretary, that we will capture Walker, Hoskins, and Belova? Belova hasn't been seen since earlier this month," another general said. 

"The military will bring them in. We can do it," a colonel said. 

"We can recruit Wilson, Barnes, and Carter in exchange for their freedom, but they will have to retire," Ross said, smiling. 

Suddenly, a soldier rushed into the room, sweating and bleeding. "Sir! There's been an explosion on the west end! It's ULTIMATUM. We need to get you out of here now! All of you!" The soldier yelled. 

"Mr. President..." Ross nodded as he followed the soldier.

"Stay safe, Secretary," Newbauer said, signing off. 

On the west side, John and Lemar were suited up, beating members of ULTIMATUM. As Morgentau's team killed soldiers, John and Lemar killed plenty of the terrorists. ULTIMATUM moved towards the east end of the Pentagon, fleeing John and Lemar. More explosions went off inside the building, collapsing the ceiling in on several offices. Some people were already dead, but John and Lemar quickly rushed into the rubble to search for survivors. 

They found three of them. Helping a lady to her feet, John guided the woman out of the way and pointed her to the exit. He looked over to Lemar with hate in his eyes. "I'm gonna kill every last one of those pricks!" He said. "Let's go!"

T H E H O T E L 

As the team finished putting on their suits, they caught a breaking headline on the news. It was around 7:25am. Zipping up his deep blue jacket, Bucky's eyes grew at the sight of the headline. "What the hell?! There's been bombings at the Pentagon!" He yelled as Sharon stumbled out of the bathroom, one arm still not in the white sleeve of her suit. 

"What?!" She asked.

"Let's get our things quick and get the hell down there!" Sam shouted, putting on his goggles. 

Following his orders, the team zipped up their suits, took their weapons and fled the hotel hastily. Bucky got into the van first as Sam and Sharon followed, getting in the back. Bucky then turned the van on, nearing breaking the key because he was so filled with adrenaline. "Go! Go!" Sam yelled.

"I'm going!" Bucky yelled back, putting the van into gear, turning the wheel, and slamming on the accelerator. 

T H E P E N T A G O N

A man in a white suit with black pants, walked around the Pentagon halls, taunting injured soldiers with his mace. His shredded cape flowed behind him as smoke billowed from various fires caused by the explosives. He smirked as he saw his men and woman brutally kill the soldiers, ripping off their embroidered American flags on their sleeve. As he reached the end of the hall, he approached one soldier, a young man, no older than 21, whisper something at him through a bloody mouth. 

"What was that?" The man in the suit asked with his thick Swiss accent. 

"Y-you're a c-c-coward. Y-you wear a mask...to conceal y-yourself. At least...o-own up to your...crimes," the young man breathed out, as blood trickled out of his mouth. 

"And you hide behind a flag," the man said, taunting his with the end of his mace by pushing up the young man's jaw. 

He winced as the spikes poked his skin. The man in the suit's smirk ceased as he pulled off his mask, moving the mace away. Half a second later the mace came back, smashing into the side of the young man's head, effectively killing him. The man in the suit froze in his place as he heard a booming voice from the end of the hall, filled with anger and hate. The man turned around, staring down John at the end of the hall as Lemar took care of some ULTIMATUM members. 

"You anti-American piece of shit. I thought I bashed your head in, Karl," John hissed as he stared at the bludgeoned and brutalized bodies of soldiers and agents. 

"That was a decoy...you patriotic piece of shit," Karl hissed back. 

"Look at what you did to them. Why did you kill them? 'Cause they got a flag on their sleeve?" John asked him, stalking closer.

"Precisely. They serve a flag. They serve a country. We are the human race, not the American race, not the Swiss race-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up with your schizo-freak bullshit. You kill good people. I kill bad people, like you," John said, loosening the straps on his shield. 

"What is good about blindly following a flag?"

"Helluva lot better than blowing people up. It's time for you and your idiotic ideology to die."

"No, it is time for the borders and walls to fall, for the flags to drop, and for humans to unite!" Karl yelled. 

In a rage, John launched his shield at, but Karl deflected it with his mace. John easily caught the shield and charged at the Flag-Smasher. As John came to him, Karl swung at the mace a few times, clashing with the shield. Using little force, John took his shield and shoved Karl into a wall. He then head butted him, causing Karl's nose to bleed and sucker punched him in the gut. John then pummeled his fist into Karl's face, bloodying it to a pulp. 

To get away, Karl kneed him in the groin and swung his mace at his head. John went down, but he quickly got back up as Karl's now deep red face grinned at him. John glared at him, his eyes bloodshot with hatred. He dusted off his shield, cracked his neck and smirked at Karl. He then charged at him, busting him through the already crumbling wall into the field behind. Taking his shield, he continued to bloody his face, tearing the skin and breaking the bones in his head. 

All John saw was his father. Yelling and shouting at Karl like a hound, John bashed in his head, finally killing him. When he was done, Karl's face barely looked recognizable. It was completely covered in blood, fragments of bone and broken skin. John's face was sprayed with Karl's blood, but he treated it like badge and didn't wipe it off. Getting off the now dead body, John turned around to see Lemar with a smirk on his face after killing members of Karl's team. "Let's go, John. Heard they got Ross in the basement, thinkin' they're hiding him," Lemar told him. 

—[]—

Bucky, Sam, and Sharon finally arrived at the Pentagon, practically spilling out of the van. They hurried up one of the gates guarded by armed soldiers. The guards immediately approached them, armed and ready. "We need you to leave the premises now! If you do not comply we have to assume you are a threat and we will not hesitate to take lethal action against you!" the soldier said to them.

Standing forward, Sam held up his hands in surrender. "We do not want to hurt you. We are trying to stop Walker and Hoskins from killing Secretary Ross," Sam explained to them.

"Turn around now and leave the premises!" The soldier shouted back. 

"We are trying to help you!" Sam yelled. 

"Get down on your knees!" The soldier shouted, now aiming his gun at Sam.

"C'mon man," Sam muttered under his breath. 

He sighed, and looked at Sharon, and then Bucky. They had a sort of contingency plan if smooth talking the soldiers didn't get them in. "Buck, hold this for me," Sam said, handing him the shield.

"Buck?" He whispered under his breath, the nodded at him. "Sure thing, Samuel," he said with a grin, saluting him.

"Don't ever call me that," Sam said, opening his wings and taking Sharon's arm. "Bye!" He said, taking off in a blast. 

"Whoa!" Sharon said, jarred by the speed and force. 

"Fire now!" The soldier said, aiming his gun at Sam and Sharon. 

"Delivery!" Sam shouted as he flew over the fence and dropped Sharon inside. "Oh shit," he said, taking a sharp incline to dodge the bullets.

"Dammit...call in the Air Force, we have an armed individual with a wing suit around the Pentagon!" The soldier said into his comm. "Now, get on your knees and drop the shield," he said to Bucky. 

"I'm sorry," Bucky said, moving towards him.

The soldier a few others then fired at him, but he quickly blocked the spray of bullets with the shield. Getting closer, he knocked out the main guard, still blocking bullets with the shield. He then threw the shield at the other soldiers, knocking their weapons out of their hands. Waving to them, Bucky hopped over the fence and met up with Sharon. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said fondly. "Made it in one piece."

"Sam, what do you got?" Bucky asked, pressing his comm further into his ear. 

"Major damage across all sides. Smoke pouring out everywhere. It's a damn war zone," he told them. 

After surveilling, Sam looked down, only to hear the familiar sound of fighter jets heading right towards him. "Ah shit! This really is a war zone now!"

"Are those planes?" Bucky asked. 

"Jets, but yes, Barnes! Yes, they're planes. Really freaking fast planes!" Sam said, beginning to fly to opposite direction of the Pentagon. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sharon asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me! Just stop Walker and Hoskins from killing Ross!" Sam yelled. 

"Got it," Bucky said, "Let's go," he told Sharon, walking into the smoldering building. 

Back in the sky, Sam had two fighter jets hot on his tail. By now, he was a few miles away from the Pentagon. With an order, the jets began to shoot at him, so he dove straight down. The jets soon followed, taking a near nosedive. As they continued to shoot at him, Sam did a barrel roll and came upwards in a sharp turn. "Woo! Man thing really moves!" Sam cheered. "Ay, Redwing...do me a little favor and distract 'em," he said, sending his little red drone out with a smirk. 

Back in the Pentagon, Bucky and Sharon approached a group of soldiers. They all immediately aimed their guns at them, barking at them to drop their weapons and get down on their knees. Bucky sighed and looked at Sharon. "Stand back," he said, as she got behind him.

He then crouched to the floor, placed his metal hand on the surface and sent a pulse into the ground. The ripple wave shot out to the soldiers, knocking them all over. Quickly, Bucky grabbed Sharon's wrist and ran with her past the groaning soldiers. Turning down another corridor, they were met with a band of ULTIMATUM members. The pair looked at each other again. "We got this," Sharon said until the members began to shoot at them. 

"Get behind me!" Bucky yelled, blocking the bullets with the shield. 

Taking a chance, Bucky then threw the shield at them at certain angle, knocking their guns out of their hands. He got a few scrapes from flying bullets, but it didn't phase him. "You okay?" Sharon asked.

"I'm fine. Now, let's take out these little bastards," he said, drawing out the claws in his metal hand.

Foolish, the terrorists came at them. Sharon, with her batons, beat them and whacked them until they became unconscious. Bucky took his claws and slashed their chests, then shoving them into the wall. They kept coming back, but he just threw them back into the wall. Grabbing onto her ankle, one of the terrorists wouldn't let Sharon go. In her style, she kicked them in the face with her boot. 

Persistent, some of the members still rose to their feet against the pair. Pulling out a knife, one of the members came from Sharon's throat. The highly-skilled agent whipped out her gun and fired into the member's knees. There was one annoying member left, as he kept yanking on Bucky's ankle. Annoyed, Bucky detached his arm and smacked the terrorist with it, knocking them out. "Well, this will be quite the story to tell one day," Sharon, putting her batons back into their place. 

Back in the sky, Sam managed to get the jets back over near the Pentagon. Redwing had distracted them for a bit, only for him to be shot into metal shreads. "No!" Sam yelled.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked.

"They got my Redwing, man!" Sam said, dodging more bullets. 

"Eh, he's okay," Bucky muttered.

Sam then realized the jets were extremely close to him. In a panic, he shot backwards between the jets, but not realizing how tight of a squeeze it was. Part of his right wing got caught in the air intake on the bottom side. This caused a malfunction the jet and it started to descend rapidly. Sam soon stabilized himself and realized there was another problem: the pilot's ejection wasn't working. Riley, Sam thought. Any air-related disaster made him think of Riley. 

The jet was soon approaching the ground and Sam knew he had to do something. Shakily, Sam reached the jet's cockpit window. He shot at it several times, finally shattering it. He then unbuckled the pilot and grabbed him under his arms as the jet descended below. Sam landed safely and let go of the pilot. The jet crashed into the Potomac, sending off waves into the water. Catching his breath, Sam talked to the pilot, "Hey man, you alright?" 

"Yeah...yeah...wait a minute...you're Sam Wilson, the Falcon," the pilot said. 

"Yeah, that's me. Please don't arrest me, dude. I'm trying to stop something here. John Walker and Lemar Hoskins are here to kill Thaddeus Ross. I'm here with my team Bucky Barnes and Sharon Carter to stop it. We cool?" 

"We're cool. Good luck," the pilot said, as Sam nodded and headed towards the building. 

Same eventually met up with his team, taking the shield back from Bucky. Looking around at all the ULTIMATUM members that were down, Sam smirked. "Y'all took care of them, huh?" 

"Damn right," Sharon said. "We still need to find Walker and Hoskins though."

"Well, let's search for em then," Sam said, tightening the shield around his forearm. 

—[]—

Wondering the halls, John and Lemar just talked. They managed to save several more people trapped in the rubble. However, they weren't able to find access to the basement to get Ross, so they decided to wait him out. John was just relieved that Morgenthau was finally dead. He just needed to take out Ross and Zemo and he would be satisfied. The world would feel safer for him. As they wondered leisurely, they eventually heard faint voices coming from down the hall. 

They readied themselves and rushed down the corridor only to find Sam, Bucky, and Sharon. The five of them stopped in their tracks, staring each other down. John smirked and spoke first, "I was wondering where you dumbasses were. Where you guys been?" He asked.

"Cleaning up your messes," Sam said.

"My messes? All this shit was done by ULTIMATUM, Wilson! Don't be an idiot. See, it's shit like this that just proves you don't deserve that shield!" John yelled at him. "Give it up, Sam."

"I don't care who think should be Cap. Come and take it, John!" Sam taunted. 

In the corner of her eye, Sharon noticed a woman pass by down the hall. She furrowed her brow and decided to follow the woman. "Shar, where are you going?" Bucky asked worriedly.

"I saw someone! Make sure you don't lose Walker and Hoskins!" She yelled as she ran after the woman.

"Buck?" Sam asked. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, clenching his fist and glaring at Lemar. 

Sharon didn't run into anymore terrorists, but she did find the hall where they had slaughtered soldiers. Her stomach turned at the sight of the bloodied soldiers. She had seen a lot from her SHIELD days, but seeing innocent people dead and so brutally killed still got to her. She also noticed all their ripped off embroidered flags, laying in front of them on the tile floor. 

She eventually caught up with the woman in a wider hall, and shouted at her. "Hey!" 

The woman then turned around, a murderous glare appearing on her face as she saw Sharon's own. "Oh, not you again," Sharon said, pulling her gun on her. 

"Natalia should be alive, not you. Not the Winter Soldier, not the Falcon, not me..." Yelena said, stalking towards her. 

"What's that supposed to mean? She died for all of us. She died a hero."

"And you are part of why she's not here."

"That's some backwards logic you have there," Sharon said, still aiming her gun at Yelena. 

"If she cannot be alive, then you shouldn't be either."

"You gonna kill half the world?"

"No...just ones I don't like. Such as you."

"What did I ever do to you?" 

"Being a self-righteous bitch. I heard all the stories about Natalia's pathetic Avenger and SHIELD friends. None of you truly knew her or appreciated her."

"I knew she was a good person with a big heart. So if you wanna kill me over that? Come at me," Sharon encouraged, putting her gun away and clenching her fists. 

Full of resentment and annoyance, John and Sam charged at each other, clashing their shields. Punches and kicks flew at each other, but Sam wasn't inflicting enough damage. John was much taller, bigger, and stronger. He even managed to crack Sam's goggles, obscuring his vision. Sam then tossed his goggles away. Bucky, again, was taking care of Lemar, who couldn't quite keep up the fight against him. Bucky knocked him out once again. 

Bucky noticed John getting the upper hand on Sam and stepped in. Using his metal arm, he choke slammed John to the ground, but John used his boot against Bucky's chest and propelled him away. When Bucky thudded on the floor, he was immediately pressed further down with John's boot. "Stay down, Winter Soldier," John said before Sam came from behind him, kicking directly behind his knees.

John collapsed into his knees as Bucky stood to his feet and glared at him with his bruised and slightly bloody face. "You'll never be Steve. You'll never be Cap," Bucky told him.

"I know, but I am me. I will take out the bullies in the world, the bad guys...whatever it takes, whatever I need to do...I'll do it," he said, as blood leaked from his lip and cheek. 

"We will too, but-" Bucky started to say before Sam cut him off.

"Right now, we ought to ban together for once," Sam said, pointing a few remaining ULTIMATUM members. 

Bucky turned around and John stood up from his position. Grabbing his throbbing head, Lemar stumbled to his feet, glaring at Bucky. "Hold on, Lemar," John said. "We got more of these pricks."

John then looked back at Sam. "You got that balls to take em out, Sam? Or are you gonna continue to be a pussy?" John taunted him until Sam slammed him up against the wall, a fist ready to punch him.

"I don't give a damn what you think of me, John! I'm gonna do what is right, and if I have to kill em, I will," Sam admitted to him, backing away.

"They're terrorists. They don't deserve to live," John told him. 

Sam just ignored him and strode towards the terrorists with his shield. "Stand down now and surrender," Sam told them.

"Not a chance," one of the terrorist said, flipping around their machine gun and cocking it. 

"Okay, your choice," Sam said simply. 

As the shooting began, Sam blocked bullets with the shield and Bucky took his knife, stabbing a terrorist in the leg. Lemar took one by the head and repeatedly bashed it into the wall, killing them. John took his shield and one of the terrorists, slipping the shield under their jaw and pulling upwards. With little force, he was able to his dislocate their skull from their spine, killing them instantly. Two terrorists with machine guns remained and they began to fire. Sam took his own gun, shooting them and killing them. 

As thing settled, John looked to Sam who was breathing heavily. "Oh so you will kill then, huh?"

"Those terrorists were trying to kill us. We saw what they did to the soldiers and agents. We won't kill the soldiers and agents, they're just following orders. Pretty big difference between a terrorist and a soldier, John. Shouldn't you know that?" Sam asked him. 

"I know. Just seeing where your morals lie. You're more like me than you thought, huh?"

"Nah. We only kill if they are an absolute threat to our life. They don't attack us? Then we'll just take 'em in peacefully," Sam told him. 

Bucky pressed his comm further into his ear, listening to Sharon fighting against Yelena. "Sharon? Sharon, are you okay?" He asked

"I'm busy!" She yelled, kicking Yelena in the jaw. 

"What if you one of your buddies is in danger, but your life isn't, would you kill for them?" John asked Sam, taunting him. 

"Shut your damn mouth! Shut your mouth for once, John!" Sam yelled. 

Yelena grew tired of Sharon's kicks and punches and pulled out a knife, swiping it at her. Sharon, surprised, stumbled backwards to dodge the blade. The Widow then swiped again, cutting Sharon's cheek. Another swipe and she cut her left arm. Yelena then went to stab her in the stomach, but the blade couldn't quite cut through the Kevlar suit. Sharon smirked, smacking the blade out of her hand and kicking it away. 

"How 'bout you make me, Wilson? C'mon...hit me," John said, shoving Sam in the chest. 

"Man, don't push me," Sam said, wagging a finger at John. 

"Maybe rope your pal in?" Bucky said to Lemar, referring to John's antics. Lemar just shrugged. 

Yelena's eyes darkened after Sharon slapped her knife away. The Widow punched Sharon in the chest, causing her to fall to the floor, grabbing her chest. Yelena then got on top of her, punching her face. She repeatedly beat her face, breaking the skin. She cried out in pain as the blood leaked from the broken skin. "Sharon?!" Bucky yelled. "Are you okay?!"

John glanced at Bucky who then ran off to find Sharon. His glance then returned to Sam as he stood closer to intimidate him. "What if she dies? Would that make you kill?" 

"That's enough!" Sam shouted, taking a swing at John. 

"Sharon, where are you?!" Bucky yelled, running frantically down the halls, trying to remember where she initially went. 

As John and Sam began to fight again, Bucky ran as fast as he could down various halls. Eventually, he heard faint yells and he sped toward them. He then found Yelena on top on Sharon, choking her with both hands. He immediately became enraged. "HEY! LET HER GO!" He screamed, speeding towards her.

Yelena didn't back down and continued choking Sharon. Sharon tried to kick and push her away but she was losing her strength and vision quickly. Suddenly, Bucky kicked Yelena in the face, knocking her off of Sharon and onto the floor. He then kicked her head again, knocking her out. 

Deeply worried, he rushed over to Sharon's side, cupping her bloody face. "Shar-Sharon...hey," he said, brushing a strand of blood-soaked hair out of her face. "Sharon please," he whispered. 

She eventually caught her breath and opened her eyes, seeing Bucky's look of anguish. Realizing his hand on her cheek, she grasped it with her hand and lightly smirked. "Thanks Barnes."

"Oh God...she could've killed you," he said.

"Yeah, but she didn't 'cause of you. W-where's Sam?" She asked.

Bucky sighed. "Fighting with John."

"And Hoskins?"

"With him still, I would guess."

"I-I need to get up," she said, sitting up.

"Shar, slow down," he said, grasping her arms. 

"If Sam is busy with John, we need to make sure Lemar doesn't pull something," she said, taking his hand to stand up.

"Okay, but..."

"I'm fine," she told him. "Let's go back."

—[]—

In the basement, Ross watched the fights, especially the recurring ones between John and Sam. In a fit of rage, he grabbed the table and chucked it across the room. At this point, he hated John. He had become too much of a problem. Sam, Lemar, Bucky, and Sharon weren't on his good list either. After chucking the table, his hair was out of place. He slicked it back, cleared his throat and looked back at the officials. "I want out. I want to get that Walker prick and squeeze his little head!"

"Sir, I would not advise. They are highly dangerous individuals. Four of them are enhan-" an official said before being slammed into the wall by Ross grabbing his throat. 

"I want to get to Walker NOW!" 

—[]—

As Sam and John continued to fight, another man stepped into the building with a long coat with a furry collar. The man walked slowly, but with purpose to the oblivious men. Eventually, Bucky and Sharon broke up the fight between Sam and John with Lemar watching on. Stopping about 20 feet from them, he spoke, "It is time."

They all looked at him with Ross approaching behind them. "Time for what?" Sam asked.

"Zemo," Ross acknowledged. "Where have you been?" 

"Just a few hours before I came here......I destroyed the lab....it's smoldering now. The scientists as well. All gone," Zemo told him.

"You son of a bitch! That program cost hundreds of millions!" Ross yelled. 

"Ross' serum is a failure. It's been proven to cause homicidal thoughts in its hosts. He knew about this and so did President Newbauer. Before I burnt the place down, I leaked all the information to the FBI. Soon...justice will prevail."

"Wait...what?!" John asked Zemo. He then looked to Lemar. "Homicidal thoughts?" He whispered.

"You're killing people without it," Bucky said. 

"People that need to be killed. These monsters Ross has created, they're far worse than you, or perhaps as bad as you Mr. Barnes." 

"What are you getting at, Zemo?" Ross chuckled nervously. 

"This team you've built, it's a failure. They will make Sokovias out of every country. You need to be taken out. Your monsters included. And for a clean slate...I may as well take out the new Avengers as well," Zemo said, reaching behind his back. "Look at my face," he said, taking off his mask and continued, "...remember it. It will be the last you see when you are gone to the world that you failed to protect and serve," he said, years filling his eyes. 

He then got something from behind his back and intended to throw it. It was a grenade. Bucky immediately grabbed his gun, aiming it at Zemo's grenade as his arm winded back to throw it. A single bullet left the handgun and hit directly on the grenade as it rolled through the air. It wasn't far from Zemo when the bullet penetrated the grenade. Bucky grabbed Sam and Sharon, pushing them to the ground and shielding them as the grenade exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. John shielded himself and Lemar as it, leaving Ross on his own. 

When the dust settled, Zemo began to cry out in pain as his skin burned and melted and bled. He then grabbed his mask, put it on, and ran out of the hall. Bucky helped Sam and Sharon back up as turned around to see Zemo gone. "Where the hell did he go?" Bucky asked.

"You blew up his face," John said. "He ran off."

"I will say...he was right about you, especially you, John," Ross said, glaring at him. 

"What's that?"

"You are a monster, a seemingly uncontrollable one-"

"Didn't he say you knew about the homicidal thoughts with the shit you put in me?" John asked Ross. 

"I'll give you a choice, John. We let you be Captain America, save the world, have Sara back...but during missions, we will control you," Ross told him, causing John to chuckle. 

John pulled out his gun, quickly pressing it against Ross' forehead. "Go fuck yourself, Ross."

Ross then pulled out his own gun, pressing it against John's forehead, but it was butted against his helmet. John smirked and unclipped his chin strap, and pulled off his helmet. Sweat dripped from his blonde hair that was matted down from the helmet. "Old bastard. Pull it. I dare you," John said, confident that Ross wouldn't pull the trigger. 

"John..." Lemar warned. "John, kill him! Don't test him!" 

"I'll just find another soldier," Ross said with a smirk, pulling the trigger three times.

The three bullets at such close range blew a huge hole right through John's head, killing him instantly. Blood splattered across the walls and everyone in the hall. Sharon's breath hitched in shock from seeing John's head like that. "NO!!" Lemar screamed, tackling Ross. 

Suddenly a band on heavily armed and protected soldiers came at them from both sides, ordering them to let go of their weapons, but their hands on their head, and to get down on their knees. All of them but Ross and Lemar willingly complied with the soldiers as they were placed in handcuffs. With tears trickling down his face, Lemar was tackled to the floor and put in handcuffs as well as the others. 

Before Sam, Bucky, and Sharon were taken into custody, a general stopped the soldiers. "I saw what these three did here today. They should not be arrested."

"But sir, they broke in," a soldier protested.

"For now, get them to the hospital. They look like they took a beating. The legalities will be figured out later. Thank you for defending this ground. Unfortunately many great American lives were lost here today," the general said to the team.

"Thank you, sir. It's a tragedy what happened here," Sam nodded.

"That really means a lot, sir. Thank you," Bucky said.

"Well, carry on, sergeant. Get them to the hospital," the general informed the soldiers. 

T H E H O S P I T A L

Once they got to the hospital, they were all treated for their injuries. Sharon was the worse off. Bucky pleaded with the nurses to get them all in one room, but really it was just Sharon that needed one. She had a mild concussion, one fractured rib, multiple cuts, and a bad bruise on her stomach. Luckily, Sharon's parents were somewhat nearby and they rushed down to see their daughter. 

Sam and Bucky were able to wait in her room as she rested. Bucky sat next to her, constantly checking her vitals monitor. Sam was on the couch, watching the news on the small TV. Of course, it was all about the events that unfolded within that crazy hour. "Three hours ago the world saw the chaos unfold at the Pentagon. Explosions were going off while a few vigilantes infiltrated the building. The inside battles we could not see for now, but we do know what happened in the end. President Ford Newbauer, Secretary Thaddeus Ross, and Lemar Hoskins also known as Commando or Battlestar were arrested. There were unfortunately many fatalities reported at the Pentagon...about 58 soldiers and 37 federal workers were killed by the terrorist group called ULTIMATUM. Their leader, Karl Morgenthau, was killed by John Walker as seen on camera. Later on, John Walker was shoot three times in the head by Thaddeus Ross, effectively killing the former replacement for Captain America. As details roll in, we will stay on top of it," the anchor said. 

"Oh, we have breaking news. Acting President, who is Vice President Philip Julio has tweeted, 'My fellow Americans, after the events of today and the evidence that has already been brought to me, I ask that Lemar Hoskins is mentally evaluated before he is convicted. I also am focusing on finding Helmut Zemo and Yelena Belova. I am deeply saddened to hear that President Ford Newbauer did not look out for America's best interests. Later today, I will hold a press conference. Stay tuned.'"

Just after the report, Sharon's parents rushed into her room. They immediately went to her side, holding her hand and tucking the hair behind her ear. "My baby..." her mother said as her daughter's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

"Sharon, honey. It's your parents," her father said, squeezing her hand. 

"Dad? Mom..." she said with a tired voice. 

"Oh honey, we saw the news and you were on it and we checked with all the hospitals and finally found you. We're so glad you're okay," her mother said, kissing her forehead. 

"Thanks mom."

Her father kissed her hand, patting it. "You need to stop giving us a heart attack, Shar," he said to her. 

"Sorry, but I can't make promises," she said with a small smile as she looked to her left. "Bucky...Sam. Good to see you guys too."

"You think we'd leave you? Nah, you're stuck with us," Sam said, sitting on her bed. "Oh...I'm Sam Wilson, the Falcon," he said to her parents.

"Bucky, ma'am, sir," Bucky said simply.

"You're her friends I assume? Nice to meet you both," the mother said. 

"It's an honor to be her friend," Bucky said, causing them all to smile.

Later on into the night, Sam and Bucky stayed as well as Sharon's parents. Sam and Sharon's parents had fallen asleep. Bucky still wasn't all that tired, but it was midnight so he figured he ought to try and get some sleep. He leaned over Sharon, pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering in the smallest voice, "Goodnight Sharon."

With everything finally calm, he actually got good sleep that night despite sleeping in a chair. 

A R L I N G T O N C E M E T A R Y

Oddly enough, Sam, Bucky, and Sharon were invited to John's funeral. Since they were invited, it felt disrespectful to not go, even if they didn't like John. They knew deep down John was not a bad man, but he was certainly a very flawed man. To attend, Sam and Bucky rented some black suits and Sharon rented a black dress. The funeral was only about four days after the events at the Pentagon. There was quite a few people attending his funeral. 

John's casket was draped with an American flag as two soldiers in dress uniform stood in front of it. At the front were seated Lemar, his ex-wife Brandi, and their son Marcus. Seated next to them were John's mom Emily and and his little sister Kate. Sam, Bucky, and Sharon were seated at the back. Once the funeral was over, Lemar approached the team. He stuffed his hands in his eyes and nodded at them. "You showed up. That answered my question."

"What question?" Sam asked him.

"If you could put aside your disagreements with John and show up for him. I fought alongside him, he was a good man. Maybe you didn't agree with him and his tactics, but he was a good man. Right now, his um...his body was sent out for research and preservation. That ought to help us understand the serum that Zemo destroyed. So...thank you for coming," Lemar said honestly.

"You're welcome," Sam said. 

"Lemar...I know a guy who can probably help you with your legal mess," Sharon said, handing him a card.

"Nelson and Murdock Law Office. Criminal Defense Lawyer Matthew Murdock," Lemar read out. "Thank you."

"He's one of the best. Good luck," Sharon said to him. 

Lemar watched as the the team walked away back to their van. He looked at the card again and stuffed the card in his pocket. His son, who was about eight, latched onto his leg and he smiled, picking him up. "Where you wanna go, little man? As long as it's okay with mom."

"I want pizza," Marcus said.

"Pizza? Okay, let's get you some pizza."

The last to leave were John's family, who bawled at his casket. His mother had now lost two sons. She only had one child left. She felt as if she was cursed, and maybe she was.


	8. Second Shot

A/N: Longest chapter yet...sorry? I mean, it is a finale...

C L I N T ' S F A R M

After all was over in D.C., the team traveled back to Clint's farm which they were surprised they could still stay at. Clint told them that they could stay as long as they wanted until they secured a place of their own again. The team was instructed to stay within the continental United States for the time being, which wasn't an issue for them. They stayed in their respective rooms as before, but this time Meredith and Sam took the guest bed while Sharon and Bucky took the boys' room. 

Once Bucky took a shower, he got into his night clothes and settled into bed. Sharon came in and settled in as well. Looking over at him, she smiled. "Glad to be back?" She asked.

"It's just nice to only worry about what I'm gonna eat rather than 'is this guy gonna kill me?'" He said to her. 

"Yeah, that is nice. Simplicity."

"How do you feel?" He asked, pointing to her chest and face. 

"Oh, I'm alright. It was just a hairline fracture. Good news my heart didn't swell and I didn't have internal bleeding from that bruise, ya know...like deadly internal bleeding," she assured him. 

"That is all good. Where do you think things are gonna go from here?" He asked, catching her off guard. 

She didn't realize what he meant exactly. "I...um....well," she stammered. "I-I don't know," she muttered. 

"Well, I think Sam might actually take up the shield...question is...we gonna there beside him?" 

"Oh...oh yeah. I think we will. We're a pretty great team, but we'll see, right?" 

"Yeah, guess we will. Well, goodnight Sharon," he said, turning off the beside lamp.

"Goodnight Bucky," she said, lightly slapping her face for initially misinterpreting him. 

He fell asleep quite quickly. Although his mind began to wonder and this time, it wasn't a nightmare, but a dream. At least, it seemed like a dream. Everything was blurry. It was as if his eyes had just woken up before he rubbed them clear. Nothing changed. Surrounding him was a very orange world. The sky was a sort of blood orange color fading into a pale orange at the horizon. He looked to his feet and saw water which appeared orange because of the reflection of the sky. 

He then heard a warped voice call out something. He couldn't quite make out the letters. "Hello?" He asked. 

He heard the voice again, now clearer. This time he could make out the letters. It was his name, his real name. "James?" The voice called out. 

The voice set in and he recognized it. His eyes went big in realization, but he couldn't see anything but blobs. A dark blob with a red head and white face was walking towards him. It was short. It called out his name again. "Natalia?!" He yelled, but was suddenly awake.

Whatever it was, it was gone.

A R L I N G T O N C E M E T A R Y

It had been a few days after John's funeral. After the two went their separate ways the month before, she had scored a role in a mew movie. The film required that she go overseas to film in Europe and she did. Her role wasn't substantial, but she put in the effort and started filming just days before the Pentagon battle. When she heard the news that John was killed, she wanted to go back, but what could she tell her job? He wasn't really her husband. What even was their relationship? 

She eventually finished her filming and immediately flew into D.C. She had seen he was laid to rest at Arlington, which she was surprised by. At a local store, she bought a bundle of poppies and a little American flag. Taking her things, she went to the office to find his gravestone and walked to path to it. The sky above was gray and rolling, but no rain, no thunder, and no lightning. Coming up to his grave, she placed the poppies and America flag on the ground in front of it and stared at his engraved name. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I wanted to come, I really did. I know what you were doing was what you thought was right. Ross...that bastard. He'll get his payback. And...if it's any comfort, you weren't a bad fake husband," she admitted softly and continued, "pretty great in bed as well," she murmured, almost laughing to herself. "You deserved more. Goodbye John," she said in a serious tone then turned around and left. 

W A S H I N G T O N , D. C. 

After the events at the Pentagon, Sam, Bucky, and Sharon were invited to D.C. for some sort of event. They brought along Steve this time so that they could spend more time together. Once they arrived in D.C. at the location they agreed to, they were then taken in by a Secret Service vehicle. All seated in the back, the team sat in awkward silence as the stone-faced agents drove them around. "So uh...what's the conference about?" Sam asked one of the agents.

They were silent. "Is there food?" He asked.

More silence. "Got it. Silent treatment," Sam muttered. 

—[]—

After a silent car ride, they were escorted four of the vehicle and guided behind a large stage with a podium in the middle and plenty of red, white, and blue decorations. Behind the curtain were several assistants waiting there with a smile. The team was told to bring their suits and weapons as well, and the Secret Service handed them over to a small team of designers. "Excuse me...what is all this?" Sharon asked.

"We're repairing your suits," a designer said. "Your suits look a little scuffed up and well...if Mr. Wilson is to be the new Captain America, he's gonna need some blue and stars in that suit," the designer explained with a smile. "Right now, just go take a seat over there," the designer told them. 

"Okay then," Sam said, following along. 

"Hello, we're just here to make you all look good," a makeup artist said, causing them to frown. "Well, better than you do now."

"Thanks," Sharon said begrudgingly as she sat down. 

"I don't need make up. Maybe Sam does..." Bucky argued.

"Oh please, you'll have cameras on you. We need to cover up those dark circles. You look tired and your hair's a little messy too," the makeup artist said, bringing in her hairstylist.

"What the hell is all this?" Sam asked as he refused to sit down.

"President Julio is endorsing you as Captain America, this is you and your team's star moment! Everyone will love you I promise," the makeup artist said as she put a cream under Bucky's eyes.

"Oh, that smells nice," he said, smiling.

"Mhm, lavender. Go on Mr. Wilson. Sit down. We don't bite."

"She's gonna make you real pretty for Meredith," Bucky teased.

"I am already pretty to her, Barnes," Sam scoffed. "Steve, did you ever go through this?"

"Yes," Steve chuckled. "For my movies and for the educational films I shot," he said. "The celebrity presence comes with the shield I'm afraid."

"I still find it crazy you're alive and old Captain Rogers," the makeup artist said. 

"It's a long story," Steve smiled. 

—[]—

The crowd piled into the grassy area and clapped and cheered as newly-sworn and former Vice President Philip Julio walked onto the stage. Julio was a very handsome man. He accepted his graying hair and his crow's feet, but was still America's youngest ever president at 41. He was also the first of his family to be born in America. He had his flaws about him. His temper often got him in trouble and he would lash out at reporters trying to slander him, but you couldn't really blame him. Aside from that, he was a very passionate man and he adored superheroes, but not so much the morally ambiguous vigilantes such as U.S. Agent and Commando. 

He came up to the podium, adjusted the microphone and smiled at the crowd, clapping along with them. "It is great to be here today. It is a great day, a historic day. Today, we hand the mantle of a true American hero over to a truly deserving man. Over seven years ago, the Avengers split apart and Steve Rogers had shedded the mantle of Captain America. It was a great loss. Without the Avengers truly banded together against the greatest threats, we were all vulnerable. Then, that dreaded purple mass murderer came and beat us. He beat us all. During those seven years without our Cap, the former Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross mobilized a program called the Patriot Super Soldier Program in order to find the new Captain America. In August of 2016, John F. Walker and Lemar Hoskins were chosen to be the new Captain America and Bucky, of course Bucky was a nickname of Rogers' best pal, so they gave Hoskins a real alias; Battlestar. Both Walker and Hoskins were formidable soldiers and best friends. So naturally...the two were a great fit. The two were also very patriotic, but...they both had some problems. We saw this not so long ago with the brutality, specifically Walker's brutality. He was not fit for the shield. And I'm not saying that to taint the name of a man who is now dead, but he wasn't Captain America, but something else. However, I do know a man that can take on that mantle..." Julio said as the crowd began to cheer. "Please applaud for your new Captain America...SAMUEL THOMAS WILSON!!!" 

"That's your cue...Cap," Bucky said, nudging Sam's shoulder. 

Sam looked to him, then to Sharon, and finally to Steve, who nodded at him. He took a deep breath, grabbed his shield and walked out onto the stage to scream of hundreds of people. A huge grin grew on his face as he stared at all the cheering people. He then turned to President Julio and walked up to him, firmly shaking his hand. "Of course, Captain America must have his trusty sidekick...Bucky Barnes!" Julio announced.

Bucky perked up upon hearing his and he looked over to Steve and Sharon as they both smiled. He looked nervously at them and she patted his hand to reassure him. "Go on, they're cheering for you," she said with a big smile. 

Bucky stood up and walked out onto the stage, taken aback by the applause and cheering. He stood there awkwardly as a smile formed on his face. Sam then gestured him over and patted his back. "They are loving us, man," Sam said to him.

"Maybe it's for you, not me."

"But there is one more team member, that keeps these two guys together...please welcome Sharon Carter!!" Julio shouted into the mic as the crowd continued to cheer. 

She was baffled. She was confused. Why is my name being called? I'm just a simple former agent, not an Avenger. "Go on," Steve chuckled. "You're just as important as them," he told her. 

Sharon walked out onto stage and was immediately greeted by an eager Bucky. He smiled brightly at her, and pulled her by the wrist near Sam and the President. "These guys are your new team...the Patriots!" Julio announced.

"The Patriots? Hm, not bad," Bucky said. 

"We uh...we gotta work on your names though," Julio said, confusing them.

"Our names?" Sam questioned. 

"Obviously, Wilson here is now Captain America," Julio said as the crowd cheered again. 

Julio grabbed Bucky by the shoulder and had him behind the podium with him. "I think the Winter Soldier name kinda has a bad connotation, yeah?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed.

"Well, we can come up with a better name....hm, hm, hm. How about Patriot? Sound good, all?" Julio asked the audience as they cheered. "Yeah?" He asked Bucky.

"S-sure.." Bucky said, shrugging.

"Now, Miss Carter," Julio began, pulling her along to the podium. "Do you have an alias? Some spiffy, cool name?" He asked her.

"No."

He frowned and pulled her to the side. "Nothing?" He whispered. 

"No. Agent 13, I guess? When I was at SHIELD, but that's just-"

"It'll do," he told her as he returned to the podium. "Agent 13! Agent 13, kind of a mysterious name, huh? Sharon Carter, Agent 13. You may think she is unlucky with an alias like that, but I assure you..." Julio began to say. 

"She is a luck charm, that's for certain," Bucky said with a smile. "We'd get in so much more trouble without her," he chuckled as the crowd laughed along.

She smiled brightly at him and the two stared at each other. "This is the most I've seen you smile," Sharon told him. 

"Same to you," he said back, smirking at her. 

"Now that you've been properly introduced to these fine people, let's see someone more familiar," Julio said as the crowd waited in anticipation. "Please welcome the first American superhero, the Sentinel of Liberty, the Man Out of Time...the first Captain America...STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!!! Julio shouted as the crowd cheered uproariously. 

Steve was surprised but stood up and graciously stepped on stage. The crowd roared and his friends applauded as he walked on stage. People were quickly baffled when they realized how old Cap was. Bucky guided his friend to the podium and smiled at him. "I know...I know. I know I look quite different. All I'll say is that...it's a long story," he chuckled. "But...what I really want to say is that I know Sam Wilson, my friend, will be a great Captain America and my friends Bucky Barnes and Sharon Carter will be his great and equal companions to help guide each other. What they've done together as a team these past few months just warms my heart. I hope that they inspire hope in everyone and bring about a new era of superheroes. 'Cause we damn well know we'll need 'em," Steve said.

"No...we won't!" Zemo shouted as he dropped a grenade to his feet and ran. 

"NO!" Bucky yelled, tackling Steve, Sharon, and Sam to the ground as Secret Service agents tackled down Julio.

Unfortunately for the crowd, the blast went off, instantly vaporizing a few people, shredding a few more, and severely injuring even more. As the dust settled, everyone looked at the destruction. Dozens were injured and plenty were dead, some weren't even recognizable. The team got up and stared grievously at the crowd. Soon, sirens blared in the area and rushed to the scene as President Julio and the team sat in silence. Julio look at the small scrape on his knuckle and scoffed. "Look what I got and look what they got," he said, referring to the injured crowd. "The man in the mask...that was Helmet Zemo, yes?"

"Yeah. Looks like he wants to scare us, make us hurt. He won't win though. He won't," Sam promised. 

"Before you leave...I have a gift for you all," Julio said, gesturing towards his assistant who gave the team keys to an apartment and a new car along with addresses. "I'm giving you all an apartment each, a new car each well...three of them. I figured someone would keep Captain Rogers company."

"Thank you. This wasn't necessary," Bucky said, stuffing the keys in his pocket. 

"No, you all deserve it. They're nice places, good, reliable cars, really."

"We still got stuff to pick up. We gotta get back to our rental van," Sam said.

"Of course. The agents will drive you back to your and you can be on your way. Your new suits will be delivered to your apartments when ready," he explained to them. "Oh and your new cars are waiting at your apartments."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Sam!" Meredith yelled, pushing herself through the sea of injured people, FBI agents, and emergency technicians. "Sam!"

She finally got to him and hugged him tightly. "You alright?" He asked, checking her for any injuries. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was on the total opposite side," she assured him. "So...what's the plan now?"

"Secret Service takes us back to the van, we go get every thing we left at Clint's and head back to New York," he told her.

"New York?"

"The President has awarded us apartments there. All our crimes have be expunged, even Barnes' thanks to you," Sam said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Meredith," Bucky said, walking towards her with a soft smile. "Whatever you did to the Hydra files-"

"Decrypted them," she answered.

"Decrypted then, yes...I'm a free man now with a clean slate all because of you," he said, going in for a hug. 

She smiled and accepted the hug, patting his back. "Well, I guess I'll meet you in New York, Wilson."

"You're not coming with us?" He asked.

"We're dating. I'm not...moving in with you...yet. I still have my place," she told him as he nodded. 

He came towards her, taking her hands and rubbing them with his thumbs. "Meet you there then," he said, kissing her quickly. 

She then left and he looked at his team and nodded. "Alright, lets go."

—[]—

The team were driven back to their van. They got in and sat in silence for some time. Processing what they had seen after the bombing wasn't easy, so they just remained silent. Sam sat in the back with Steve while Bucky drove with Sharon in the passenger seat. Looking at the shield, Sam stared at the dirt and tiny scuffs on the paint. Pursing his lips, he was the first to speak, "You know, I could've done something. I mean, I'm Cap, right? I could've thrown the shield, knocked the grenade outta there and kicked his punk ass. But nope..."

"Don't blame yourself, Sam. Zemo did this for a reason. He wasn't trying to kill any of us like before. He's taunting us, using innocent people as a pawn," Sharon told him. 

"And I could've stopped that, right?"

"No. He must've pulled the pin as Steve was talking. He didn't want to give you any time to stop it," she told him.

"He wants you to feel like you're not worthy of the shield," Bucky said to him. "But we all know you are. You know, I could've got him too...at the Pentagon."

"Dude, you shot a grenade next to him. We all thought he'd die. Guess fate's on his side..." Sam said.

"Let's stop blaming ourselves and start blaming Zemo," Sharon said to them. 

"Don't let him get to you, Sam. You are the worthy successor to the shield and you will defeat him. I know it," Steve said, starting him right in the eyes. 

Sam glanced at him and then looked away, through the window as the road passed by. He out the shield down my his feet and let his eyes shut. 

C L I N T 'S F A R M 

Later on, they arrived at Clint's farm around mid morning the next day. In no hurry, they walked inside, greeted Clint and Kate once again and went upstairs to get the rest of their things. As they packed their stuff, Clint clicked on the TV, cracked open a beer and watched the news. Burping, he patted his chest and gestured towards the TV to the team. "Hey, look at this. That um...that Battlestar guy, he's got a court date set. They're still looking for Zemo and Belova. Ross, that son of a bitch, they're getting him on murder and neglectful human experimentation. And shit...21 dead and 36 injured from the bomb at Julio's event."

"Jesus...what about the former President?" Sam asked.

"That bitch is TOAST," Kate said, making them all give her a look. "He's being charged with neglectful human experimentation," she further explained.

"Good. Whatever they had those scientists cook up in the lab really screwed up Walker, Hoskins, and Belova," Sharon said, walking out of the door with her things. 

"We need to keep on our toes, Zemo's still out there. No tellin' when he'll strike," Bucky said as he walked out with Sharon.

"No tellin when The Clown will find us," Clint said to Kate. 

"We can't just keep staying here. We need to stop him," she retorted. 

"I know, I know. Let's go say goodbye," he told her, patting her shoulder. 

The team finished packing the van and Clint and Kate came down to the dirt road to say their goodbyes. Lucky ran down towards them too, licking their hands. Sam then wiped it on Bucky's sleeve and he wiped his own hand on Sam's. Sharon rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Barton," Sam said, shaking Clint's hand. 

"Sure thing, Sam."

"Thank you, Clint," Bucky said, shaking his hand as well. 

"Yeah man. Hey, Tasha's always with us," he said to him.

"Yeah..."

"It was cool meeting you all," Kate said with a smile. "Luck's gonna miss you guys."

Lucky then whined and slumped over. Bucky pouted and crouched down to the dog, scratching him behind his ears. He got back up and glanced at Sharon who smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "Alright, we should go," Sharon said. "I can drive for a while," she told Bucky, taking the keys from his hand. 

"Oh God, we're gonna die," Sam joked, getting in the back with Steve who was napping. 

"Want me to drop you off at a shady alley way at night?" Sharon told him, getting in the driver's seat. 

"As long as I'm next to some food, I'll be good," he shrugged. 

Bucky shook his head, got into the passengers' seat and buckled in. He looked over to Sharon and smiled softly as she turned the engine on. They both reached for the radio at the same time, but he retracted his hand before they touched. "Sorry. I've been controlling the radio most of the time. You can choose something this time around," he said as she nodded, turning the dial. 

"Ooh," she said as she liked the sound she had dialed to. "Ironic. Alanis Morrisette."

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T 

They all moved into their respective apartments with Sam and Sharon their own again and Steve and Bucky keeping together. Luckily, they didn't have much to unpack and the apartments were already furnished with nice appliances, a decent sized-couch, TVs, beds, and a small dining space. By night, they were all moved in and ready for a new chapter in their lives as free people. 

Before they turned in for the night, Sharon phoned Bucky. Scratching his head, he picked up his phone and smiled at her name. "Hey."

"Hey Bucky. You guys all settled in? I just got off the phone with Sam," she told him. 

"Good, good. We're good. Steve's asleep. I'm about to turn in. You?" He asked her, sitting down on his bed. 

"I'm good too, yeah. You set up the WiFi?" she asked him, mixing a spoon in her tea. 

"Um...not really sure how. That's the internet stuff, right?

"Mhm. Well, it helps connect you wirelessly to it. Take out your cell phone," she instructed him. 

"In my hand now. I gotta hang up?"

"No, just go to the settings. It's a little square that looks like-"

"Oh yeah you showed me that. Okay, I'm there."

"Great, yeah. Now do you see the word WiFi? Next to a box square with little white signals?"

"Yeah, right here."

"It should say a network name on there. Does it?"

"Yeah some funky name."

"Yeah, tap it. Now, it should ask you for a passcode."

"Yeah, it does. Do I make one up?"

"No, it should be on your router, wherever that is."

"Is it that black box with the ears?"

She chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Okay. Um...which one is the passcode? There's all kinds of writing on here."

"It should say..."

"Hang on a minute, I think it's this one. "

"Did you get it? Is LTE off on your phone?"

"Huh?"

"It probably said that before or 5G...now it should have the little radio-like signal at the top of your screen."

"Oh hey, there it is."

"Yep, sounds like you're in."

"Thanks Shar. I promise I'm not stupid."

"Of course, and I know you're not. You're just not used to this stuff, it's okay. So um...I'll let you get to bed then."

"Oh yeah...thanks. I'll let you get to bed too. Thanks again. Goodnight Shar."

"Of course, night Bucky," she said, hanging up. 

He smiled and hung up as well, placing his phone at his bedside table. Just before he got under the covers, he heard the floor creak and saw a shadow move by the door. "Steve?" He acknowledged. "What are you doing up, pal?" He asked, walking up and opening the door.

"Couldn't fall asleep," he told him, sitting on the couch.

"Nightmare?"

"No. Just excited I guess," he smiled.

"Excited? For what?" Bucky chuckled, sitting next to him. 

"For everything to fall into place. I'm just so glad you all are free now. You don't have that looming cloud over your heads anymore," he said to him.

"Yeah, that is pretty great. I just got off the phone with Sharon. She asked how we were."

"She's a good friend, isn't she?" 

"Yeah, she really is," Bucky nodded. "She's great." 

"When will you make your move?" Steve asked as Bucky scoffed and waved him off. 

"Steve...what...I..."

"You can stutter all you want, that just convinces me more that you're in love with her," Steve teased him. 

"I can't Steve."

"You can't or you won't?" Steve asked seriously.

"Steve..."

"Why the hell not?" Steve urged him. "Why can't you, Buck?" 

"Pal, for one, you guys had a thing for each other," Bucky reminded him. 

"Oh I know. There were feelings, yes. But we never dated. I loved Peggy. She was the love of my life. Sharon is a great woman, but I guess in this life, we weren't what we thought we were. It just wasn't meant to be. So do me a favor and don't wait two years to kiss the girl you like," he told him, gripping his shoulder. 

Bucky laughed it off. "Well, if...if ...anything happens, I wanna take it kinda slow with her. Feel things out. Last real relationship I was in...we couldn't even really be together, so I may act like I'm an expert on girls, but I'm certainly not on dating."

"You'll figure it out with her," Steve assured him. "Just listen it each other's needs and desires. Just...ask her out, treat her well like I know you will, and let things happen. It'll fall into place."

"Maybe that's just your ole giddy self talking." 

"Just roll with it. Try it out, let it work itself out. And in time....you might have found the one that can touch that little empty spot in your heart." 

Bucky nodded, but then shook his head. "She'll...never replace Natalia."

"I never said she would. They're not the same woman. Maybe Sharon is your second shot, your second chance," Steve told him.

"We'll see," Bucky said. "Get some sleep, pal," he told him as he went back into his bedroom. 

S A M ' S A P A R T M E N T

After Sam came back into town, Meredith drove down to his new apartment and helped him move in. They were smiling nearly the whole time. Once he was settled in, which didn't take long, they turned on the stereo and started to dance. They danced for some time. Meredith moved her hips towards him and he moved his towards her. Soon, they were pressed against each other, with their arms wrapped around. They started to laugh and then slowly swayed. "Not the kind of dance for this music," she said to him. 

"Too bad, lady," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips as he felt the stereo to turn off the music. 

He then held onto her hips and glanced at the shield propped up in the corner of the living room. "It looks damn nice in this light," he said.

"Yeah."

"You do, of course," he retracted.

"Mhm," she said, playfully pushing him away. 

He went over and picked up the metal disc, sliding it on his arm. Turning around, he looked Meredith for a reaction. "Looking good, Cap," she said. 

"Maybe I do have this, ya know? When I first held this...this shield, it felt like a shoe too big for my foot. Now, it feels it little more snug. It feels...like it's time. I think I got more to prove to myself though."

"Zemo," Meredith mentioned.

"If I can't take him down...I don't know I can do this."

She walked towards him and held his face. "You do have this. You will take down Zemo. You are Captain America."

He looked down at the shield again and back up into her green-blue eyes. "Damn right."

B U C K Y 'S A P A R T M E N T 

After he went to bed, Bucky fell asleep quickly and deeply. Like before, he began to dream. He was returning to same one. This time, everything was forming faster. He saw everything faster and he realized everything was suddenly clearer. It was still a little blurry, but he could make out more details. Again, he heard a voice, one that he figured out was Natalia's. 

As she stepped towards him again, she called his name. "James!" 

"Natalia!" He yelled back, trudging through the water. 

"James! James..." She called out to him. 

She finally came up to him, her face becoming clear. The sight of her face so close affected him. Her beauty, the tears in her soft pear-colored eyes, made his heart quiver. It affected him so much, his eyes began to water. Suddenly, as he reached out to touch her face, his body began to disappear. "James?" She asked. 

He looked down and saw his legs slowly fading away. "No! Natalia?!"

"James! Don't wake up! Don't-" she cried until his entirety faded away. "No..."

He woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily. "No...no no no no!" He said, feeling around mindlessly to find her. 

R I C H M O N D , V I R G I N I A 

Letting them settle in a bit, Sharon's parents then called her to invite her and her friends to dinner at their house. She happily accepted and called up Sam and Bucky to invite them. They also happily accepted and asked Meredith to check in on Steve while they were gone. A couple days later, they all got ready and left early in the morning to drive to Richmond. They arrived in the afternoon and knocked on the door. 

Waiting for them to answer the door, Sharon looked at what Sam and Bucky were wearing. For once, they were new clothes, comfortable clothes and they smelled nicer than before. She smiled at them. "You guys clean up nice," she complimented.

"Thanks. Got this sweater for this occasion," Bucky said, showing her his navy blue cable-knit sweater. 

"I clean up better though. See, at least I have well maintained and trimmed facial hair unlike Mr. 5 o'clock shadow here," Sam said, straightening out his light blue, button-up. 

"Stubble is attractive, Sam," Sharon said, poking him. 

"Thanks," Bucky muttered to her as she smirked. 

Just then, Sharon's parents open the door to greet them with large smiles on their faces. "Oh, we're so glad you here!" Sharon's mom, Amanda, said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

Her father Harrison pressed a kiss to her forehead and brought her inside. Amanda smiled at Sam and Bucky, pinching their cheeks. "Oh they look so handsome, honey," she cheered.

"Mom," Sharon scolded. 

"Okay, okay. Come on in," Amanda insisted, moving aside. 

—[]—

Seated around in the living room, they all sat around talking. Amanda was sitting Harrison on the loveseat while Sam sat in a large comfy chair and Bucky and Sharon sat apart on the large couch. The team explained to the parents, leaving out some details, about what had happened in the past few months. Then they started talking about what happened after Thanos snapped his fingers. Amanda and Harrison were the only ones in the room that hasn't snapped away. 

"It was weird, seeing my arm turn to dust. And I thought a talking raccoon was weird," Bucky scoffed as Amanda and Harrison gave him a funny look.

"A talking what now?" Amanda asked, putting down her mug of coffee. 

"Anyway, I was on the ground after Thanos crumpled up my wings. Everything just started getting fuzzy and felt...odd. I felt almost sick and then everything turned black and another second...I was back and I watched myself be put back together. That was even weirder, it felt all tingly and...phew," Sam explained, shaking his head. 

"When I came back I nearly got hit by a car," Sharon said as Bucky and Sam stared at her. "Yep. I died, came back, and almost died again."

"See, that's why you're our luck charm," Bucky said, pointing his finger at her as she smiled at him. 

"You know, back in 2016, when the CIA declared you to have been murdered, we could not believe it. We refused to believe it," Harrison said, pursing his lips. 

"We knew our baby was too smart and too stubborn to be murdered," Amanda nodded.

"But in 2018 it was all different...we ...we saw you go," Harrison said, rubbing his forehead and taking Amanda's hand. 

"You did?" Bucky asked them. 

"Yes, it was on the news. It was a couple days after the snap that they found the footage of her...dusting away," Amanda answered him. "For months, the video kept replaying in my head, so many sleepless nights. So many therapy sessions."

"I'm sorry," Bucky said. 

"Well," Harrison started, standing up from the couch. "I ought to start dinner," he finished, going into the kitchen. 

"Shar, wanna go see your room?" Her mother asked her.

"Is it the same as it was last time?" 

"Just c'mon," she said, pulling her by her arm. "Oof, you've built some muscle, hun."

"Well, I had a trainer," Sharon replied, glancing at Bucky as she left to go upstairs with her mother. 

As soon as they reached Sharon's childhood bedroom, her mother sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Sharon smiled lightly and sat next to her. "You like that man out there, don't you? Bucky right?" Amanda smiled as Sharon closed her eyes and scrunched her face in embarrassment. 

Surprisingly, Sharon nodded, "Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's not a priority."

"Oh. Well, you're living on your own, aren't you?"

"Yes, but what about it?" 

"Are you ever lonely? Maybe you could invite him over and be not so lonely with him," she teased her. 

"Mom..."

"Honey, lighten up. You're awful tense, but answer me, sweetheart. Are you lonely?" 

"Yeah, maybe, but it's only been like four days without seeing them much. I'm fine....I need some alone time, right?"

"Honey, everyone wants some alone time, but no one wants a lonely time. Perhaps you and your friends can get together more often."

"It's only been four days. I mean, okay...we've been super close for months and now that we're at separate places, even a few minutes apart, it's just...different. I liked being with them, waking up everyday and having breakfast with them. It's...we've-we've become a little family," she admitted, causing her mother to smile. 

"So you miss them?"

"I can call them and go over and visit. It's no big deal."

"No, but for a while, you all used to be a door apart, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well sometimes sudden change can affect you."

"I know, mom. But really...it's been four days. I'm fine."

"Well, when you've gotten very close to someone and all of the sudden you're not in arms reach, it can feel lonely."

"Mom, really...it's okay."

"Were you ever alone at night?"

"No, for awhile I slept next to Bucky and then Meredith."

"And now...you don't have anyone next to you."

"You...you are so good at getting under my skin and knowing exactly what I'm thinking," Sharon laughed, shaking her head as her mother smirked. 

"You inherited that from me. We know how to get to people and know their true feelings. That's how I know your father so well. He never tells a lie," she said, causing them both to giggle. 

"Your life is just so...perfect. I mean...why can't I have something like that? Like you and dad? Why did I choose this path?" Sharon asked, then stopping and realizing what she said, "I'm sorry, that was selfish of me," she apologized. 

Her mother held her hands and shook her head. "My life is not perfect, dear. And no. It's not selfish to question your selfless acts because they all come at a price, don't they? Your life you chose, I can't even imagine the toll it takes on you, but what I failed to realize for so long, is what an incredible person it made you to be. You were always the one to stop the bullies in the halls at school and jump up, and take the challenge, but this path, it made you even better than I can even imagine. Your father and I are so very proud of you. I know Aunt Peggy would be too," her mother said as her daughter smiled sadly as the mention of her great aunt. 

"I just feel this draw to something...normal."

"The man with the metal arm?" 

"Mom, that's not exactly normal," Sharon retorted. 

"Love isn't normal?" Her mother questioned, almost offended by her words. 

Sharon didn't say a word else. "Honey, this may sound cliché, but frankly I don't care. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. And you know how I know he's in love with you?"

"How?"

"When you were in the hospital, he was by your side the whole time. He kept checking your monitor and watching you rest. I can tell he cares deeply for you. Also...the fact that he makes googly eyes at you all the time."

"But getting with a teammate, I mean...that is a disaster waiting to happen, right?"

"Well, your father was a coworker of mine, so I would say no. Shar, I know how strong of a woman you are, the strongest I know. I know you can balance your feelings, your needs, and your duties."

"Thing is...I often leave my feelings on the back burner."

"Then don't. You deserve to be happy too."

"I feel like I'm sixteen again. Accept life is vastly more complicated now. I for once...want a simpler life like yours or just..."

"Honey, I'll tell you again, my life is not perfect, nor is it simple. Life never is. I don't think you want a simpler life, that's just not you," she said, brushing a lock of hair behind Sharon's ear and continuing, "You want to understand your life and right now, you have some things to figure out: about love and your job from here on out. Sharon, there is a man right out there longing for you," she reminded her, squeezing her hands.

"I know, I know..."

"Then why don't you tell him? He deserves to know, doesn't he?"

Sharon stammered, "I'm...I'm...I'm scared, mom. Okay? I'm scared," she admitted, throwing her hands up as her eyes filled with tears. 

"Scared of what, honey?" 

She thought for a moment and said it, "I'm scared that it'll just fail like all my other relationships."

"Sharon, how do you know that something will work? What do you do?"

Sharon realized what she was trying to say and nodded, "Try..."

"Yes, you try. And God forbid it doesn't work out, at least you would have those memories, right? Just remember, even if the two of you have hit rock bottom and you feel like the relationship is over, if you still love each other deeply, work on it. Talk to each other. That's how your father and I have stayed together so long. We talk. We talk about our problems, even the little ones and we make sure we never go to bed angry. Communication is essential, sweetheart. Without it, you two are lost."

"Thanks mom."

"Of course, honey."

"But I don't...I don't wanna rush it though or make him do anything."

"No, of course not. Do it when you're ready. However, don't wait too long either. It's a leap of faith sometimes, and Sharon, you're not getting any younger. You're 32."

"That's still young, mom."

"It is, yes, but time flies. You're not a 18-year old SHIELD recruit anymore. Now, lets go help your father with dinner. He's making his special chili!" 

"Oh, that was always the best!" Sharon cheered, helping her mother off the bed. 

—[]—

After a while, the dinner was ready and was set out on the table. In the middle was a bubbling pot of Harrison's special chili. Next to it was a plate of bakery bread, pre-sliced with a stick of butter next to it. On the other side of the chili was a bowl of green beans. On one side of the table sat Sharon and Bucky and then Sam next to him. On the other side sat Amanda directly across from Sharon and Harrison directly across from Bucky. 

"I'll say Grace," Harrison said, taking his wife's hand. 

Amanda smirked at her daughter as she sheepishly took Bucky's hand. "I promise they're soft, Sam," Bucky said, offering his hand. 

"Don't make it weird," Sam grumbled, holding Bucky's finger. 

Amanda reached across and held her daughter's as Harrison began. "Father, we pray that this food nourishes our bodies. We are thankful for the food in front of us, the roof above us, the clothes on us, and the people around us. In the name of Jesus, bless this meal, Amen," Harrison prayed. 

"Good job honey," Amanda smiled, kissing his cheek. 

Amanda then noticed Sharon's and Bucky's hands slowly retract from each other's almost not wanting to let go. Smirking, she took a spoonful of the chili and thanked her husband. "Mm, thank you, honey. This is delicious as always."

"You are very welcome, my love," Harrison said, wiping the excess chili from her lip. "So...you said you can't get drunk?" He asked Bucky.

"I can't. I could drink that whole bottle of wine and be as sober as a judge," he said, taking a large gulp of the red wine. "Mm, that's some good stuff."

"It's an '03. 2003. Luckily, we got a few bottles of it," Amanda said, forking some green beans. 

"And you're gonna be the new Captain America, right?" Harrison asked Sam.

"Yup," Sam nodded. 

"He's gonna wear some nice spangly tights," Bucky joked, getting a punch from Sam. 

"Nah, my suit's gonna be fly as hell...no pun intended," Sam chuckled as Amanda nodded and giggled with her mouth shut. 

After a couple hours eating and talking, they eventually decided to call it a night. "Oof, mm...past nine? We better get going to bed, Harry," Amanda said, patting his back. 

"It was great meeting you guys again. Dinner was delicious," Bucky said, shaking Harrison's hand. 

"It was the greatest time here and dinner was super delicious," Sam said, trying to one-up Bucky. 

"Good bye, it was lovely having you over," Amanda said. 

"Bye mom. Bye dad," Sharon said, giving them both a hug. 

"C'mon fellas," Sharon said, gathering them towards the door.

As the team filed out the door, Amanda touched Sharon's arm, turning her around. "Yeah?" She asked her mother. 

"Don't forget what I told you," she said, grasping her hand. 

"I know, mom. We'll see what happens," she shrugged, kissing them both on the cheek. 

"Bye princess. We love you," Harrison said with a large smile. 

"Love you, sweetheart," Amanda said.

"Love you too. See ya," Sharon smiled, following Bucky and Sam to the car. 

Seated next to Bucky, Sharon looked out the window as he drove away from her parent's house. She smiled as they waved goodbye and went back into the house. Hanging in her mother's advice, she glanced over at Bucky, starting him and really taking him in. Everything about him intrigued her. She smiled softly at his handsome, scruffy face and then back out the window as she became lost in her thoughts. 

When they first met, Bucky was in Winter Soldier mode, attacking her. She couldn't blame him for it though. He was brainwashed. She also knew that he meant a lot to Steve, so she did everything she could to make sure Bucky lived. Not only, she realized that it made no sense for a young Howling Commando, the best friend of Steve Rogers, to willingly become a super soldier assassin. When he came back around in 2014, and the world figured out it was James Buchanan Barnes, she knew something was wrong. He has to have been brainwashed or controlled somehow. She was right. 

When he came into the light again a couple years later, she knew even more about him. She studied him and phoned Steve about him. Bucky was a victim of Hydra. After Vienna, she was suspicious of his supposed actions. He was either being controlled or he had truly lost it, she eventually figured it was a framing. She was right. Then, Zemo triggered him and set him loose. She knew they she had to at least try and stop the Winter Soldier from killing anybody, so she gather Tony and Natasha and led them to where the Soldier would be. 

She didn't fight him for long, but she hoped it kept him from killing anyone. When she crashed into the table, she was knocked unconscious. Eventually, she regained consciousness and Natasha helped her up. She knew now Steve really blew it with Ross. She had to help them. She got them their suits and weapons and got a suit for Bucky, contacted Steve, and met up with him at Leipzig. Presenting their gear to Steve, he thanked her. Looking into the cramped Volkswagen, she saw Sam and Bucky. She gave them a look and jokingly told Steve that he had tried to kill her. Really, she didn't blame him. 

Steve then kissed her. The kiss was very nice, but looking back now, she knew the kiss would be the last one. That was okay with her. Some things just don't last. She then handed them their gear, glanced at Bucky, closed her trunk, and drove off. Fast forward a couple years, she ran into him again. Now, all she saw was sadness on his face. Funerals tended to do that, but she knew something deeper was wrong. She thought her path with him would diverge and never cross again. She was wrong. 

Their paths not only cross, they intertwined. 

B U C K Y 'S A P A R T M E N T

Sharon took her mother's words to heart. Finally, she acted on them. Well, partly. She decided to sell her apartment and asked to move in with Bucky. He was confused as to why, but didn't protest. She simply told him that she missed him and he gladly accepted. In response, Steve decided to move out of Bucky's place and move in with Sam. Just two days after the dinner at the Carters, Sharon was packing her stuff to move in with Bucky. She assured Bucky that she would be in a separate bedroom. 

"Do try and stay out of each other's beds," Sam said, receiving a punch in the arm from Bucky. 

"Well, I think that's everything. Wasn't really much to bring over," Sharon said, coming out of her new bedroom. 

"Great," Bucky nodded. "You guys got everything?" He asked Sam and Steve.

"Yep, everything's in the car," Sam said, patting Steve's shoulder. 

"Alright then. Drive safe," Bucky told them. "See ya, Steve," he said, giving him a hug. 

"How about tomorrow we all go out to lunch?" Steve proposed.

"Sounds nice," Sharon nodded, glancing at Bucky. 

"Yeah, sounds great, pal," Bucky smiled at her and then at Steve. 

"Bye bye now," Sam said, walking towards the door. 

"Buck," Steve whispered then winked at him and gestured his head at Sharon. "See you tomorrow, buddy," he said, walking off with Sam. 

Sam guided Steve into the car and then got in himself. Buckling in, Steve chuckled. "What?" Sam smirked. 

"They are so obvious," Steve smiled.

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed. "You could cut the romantic tension in that room with a damn pair of scissors," he said, turning on the engine. 

"I hope they just stop beating around the bush. That mistake cost me a lot of time and potential memories," Steve said, shaking his head. "It took me about two years to finally kiss Peggy back in '45."

"And two years to kiss Sharon," Sam smirked, backing out of the parking space. 

"Yeah, yeah. I just want them to be happy and to know that them getting together is okay. They need live a little."

"And that took you over 70 years to do," Sam said, raising his brow at him.

"I know. That's why I want them to care about themselves for once. They're both selfless people and that can take a toll on you. I would know..."

"You put everyone's problems on your shoulders, Steve. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"But I wanted to, and when the fight was over and I saw the slightest glimmer or something for myself, I took it. Well, Buck encouraged me to take it."

"And look what it got you. A beautiful wife, a beautiful family. You deserved all of that, Steve."

"And they deserve it too, you as well. I like Meredith," Steve smiled. 

"Yeah," Sam shrugged and continued, "I kinda like her too."

Back in the apartment, Bucky and Sharon stood around awkwardly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he spoke first, "So uh...what do you wanna do?" 

Sharon glanced at the TV and then back at him. "You wanna watch something?" She offered. 

"Sure, want any snacks? I've got..." he posed and then smiled, "We've got some fruit, chips, and sweets."

"Let's indulge a little. Eat some chips," she said in playful tone, putting her hands on her hips. 

He laughed with her and pulled out a bag of tortilla chips and sat down with her on the choice. He made sure he didn't sit too close to her since he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. However, even with a bag of chips between them, they could feel the tension, so he tried to break it by turning on the TV. After he turned it on, an old black & white romance movie came on with a couple embracing each other. In awkward silence, they watched as the couple on the screen pulled each other into a passionate kiss. 

Glancing at her, he envisioned the same kiss, but with her. It was passionate. His arms were wrapped firmly around her back and her hand cupped his head, moving her fingers through his hair. He was snapped away from his thought when she called his name. "Bucky? You okay?" She asked him. 

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Do you wanna watch something...I don't know..."

"Funny?" 

He smiled. "You read my mind," he said, flipping through channels. 

M I D D E C E M B E R 

Bucky and Sharon had spent a few days together in the same apartment and it was nice. They both had some to say goodnight to and someone to say good morning to. They both had someone to eat meals with and someone to watch TV with. Most importantly, they had someone to talk to. Bucky had all that in Steve, but Sharon didn't for that short time. She instantly felt better living with someone else. After he said goodnight to her, he brushed his teeth, and got into bed. 

Sighing peacefully, he closed his eyes and fell asleep eventually. Like previous nights, he entered that dream world. It wasn't every night, not nearly, but this night was different. Everything was extremely clear now. He could see every detail now. He could see all the ripples in the water and all the swirls in the sky. Again, he saw Natalia, clearer than ever now. She ran to him, yelling his name. With arms wide open, he let her crash into his arms. 

He could feel her. He felt the texture of her black suit and the stands of her red and blonde hair. His hands then found their way to her face. Her face was so soft and without major flaw. Staring into her eyes, he smiled brightly, tears flowing from his eyes. "I can't believe this...it's really you. I can feel you. You're real. This is real," he cried out as she nodded happily. 

"It's real, James," she assured him.

"What is this place?" He asked her.

"The Soul Realm," she answered as he gave her a confused look.

"Soul Realm? I'm so confused."

"After I died, my soul was trapped in this sort of purgatory-like place. It was dark and red. Not Hell, but it was all silent. Then within a couple minutes, I was zapped into this place. I was suddenly bombarded with the knowledge of all souls living and dead," she told him.

"What?" 

She chuckled, cupping his face. "I like your haircut, James," she said to him as he smiled. 

"Sharon cut it."

"Carter?" 

"Yeah. I thought you said you know everything."

"No, I said I know all the souls living and dead...their names really."

"Wow..." he said, taking it all in. 

"I was given a choice. I could either be free or help other souls find their loved ones across the galaxy to check on them. I've learned how to connect with other souls in these nine years. It can be tricky though as you've experienced," she said to him as his lips parted. 

"N-nine years?" He stammered. 

"Well, I died in an alternate version of 2014 on Vormir, so when the time came, and my training ended, I was able to reach you. The Soul Realm transcends alternate timelines, James."

He was mind boggled. She chuckled. "I know, it is crazy, but it all brought me back to you."

"Who taught you?"

"God."

"G-God? Like the God?"

"Yep, he's above all. And I mean all. Above the infinity stones, above Thanos, above Galactus-"

"Galactus? Who the hell is that?" He asked worriedly.

"I just know his name," she shrugged. "So...once you came back, what happened?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "Well, Thanos came back somehow and we had to stop him. We did and it took Stark's life to do it," he said as she nodded. 

"I felt it when he died."

"I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her hand and confining, "Um...then, then there was the funeral. Later on, Steve went to return the stones and I encouraged him to go back and get his girl, Peggy," Bucky smiled.

"He got a life?"

"He got a life," he nodded. "He came back an old, old man. When he came back, he handed the mantle over to Sam."

"Sam is Captain America?" 

"Yep," he answered as she smiled. "Then Thaddeus Ross assigned Sam, Sharon, and me missions to clean up our tarnished reputations. Ross had other plans and recruited John Walker, Lemar Hoskins, and Yelena Belova for-"

"Yelena? Y-Yelena?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Um...I just knew her. Continue, continue," she insisted.

"Oh...well, Ross had this serum created and turns out, it gave them homicidal thoughts. They all went rogue eventually while they chased Sam, Sharon, and me down. Couple weeks ago...Ross killed Walker."

"Oh...wow. Well, that's horrible."

"Walker was...an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die. Anyway, then Zemo tried to kill us."

"He's back?"

"Still on the run. I shot a grenade near his face."

"That's my James," she smiled. 

He chuckled lightly. "And now...Sam's living with Steve and dating a woman named Meredith. She helped me clear my name."

"That's wonderful, James," Nat cheered. "And what about you?"

"Well, Sharon just moved in with me," he smiled.

"She moved in with you?" Nat asked, raising a playful brow at him. "What does that mean, Barnes?"

"Oh gosh, you too...we just...over the past few months of running around, we got close. We're friends. She's a really great one," he told her. 

"Oh? What else?" 

"And I...might have a small crush on her," he admitted sheepishly. "Damn, you know how get me to talk."

"My superpower. Have you asked her out?"

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"She's my friend and...maybe every night I can just have this with you-"

"James, get some sense into you. This...cannot happen. I don't want you teasing yourself, thinking this can happen."

"I can touch you, I can feel your skin and your hair. You're real," he said, caressing her face.

She touched his hand and nodded. "Yes, but this isn't a life, James. Don't fool yourself. What we had, was one of the best things in my life, and I'll forever cherish it. I cannot not let you hold yourself back from getting a life. Rogers and Stark took long enough to start theirs, don't you do that yourself too. Go and ask her out. She's nice and a great person, but you know that already," Nat commanded him. 

"She is," he chuckled.

"Do it. I mean it. You deserve to get laid," she said, causing him to laugh harder.

"How about I take her out to dinner first?"

"There's a start!" She exclaimed, playfully back-handing his shoulder. 

"Not all of that time was great though. You know, besides being chased by homicidal super soldiers..."

"What happened?"

He began to cry again, and bit his lip. "I lost my sister," he said as Nat looked painfully at him.

"Oh, James. James, I'm so sorry," she said, pulling into a firm hug, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry," she said, wiping the tears on his cheeks. 

"She lived a long life. I'm just glad I got to see her one last time."

"That's good. Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay," he assured her, pressing a kiss to her hand. 

"Now, you go and ask out Sharon, okay? Promise me, you'll at least try."

"I promise, but..."

"But what?"

"Can I have one last kiss?" He asked her as she smiled softly. 

"Of course, mili moi [my darling]," she whispered to him, grabbing his face and placing her lips firmly on his. 

Tears now stained both of their cheeks as their lips sealed. They embraced each other tightly, caressing each other's bodies like they did once before. The kiss lasted for around half a minute and when they parted, they gasped for breath. Bucky leaned his forehead against hers and grinned. "God, that felt good."

"Yeah," she said, grinning as well. "I will always love you, James."

"I will always love you too, Natalia," he said, kissing her nose. 

"Hey, save those soft lips for Sharon, 'kay?"

"You won't let up, will you?"

"No. No, I won't," she giggled. 

"Do I get to spend the whole night here?" He asked her.

"As long as you stay asleep. Now, do not take that as sleeping forever. Don't even try it," she told him, pointing sharply at him. 

"Alright," he smirked. 

"James, I have something else to tell you."

"Yeah. Anything."

"James we-"

He was woken up. "James? James, no!" She cried. 

Bucky opened his eyes to seeing a silhouette in front of him. "Nat?" He asked.

"No, no. It's Sharon," she said, turning on the bedside lamp. "Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep," she told him.

"I was?"

"Yes. Are you okay?" She asked him, rubbing his arm. 

He paused for a second and then smiled, thinking of Nat. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go on back to bed."

"You sure? Do you...want me to stay beside you? Give you some company. Unless that's..."

"No, that's okay. I don't mind," he said.

"Well alright," she blushed, going to the other side of the bed and slipping under the covers. "Ah, nice and warm."

"Yeah," he said, turning off the lamp. "Goodnight Shar."

"Goodnight Bucky," she smiled. 

—[]—

The morning soon came and Sharon opened her eyes to the sun peaking through the blinds in Bucky's bedroom. He had made it through the night without another dream. He slept soundly next to Sharon and she did next to him. They never touched or anything, but it was a good night's rest. She then noticed he wasn't beside her. She looked over the room and noticed the door slightly ajar. The smell of French toast then filled her nostrils. She smirked and rose from the bed. 

Walking into the living space, she saw the breakfast being made. "Good morning," she said to him. 

"Morning," he smiled at her. 

"Smells delicious," she said, leaning against the counter. 

"I looked up a recipe online. This stuff looks great. Like the hotel's," he said with a smile. 

Once the French toast was ready, Bucky placed the slices on both plates and got out the maple syrup. He put the amount of syrup he wanted on the six slices he was eating and then sat down. "I always forget how much you consume," she said, drizzling syrup on her two slices. 

He chuckled, already eating a huge bite. She then sat down and started eating her breakfast. "Mm, delicious," she complimented.

"Thanks," he said, scarfing down a slice already. "Um," he started, wiping syrup from his lip, "I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Sharon asked, putting down her utensils. 

"Do you uh...geez...uh...do you wanna go out sometime...with me?" He asked in a nervous tone. 

"Like...like a date?" She asked, dumbfounded but also eager. 

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sharon...I really like you," he admitted. 

She smiled. "I really like you too, Buck."

"Great," he said, laughing triumphantly. "So uh...when?"

"Tonight?" She offered. 

"T-tonight? Yeah, that...that should be good. So...it's a date then?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's a date."

C O N E Y I S L A N D 

That night, Bucky drove her down to Coney Island, a favorite place of his, especially for dates. It had changed tremendously the last time he went, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Sharon had a good time, and he would make sure of that. To go on some of the rides and play some of the games, he fished out some coins from his wallet. "Gonna be more than that, son," an old man said at the darts booth. 

"Oh right, sorry," Bucky said, fishing out more money. "Shar...good luck."

"Why, thank you," she said, taking a dart.

She closed one eye and calculated in her head to hit the bullseye. She threw it and sure enough it hit within the bullseye. "Damn," Bucky said. 

"Nice shot," the old man said. "You have two more."

She threw another dart, hitting extremely close to her previous dart. Bucky just smiled at her, giving her the last dart. "You don't even need good luck."

She laughed, taking the dart from his hand. Aiming it again, she threw it, earning another bullseye. The winner alarm then went off at the booth. Bucky smiled brightly at her as the old man handed her the giant stuffed bear. "Congratulations, ma'am," the old said to her ,"She's a keeper," he said to Bucky.

"I know," he smiled. "You are incredible."

"Thanks," she said, awkwardly holding the giant bear. 

"Wanna go eat? I'm starved," he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I bet you are. Sure, let's go," she smirked.

—[]—

The pair found a food booth and decided to get corn dogs. Bucky insisted on paying, but his wallet was already running out, so she told him she would pay. He felt bad that she had to pay, but let it go anyhow. Finding a bench to eat on, they took the giant bear and their corn dogs and ate. Sharon bit into hers which was drizzled with mustard as she glanced at Bucky. "Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. 

"Be honest, really."

"I am having a good time, Buck. Even though this place loves to rip people off, I'm having a good time because I'm spending it with you," she told him, causing him to blush. 

"I'm glad. This is fun. And you look...gosh, you look incredible," he said, staring at her casual look of tight jeans, a leather jacket and sweater. 

"Well thanks," she said, blushing as well. "You look incredible too," she complimented, staring at his tight jeans, blue under-shirt, and dark green jacket. 

"It feels so good to admit that, ya know? For all these months I feel like I couldn't describe you the way you really are without making things awkward," he said, downing his corn dog.

"Well, I'm sure I would've appreciated whatever you wanted to say," she assured him.

"Okay...well, I think that you're very sexy," he admitted as she laughed at him and blushed again. 

"Th-thanks," she nodded. "I can say you are too," she said, causing him to become bashful. 

"Gosh, I feel like I'm an teenager again. Wanna play some more games?" He asked, throwing the stick in the trash.

"I'd love that."

—[]—

For a about an hour the two played some games, just having a blast. They wreak my did feel like teenagers. The energy between them was exciting and fresh and exhilarating. They filled each other with something new, and they probably needed it. They eventually decided to call it a night and head back towards the car. The pair, along with the giant stuffed bear, walked slowly along the sidewalk towards his car. 

Before getting into the car, Bucky turned on his heel and looked at her. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Where do we go from here?" He questioned her in a serious tone. "With us?"

She paused, set the stuffed bear on the ground and shrugged. "My mind tells me to just run and to just go away, but my heart...my heart wants this to work. It really does...whatever we are," she said, stepping closer to him. "You know, none of my relationships worked out. I think this all about chance." 

"Are...are you willing to take a chance on me?" 

She thought for a moment, looking into his soft blue eyes. She found comfort in them. Stepping forward even closer, she glanced at his lips, and pressed her lips firmly against his. He quickly melted into the kiss, moving his lips along hers. He brought her closer with his arms wrapped around her back. As the kiss continued, slow yet passionate, she braced the back of his head. As their lips parted after an intense ten seconds, she held his cheek and they both smiled. "Man..." he said simply.

"How you holding up?" She asked him with a smirk. 

"I'm dying and living all at once," he said, breaking from her space. He sighed deeply and looked down. "Oh God..."

"What's wrong?" She asked, squeezing his hand. 

He broke from her grasp and took a seat at a bench, and she followed him. "Tell me," she pressed softly. 

"I-I'm afraid." He admitted, shaking his head. "God, it sounds stupid."

"No. Of what?"

"Being in love. A relationship..."

"Love is pretty damn terrifying," she agreed.

I don't know if I can do this. What if this all goes wrong? I want to be with her, but at what price? 

"Can we go home?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Let's go home. We can talk there," she assured him, picking him off the bench. "Let's go."

B U C K Y ' S A P A R T M E N T

After their date, Bucky drove them back home. Sharon took his hand and lead him to the apartment, opening the door for him and getting him inside. She then turned on the lights and sat with him on the couch. "You know, I'm scared too," she said. 

He looked at her, smiled, and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled, putting an arm around his broad shoulders, and rubbed his back. With the other hand, she stroked his hair and his jaw to comfort him. "Remember I told you that Natalia and I were together," he started.

"Mhm."

"It was easy to fall in love with her. She was so beautiful and had such a strong spirit."

"How were you able to love her? Weren't you controlled all the time?" She asked him. 

"On missions, but not to train the Widows, they allowed me to be more dynamic. No sense in me training them if it's just another guy telling me what to do. I didn't have any if my own memories, just implanted ones from Hydra. I guess somehow, I still had my humanity. I trained her and the other girls. But her, I fell for her. For Natalia. And it turned out she loved me too. We were together in secret for decades until 1998. That's when they caught us. They tortured her."

Sharon looked him, saddened by his words and what he and Natasha has gone through. "I'm so sorry, Bucky," she said, pulling him closer. 

"Well, it's not all bad, I guess. I saw her again. I don't mean in DC and Germany. It was in some strange world."

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked.

"She called it the Soul Realm. When she died and the stone was returned by Steve, she went there and now she's learned to help guide souls, help them connect them to their loved ones," he said, and looked up into her eyes. "You think I'm crazy."

"No, no. I believe you. Hell, with the crazy stuff that's happened, I believe you. Really," she assured him. "Plus, that sounds like Nat."

"But it was real, I could feel her, see her. We had one last kiss and it was magical," he said, a tear dripping from his eye. 

"I'm glad you two had closure," Sharon said. 

"I am too. She kept telling me...to basically get a life, mostly to ask you out," he chuckled, sitting up. "Glad I listened."

"I'm glad you listened too," she giggled. 

"And I had a great time tonight, easily the best part was kissing you..."

She giggled again and nodded. "That was nice."

"But I just don't know if I'm quite ready for a relationship, ya know? Can we sit on this for a while?"

"Of course. This is a big leap. We shouldn't rush it."

"You like your big stuffed bear?" He asked as she looked over at it in the corner. 

"I love him," she said with a smile. 

"You're beautiful," he said, gazing into her eyes. 

"As are you."

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked her.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Okay," he smiled.

—[]—

In the morning, Bucky woke up to his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes, rolled over, and picked up his phone. Noticing it was Sam's number he grumbled. "Hey Sam."

"Good morning, Buckaroo!" Sam yelled into the phone as Bucky cringed at the sound of his voice in the morning. 

"Why?"

"I got my new suit, man. I bet you got yours all fixed. Get your ass over here and check mine out!" Sam said excitedly.

"Alright, let me just rip off my ears before I go over. See ya," Bucky said, ready to hang up.

"Wait, wait. Hold up," Sam said in a calmer tone. "How was your date with Sharon last night?"

Bucky's heart fluttered and he immediately became less annoyed. "It was great, honestly. We went to Coney Island like a bunch of kids, played some games, rode a couple rides, ate some corn dogs. She won herself a giant stuffed bear."

"That sounds nice, man," Sam said genuinely.

"And we kissed," Bucky smirked. 

"That's my man!"

"She's a damn good kisser too," Bucky said.

"I bet. The Buckman's finally got himself a girlfriend. The old man with a tinfoil arm has a girlfriend. There really is hope for everyone," Sam joked.

"Hardy-har-har...but we aren't dating."

"Huh? I thought the date went well?"

"It did, but we're not diving into this quite yet. I just don't know if I'm quite ready for a relationship yet. I feel like there's still a lot on my plate, Sam."

"Well, alright. Take your time, man. But don't take your time getting over here and checking out my badass suit!"

"Okay, okay. See ya," Bucky said, hanging up. 

Bucky then got dressed and exited his bedroom into the living space. He noticed Sharon eating a bowl of cereal at the table. She looked up at him and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning," he said, grabbing a bowl for cereal. "Sam called me."

"What did he say?" She asked, taking a spoonful of some Cheerios. 

"He got his new suit," Bucky answered, pouring milk into the bowl with the cereal. 

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, he blew out my ear drum about it," he grumbled, sitting down.

Sharon couldn't help but laugh. "We gonna go over and see it?"

"Yep. It's really happening now."

"What is?"

"This team. I mean, for these past few months we've been a team, but it's...official now. I didn't expect to be still fighting, ya know? All these years..."

"You know, you don't have to do this. You don't have to fight. No one is forcing you."

"I know. I'm free now, but...Steve said to me before I left for deployment, that he had no right to do any less than the common man. Little punk was right," he chuckled, and continued, "With what I got, he said, showing his metal hand to her, "I've got no right to do any less."

"But do you want to do this?" 

"I want to help people."

"There's other ways."

"Yeah. But with who I am now, this is the best way I can help."

Sharon nodded, deciding not press further. "Okay," she smiled with him following suit. 

"Plus, it feels nice beating up bad guys under my own will," he chuckled, causing her to laugh as well.

S A M 'S A P A R T M E N T

Bucky and Sharon drove over to Sam's apartment once they finished breakfast. Sharon took him in my the arm and knocked on the door. Sam happily opened the door, pulling them inside while in his new suit. He got in the middle of the room and showed off his new suit. The top was similar to Steve's SHIELD stealth suit. His pants were quite simple, just some blue legs with red boots. His arms continued the stripes from across the chest and had white biceps, blue forearms, and red gloves. His stomach was pretty much the same red and white stripes from Steve's suits. His wings were completely red and they looked less mechanical. Half his head was covered by a white mask attached to red goggles. "Whatch'you think?" He asked, spreading his wings carefully in the living room.

"It actually looks pretty neat, Wilson," Bucky said, crossing his arms and looking at the details of the suit. 

"It suits you," Sharon nodded. "Wait a minute...did you shave?"

"Yeah. Yeah, well I figured the clean-shaven look is a bit more Cap-like, so...it's an experiment," he shrugged. "Now, the real question is...are you guys with me? Are we a team?"

Bucky and Sharon looked at each other and smirked. "Damn right," they both said.

"Now, first mission. Let's track down Zemo."

H A R L E M

Later that night, Sam got together with his family at a local diner. Waiting for someone to talk, he munched on a cold French fry. It had been years since they sat down together as a family. Besides reuniting with him at the church, he hadn't seen Gideon since his son Jim's funeral. Luckily, Sam still had a nephew in Sarah's son Jody. But really, it was a broken family. Getting tired of the silence, Sam spoke up, "I know it's been awhile, but how's it been?" He asked all of them.

"Jody's good. He's got into a few fights at school, but his grades are pretty good. He's got his first crush," Sarah said as Sam nodded. 

"That's nice," Sam said.

"Not much since you visited," Gideon shrugged at Sam. 

"So you really will be Captain America, now?" Paul asked his son. 

"Yeah. I got my team, Bucky and Sharon, new suit, still the same bad guy," Sam said, munching on another fry. "Got a new girlfriend too. Meredith."

"Well that's great, son. See, God is blessing you," Paul said with a smile. 

"Maybe."

"Well, I believe he is," Gideon said, angrily forking a fry. 

"Just let him work through this," Sarah said.

"What? I'm just saying what I believe," Gideon retorted.

"In a judgmental tone," Sarah said. "Sam, I know you got this."

"Thanks Sarah."

"My brother...Captain America," Sarah said, sitting back in her chair. "How 'bout that?"

"Damn right I am," Sam said, chuckling.

"Boy, watch your mouth!" Paul scolded. "And finish your plate!"

L O S A N G E L E S , C A L I F O R N I A  
L A T E D E C E M B E R

Sharon had reached out to her many SHIELD friends and acquaintances to gather intelligence on Zemo's whereabouts. She managed to get a tip from former SHIELD agent Barbara Morse who said she had seen someone with the description of Zemo. The team quickly booked a flight to Los Angeles and flew down there. Getting through security was interesting, considering Bucky's arm. 

The team had to have their firearms unloaded and in separate bags from their ammunition. Sam brought along his shield, Sharon brought her batons, and Bucky also brought his knife. When Bucky was asked to go through the metal detector, he waved his metal arm. The TSA waved him off and let him pass through. Eventually, they made it to LA and booked a hotel room so they could further plan how to go after Zemo. 

Finishing up a sandwich, Sam stood outside and threw the crumbs away in a trash bin with tinsel wrapped around it on a sidewalk. Walking around in his suit with his team, he pursed his lips and shook his head. They had been searching for Zemo in the area for a few hours now and nothing. "My Christmas present would be to find Zemo and lock his reject Barney-looking ass up," he grumbled. 

"We'll find him, Sam. That, or he'll find us. Either way, we're gonna beat him," Bucky assured him as people walked by the heroes in their suits, giving them astonished and strange looks.

"Hi!" A young woman said, coming up to them. "Can I talk a pic with you guys?!" She asked excitedly. 

"Sure," Sam nodded with a smile.

"All of us?" Bucky questioned.

"Of course! You guys are awesome and like...so hot...wow...even more so up close," she said not quite under her breath.

The team smiled awkwardly and stood beside the young fan for a picture. "Avengers assemble!" The young fan exclaimed, taking a few pictures. "Thanks so much! They look amazing. B-bye!" The fan said, rushing away giddily.

"We have fans...it's hard to fathom for me," Bucky said, scratching his head. 

"It's hard for me as well," Zemo spoke behind them, causing them to all whip around. 

"You son of a-" Sam yelled, ready to attack, but Zemo drew out his sword, pointing to at him. "Ah-ah, Captain Wilson."

"Everyone get out of here now!" Bucky shouted to the people, pointing to Zemo. "He is a threat!"

People then saw the masked man and started to run away, screaming for their lives. "What do you want?" Sharon asked Zemo, her eyes shooting daggers at him. 

"Superheroes cannot be allowed to exist. I've learned this too many times now," he told them.

"You wanna kill us?" Sam asked, tightening his shield. "Bring it on!"

"No, but I will give you a choice. I will show you what super beings and teams like the Avengers bring to our world. Maybe then you will see what I see. If you refuse me, then...I will have no choice but to force you to go through what I experienced," he said, and continued, "And if I feel so inclined," he taunted, taking off his mask and revealing his melted and scarred face, "this will be you."

Zemo's face was nearly unrecognizable. What hair he has left must have been shaved off. His left ear was melted against his head and his left eyelid and lip drooped slightly. There were all kinds of discoloring and scars, covering his face. Now, he felt he had a true reason for the mask as he slipped it back on. "Yeah, yeah. You can taunt us with your bullshit, but we are gonna defeat you!" Sam exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Oh, I don't think so," Zemo said, throwing a small canister of leaking gas at them. 

He backed away as the gas slowly reached into their nostrils. Sharon collapsed first, falling slowly onto the pavement. "Sharon...," Bucky let out breathily as struggled to remain conscious. 

Sam then collapsed and soon Bucky followed. Zemo then dragged their bodies into a van, cuffed them behind their backs and slid the van door closed. He then took their weapons and placed them in the passenger seat, started the van, and took off. 

—[]—

The team woke up, chained to chairs in an old, absconded warehouse that smelled of rotten fish. Bucky was, of course, the most chained up. While their vision was still a little fuzzy, they could make out Zemo walking towards them, rolling an old box TV. He showed a video tape to them, opened the VCR, and slipped it in. The team soon tried to break free from the chains. "Please don't try that, you'll hurt yourselves. Adamantium chains. Very expensive. I borrowed them, of course."

"What is this?" Sam asked, referring to the TV.

"A little video I compiled," Zemo answered, pressing play. 

"Are you okay?" Bucky whispered to Sharon as she nodded.

"Shh, it is rude to talk during a video, Mr. Barnes."

The video than began, showing images from Tony Stark's destructive battles with Obadiah Stane and Ivan Vanko. "It started mainly with Stark. His ego somehow contained in that metal helmet helped cause all that destruction you see now."

The videos then showed the battle between Hulk and the Abomination. "Monsters," Zemo said, as the video then switched to clips of Thor's battle with the Destroyer in New Mexico. "Reckless gods."

The video then showed various clips from the Battle of New York. "The Avengers...saving the day, while leaving the city of New York in a smoldering fire of rubble."

"There were teams cleaning it all up. Everyone has a job, everyone can be a hero. You don't have to have powers or weapons to be a hero," Sharon retorted. 

"That is true, but as soon as the battle was over, they left," Zemo said, now showing clips Stark's battle against Aldrich Killian. 

It then switched to clips of Thor taking down Malekith in Greenwich. Zemo smiled under his mask once it switched to the attacks in DC, showing footage of Bucky as the Winter Soldier. "Ah, there he is...the Winter Soldier, a cybernetic super soldier monster, killing people as he does best," Zemo taunted.

Bucky's eyes started to fill with tears. "Stop the video. We get it," Sam demanded.

"No, I don't think you do," Zemo said, taking out his sword and pressing the tip of it into Sam's shoulder. 

He winced as the tip cut into his skin, but not into the muscle. "Oh...here it is, the biggest stain on the Avengers' name," Zemo said, referring to clips of Ultron attacks in South Africa, South Korea, and Sokovia. "Stark loves to make a mess and have someone else clean it up, but the other Avengers are not any different. They just went home to their hi-tech mansion in their fancy suits and let us wallow and suffer."

"There were teams tasked with helping recover Sokovia," Sharon told him. "And the Avengers and SHIELD saved countless people in Sokovia."

"What about those they didn't save? Or ones they got killed?" 

"No one's perfect," Sharon said.

"That's the issue," Zemo said, letting the video now show clips of Spider-Man's adventures in New York. "And a child? Really? This is who people look to save them?"

"He's a good kid, very strong," Bucky retorted angrily. 

The video then showed clips of the Ant-Man's antics in San Francisco. "Another moron in a suit."

"Don't call him a moron," Sam defended. 

"And now we reach the Snap," Zemo said, looking at screen and watching as people turned to dust. "Half the world gone for five years because the Avengers couldn't defeat Thanos."

"I believe you had a hand in splitting up the Avengers," Bucky said, glaring at the masked man. 

"They were already broken, I just exposed them. Under their nose, Thanos rose to power and inflicted his will. And now, we come to today," Zemo began, now showing clips of John Walker and Lemar Hoskins brutally beating people. "More monsters like you, Mr. Barnes, but perhaps worse because they enjoy the killings. I waited and I waited. I watched you get away with everything, settle into your nice homes, watched you spark a romance...and yet, you kept at it. Guess that bombing didn't scare you off, hm?" Zemo questioned them. 

"No it didn't, but it sure did piss me the hell off!" Sam yelled, trying to break free. 

"You have a monster and a random girl on your team, Captain Wilson.."

"He ain't a monster and she way more than some random girl!" Sam shouted. "They are my friends and we're all gonna kick your ass!"

Zemo ignored him and stepped towards Bucky. "Retire from being "heroes." Understand why super heroes cannot be allowed to exist."

"Never," Sam growled. 

"Okay...you leave me no choice. Seeing my dead wife shattered my heart, Mr. Barnes, shall we see how you feel when you see your dead girlfriend?" Zemo asked him as he put a gun to Sharon's head.

"NO! NO, YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Bucky screamed. 

"Retire," Zemo said, racking the gun and placing it against her forehead again.

It was an odd feeling to her with the end of pistol pressed firmly against her forehead. She decided to look away from it, and looked at her friends if it were to be her last moments. "Well?"

"Let us go and we talk about retirement," Sam offered. 

"No, it doesn't work like that," Zemo said, pressing the gun further against her forehead. "You need to understand how I feel."

"NOO!!" Bucky screamed, gathering all his strength and breaking all the chains wrapped around him. 

One of the chains whipped Zemo in the face and another whipped his hand, making him aim the gun just past Sharon's head. Bucky then picked him up and ran him into the wall, knocking him out. He searched Zemo's coat for a key and found them, then rushing over to free his friends. Taking the key, he jimmied the locks on the chains around Sharon, freeing her. Then he went to Sam and freed him. Sharon pulled Bucky into a tight and emotional hug as she had brushed with death. 

He stroked her hair and looked at her appreciatively. "Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. 

"Yeah, I might go deaf in my right ear, but I'll be alright," she assured him, bringing him into another hug.

"Hug later. Let's get our gear, call the cops and end this," Sam commanded as they both nodded. 

—[]—

The team was able to find their gear in the van outside. They rushed back inside the warehouse to make sure Zemo didn't escape. He didn't escape, but he was awake, standing up and grabbing his sword. He cracked his neck and his knuckles and strided towards the team. "I imagine you called the authorities," he said.

"Yeah, we're gonna beat your ass up," Sam said. "Stand down."

"I will stand down when I look upon your corpses," Zemo growled, taking out his gun. 

He fired his pistol at Sharon, who got grazed a few times, but she quickly fired back, shooting him in the shoulder and chest. Having a bullet-proof vest, he wasn't going to die, but it certainly hurt. He fired his gun again, now at Bucky, who blocked them with his metal arm. Becoming fed up with his pistol, Zemo fired the rest at Sharon, grazing her again and managing to get on in her arm, and threw the gun to the ground. Just as Bucky began to shoot at him, he pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin, and throwing it at them.

As Bucky jumped away to cover Sharon, Sam leaped onto the grenade with the shield covering it. The grenade went off with no harm done to anyone. Trying to get the sword out of his hand, Sam threw his shield at Zemo's hand, but it was no use. Zemo then leaped at him, slashing his forearm, then his leg, and hitting his face with the pommel of his sword. Bucky came at Zemo from behind, grabbing his neck and choking him. Zemo struggled with him for a second, but then got free, elbowing Bucky in his groin. 

Turning around, Zemo swiped his sword at Bucky's neck. The soldier was quick enough to lean back, but not quite far enough as the blade sliced the skin of his neck. He immediately grabbed it, trying to stop the bleeding. "NO!" Sharon screamed, as Bucky stumbled to his knees. 

"Oh hell no!" Sam yelled, ready to attack Zemo, but Sharon already did.

She had jumped on Zemo's back, her legs wrapped firmly around him as her right arm snaked around his neck with her left arm pulling back to choke him. Sam went over to Bucky to side him while Sharon tried to choke out Zemo. She managed to bring Zemo to his knees, gasping for breath. "How bad is it, Buck?" Sam asked worriedly as Bucky took his hand off his neck, blood covering his hand. "It-it doesn't look deep, but it's bleeding a lot," he told him. 

"I-I know," Bucky said. "Your belt..."

"My belt? My belt..." Sam said, remembering he had various items on his utility belt. 

Checking all the packs, he finally found some gauze and gave the whole roll to him. Sam looked back at Sharon who was taking down Zemo on her own. He smiled and patted Bucky's arm as he wrapped his neck in gauze, some blood soaking through. "She got him," Sam smirked as he helped Bucky stand. 

Suddenly, Zemo has enough strength left and elbowed Sharon in the gut, stood up staggered and kicked Sharon in the face. "Hey!" Bucky yelled. 

"I got her," Zemo said, kicking her face again. 

"That's it!" Bucky hissed, charging towards him. 

Bucky threw his fists into Zemo's face, beating him to the ground as Sam then went over to Sharon to check on her. Sam picked up her head and held her as she struggled to stay awake. "Hey girl, wake up now," he said.

"Ow...getting kicked in the face is not fun," she groaned, standing up with Sam's help.

"Ah...I see that hatred in your eyes Barnes, almost a soulless look," Zemo taunted, distracting the Soldier. 

Zemo then stabbed Bucky with a shiv and rolled him off, standing to his feet. "Alright, that's enough. Fight me like a real man, Zemo," Sam said, dropping his shield and his guns. 

"Fair enough, Captain Wilson," Zemo said, dropping all his various weapons. 

As sirens began to blare, Sam got into a raw fistfight with Zemo. Sharon rushed over to Bucky to tend to him, kissing the side of his head as Sam's fist collided with Zemo's head repeatedly. Zemo took many hits and could barely give any back at this point. Sam eventually brought him to his knees and grabbed his collar. "There will always be heroes and there will always be villains and we will always be kicking their asses. I'm Captain America and this is my team, now deal with it," he said, punching Zemo one last time, effectively knocking him out. 

The LAPD, FBI, and EMTs stormed the warehouse. The authorities aimed their guns as Zemo who they put in handcuffs as EMTs tended to the injured team. They were all rushed into ambulances as Zemo was slumped into a patrol car. Investigative teams picked up Zemo's weapons and gathered any other evidence as the vehicles eventually cleared the area. 

—[]—

The team spent a couple days in the hospital, healing from their various wounds. Sharon didn't dare call her parents because she knew they would freak out about her injuries. Getting able to walk around the hospital, the team gathered in the hall and walked around leisurely. Bucky was healing the quickest, of course, but he probably had the worst injuries. "I can't wait to go home," Sharon groaned. 

"Me too," Bucky smiled. 

"So y'all can..." Sam began to imply.

"I will strangle you," Bucky threatened jokingly. 

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait to go home," a familiar voice said behind them.

They all turned around to see none other than Nick Fury and Maria Hill. "Oh boy," Sam sighed. 

"I need another team. Rogers, Romanoff, Stark. They're gone. They're done. Thor and Banner. I've got know clue. Barton's "retired", so I'm left with a woman with psionic powers, a teenage wall-crawler, and a band of agents. And I lost my most dangerous one."

"Wanda's gone?" Bucky asked 

"I have no idea where she is!" Nick exclaimed. 

"We've tried her number, her neighbor's, her neighbor's neighbor's number. Nothing. Even tried Barton cause we know they're close. Nothing," Maria informed them. 

"We could probably find her," Sam assured him. 

"I bet you could. Unless, you decide to just go off on your own thing," Nick said glancing at Sharon, "Or you might try to kill people," he said, glancing at Bucky.

"What are you getting at?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. 

"I need to be able to trust you. And I don't feel like I can do that right now. You are my team. I need to know that you will be a team. You lost your job at the CIA because you felt a hunch that something was wrong in Siberia," he said to Sharon. 

"I did what I thought was right."

"But you disobeyed orders. So what would that mean for me? What if my right and your right don't line up?"

"Well, that's the whole point of a team, right? Compromise," Sharon told him. 

"And what about you Barnes? How can I know that I can trust you?"

"Wanda helped me with the programming. She somehow removed it. I'm not going back. I'm Bucky, not the Winter Soldier."

"Half the world still doesn't trust you guys and with that, leaves enemies," Maria told them. 

"They'll trust us. Eventually," Sam said, looking at his team. 

"Do you accept this mission?"

"Team?" Sam asked, looking at them again. "We accept."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Timeline of Events (Chapters 1-8)

DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTERS 1-8!  
Confused about which scene happens before another scene or which scene happens after another? Then read on. This is a timeline for scenes in Season 1 of my FATWS series. Not only does this help me organize my story, but I think it will help you as well. Not all scenes will be shown here. They will only be one that are at least the next day after a scene. If you're ever confused about any part or aspect of my story please feel free to ask. 

-1940: George Barnes Jr. Funeral (Ep. 1.3)  
-1996: John's father beats his mother (Ep. 1.6)  
-2008: Johnny Walker Afghanistan memory scene (Ep. 1.3)  
-July 2016: Ross checks on the serum progress (Ep. 1.6)  
-May 25th, 2018: Opening scene of Sharon Carter's parents (Ep. 1.1)  
-A Few Days Later: Her parents find out she's dead (Ep. 1.1)  
-Aug 28th, 2023: Sharon blips back (memory) (Ep. 1.6)  
-Aug 29th: 2023: The serum is "ready"  
-Early Sept. 2023: Tony's Funeral (Ep. 1.1)  
-Two Days Later: Natasha's Funeral (Ep. 1.1)  
-Mid Sept.: Pentagon scene (Ep. 1.1)  
-Over the Next Few Weeks: Missions with Sam, Bucky, & Sharon (Ep. 1.1)  
-Early Oct.: Bucky hair cutting scene (Ep. 1.1)  
-The Next Morning: Ross' hologram call with his team (Ep. 1.2)  
-Another Next Morning: Sam & Bucky soar (Ep. 1.3)  
-A Week Later: Car chase (Ep. 1.3)  
-Another Week Later: Subway fight (Ep. 1.3)  
-Just Afterward: John is found in the subway (Ep. 1.4)  
-A Few Days Later: Zemo calls John (Ep. 1.4)  
-Late Oct, A Week Later: Bucky & Sharon dance (Ep. 1.3)  
-A Few Days Later: Sam, Bucky, & Sharon get their new suits (Ep. 1.4)  
-Nov 1st: Bucky & Steve talk (Ep. 1.4)  
-Nov 2nd: Sharon is kidnapped by John (Ep. 1.4)  
-A Few Days Later: The team visits Wanda (Ep. 1.4)  
-Just Afterward: The team calls Clint Barton (Ep. 5)  
-The Next Morning: The team leaves for Clint's farm & visit Sam's dad and brother (Ep. 1.5)  
-Next Morning: They meet Kate officially (Ep. 1.5)  
-Nov 8th: Sam's second day of shield training (Ep. 1.5)  
-Afterwards: Johnny & Lemar get their new suits (Ep. 1.4)  
-Just Afterward: Johnny & Sara have closure & sex...(Ep. 1.5)  
-Nov 9th: Bucky nearly hits Sharon with the shield (Ep. 1.5)  
-Nov 10th: Sharon impresses Bucky with her shooting skills (Ep. 1.5)  
-Nov 13th: Bucky finds out about Rebecca (Ep. 1.5)  
-Nov 15th: Rebecca's funeral (Ep 1.5)  
-Nov 17th: Johnny & Lemar confront Ross ( Ep. 1.5)  
-Nov 18th: Johnny & Lemar talk to Wanda (Ep. 1.6)  
-Nov 19th: Johnny & Lemar argue with Sharon, Sam, and Bucky (Ep. 1.6)  
-Just after: Bucky trains Sam & Sharon more (Ep 1.7)  
-Nov 26th: Zemo meets with the whistleblower (Ep. 1.6)  
-Just after: Sam looks up what John did to Flag-Smasher (Ep. 1.7)  
-Nov 28th: Zemo goes to Sokovia (Ep. 1.7)  
-Nov 29th: Bucky prepares the team again as they eat dinner (Ep. 1.7)  
-Nov 30th: Meredith explains layout of Pentagon (Ep. 1.7)  
-Nov 31st: The Pentagon Battle (Ep. 1.7)  
-Dec 3rd: John's funeral (Ep. 1.7)  
-Dec 4th: Bucky has a dream (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 6th: Sara visits John's grave (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 7th: The team leaves Clint's (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 8th: Steve tells Bucky to make a move (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 10th: Sharon, Sam, & Bucky have dinner with her parents (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 12th: Sharon sells her place (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 16th: Bucky finally reconnects with Natasha (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 17th: Bucky asks Sharon out (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 18th: Sharon talks to Bucky about duty (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 26th: ZEMO'S attack (Ep. 1.8)  
-Dec 28th: Nick & Hill meet with the team (Ep. 1.8)


	10. The Patriots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis  
>  Sam, Bucky, and Sharon start to expand their team with a new recruit: Kate Bishop. After checking on a friend and defeating a few bad guys here and there, they face a new major one: Dr. Faustus, a master manipulator who has brought a certain enemy back to life. Additionally, there seems to be another Winter Soldier sprawling around killing people. With two major threats, the team has a lot on their plate with balancing their popularity, romances, and lives.

COMING SOON!


End file.
